De nuevo a ti
by La Chica con Bigotes
Summary: Alice y Bella son mejores Amigas, Alice es fanatica de una banda Eclipse de Luna, quienes estan de integrantes Edward, Jasper y James. Jasper planifico una fiesta en su casa,en donde iran Alice y Bella ¿Que pasaran cuando Edward y Bella se emborrachen?...
1. Prologo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. LO QUE ES MIO S LA HISTORIA, SI ESTOY LOCA JAJAJA**

SUMMARY COMPLETO:

Alice y Bella son mejores amigas. Alice es fanantica de la banda Eclipse de Luna, ella invita a Bella al concierto. Edward, James y Jasper son integrantes de Eclipse de Luna, eran las estrellas del momento hasta que se le comienzan a agotar las ideas para nuevas canciones, Edward se estaba poniendo histerico con este habia organizado una fiesta esa noche en su casa junto con la banda y un grupo de amigos pero ¿Que pasara cuando Edward vea a Bella en el concierto? ¿Sera ella su fuente de inspiracion? ¿Jasper que hara cuando vea a Alice?

Todo parece bien para esta estrellas de rock (Edward) pero no todo parece bien para Bella despues de haber pasado una noche de pasion con Edward.

* * *

DE NUEVO A TI

Prólogo

BELLA POV

Me encontré en el baño de mi dormitorio, bueno… mi dormitorio compartido con Rose en el Campus de la Universidad, ésta era maravillosa, había de todo, especialmente y aunque me cueste admitirlo… Chicos lindos.

-¡Basta Bella! – Mire la caja que tenia en mis manos. – Esto es rápido, será fácil y verás que todo saldrá bien ¿O no? – Le dije al reflejo de mi espejo.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que llegué a la Universidad y solo lo había hecho una vez… antes de llegar aquí…era imposible que llegara a estar…

¡Embarazada!

Bueno Bella tranquila, esto es fácil… Son tres pasos, solo tres pasos… - Me dije a mi misma.

…

Comencé a leer la caja

Llenar un recipiente con orina y luego insertar una tira sensible por una ranura o tomar la muestra con un gotero y aplicarla sobre un orificio. .. Esto es bochornoso. –Murmuré.

Hice exactamente lo que la caja me indico, para ser sincera estaba templando de miedo. Hice pipi en el recipiente y luego puse esa bendita tira.

Lo bueno de todo esto es que Rose se había ido con Emmet, su prometido y ya habían terminado las clases de ese día.

Bella solos son cinco minutos… solo esos – Dije comenzado a hacer el test.

Los cinco minutos parecían horas, mas horas y horas… ¡YA SON CINCO MINUTOS!

Volví al pequeño recipiente, saque la tira sensible y mire el tuvo que indicaba dos líneas rojas.

-¿Y eso que demonios significa?

Tomé la caja, me miré al espejo… mi rostro blanco… leí la caja… me mire al espejo… mi rostro más blanco… Tire inconscientemente el tubo e instantáneamente me apoye contra el vanitory.

Seguramente esto es un error, esta caja está vencida, ¡no puede ser! – Dije guardando la caja en mi bolso. Salí del baño y me tiré en la cama.

¿¡Bella que dices!? ¡Por supuesto! estas cosas jamás se equivocan.

Me paré de un salto de la cama, volví a sacar la caja junto con el test… puse mi mano en mi vientre.

Estoy embarazada de una estrella de Rock… -La verdad me golpeó como una maldita bofetada…

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado el prologo, ahora subiere el primer capitulo...

Esta nove se me ocurrio cuando estaba enferma jajajaja.

Dejen reviews! besos!

**Con cariño...**

**(L)**

**Sofi Cullen**


	2. La propuesta

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. LO QUE ES MIO S LA HISTORIA, SI ESTOY LOCA JAJAJA

**MALDITA MEYER!! HACE PERSONAJES TAN SEXYS!!!**

**

* * *

**

DE NUEVO A TI

**Capítulo uno: La propuesta.**

- Alice no sé si quiero ir a ese concierto, habrá miles de personas... - Dije mi amiga que se encontraba saltando por el.

- ¡Por favor Bells! Bellita, Bellota te lo pido tengo asiento para estar adelante de ellos ¡¡por favor, por favor, por favor!! ¿Sí? –dijo mi amiga.

- ¡Alice jamás escuche sus canciones!, ni siquiera sé quienes son... –intenté por el medio diplomático.

- Bella no importa, el concierto es mañana y tienes tiempo suficiente como para hacerte fan número dos, por supuesto yo soy la primera –dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo- ¡Además se irán la semana entrante!

- Está bien Alice –dije derrotada -Pero me acompañarás a la Biblioteca el domingo.

- Oye tienes dieciocho años… ¡NO cuarenta!

- Si claro… Te mataré si para el lunes tengo mala cara, recuerda que voy a tener una reunión con los directivos de la Universidad y necesito estar relajada…

- El domingo puedes dormir todo el día si quieres, y estudiar y blablablabla… -dijo mientras movía sus manos - ahora quiero que aprendas sobre ellos –agregó un tanto emocionada.

- Dime… ¿Qué tengo que saber sobres los no sé que Brothers? –pregunté en poco confundida.

- En primera… esos son los Jonas Brothers –puntualizó ofendida - y en segunda… no tienen _nada_ que ver con ellos –recalcó el "nada" - Bueno tienes que saber que en esta banda hay tres estrellas, los demás son los de los instrumentos. Jasper Whitlock, mi adorado Jasper Whitlock, que se encarga del bajo... –parecía que en cualquier momento le salían corazones en los ojos.

- ¿Te refieres al loco que no conoce la existencia del cepillo? –dije para molestarla.

- Si… y no refieras así de mi futuro esposo –me reí por lo bajo… era Alice.

- Ok, y yo soy Angeline Jolie.

- Bueno después están James Smith, que se encarga de la batería, y está Edward Cullen que es el cantante y toca la guitarra, sin mencionar que es un aficionado a el piano –parecía que estuviese hablando de la segunda Guerra Mundial… cuanta seriedad para una banda de rock.

- Ok… ¿y ellos son...?

- Y la banda se llama "Eclipse de Luna".

- Que nombre tan... –no encontraba la manera de decirlo sin ofender…

- ¿Original? ¿Único? ¿Talentoso? –preguntó emocionada.

- No, iba a decir ridículo y si es único, porque es únicamente patético –dije soltándome a reír.

- ¡Oye ten respeto! Estoy hablando de lo que es parte de mi existencia.

- Claro, me olvidaba que estaba hablando con la futura Sra. Hale.

- Bueno mantenlo latente. Como iba diciendo, Jasper tiene 20, James 25 y Edward 21...

Y así paso mi maravillosa tarde, hablando de los integrantes de la famosa banda del momento. Sabía gustos de cada uno, conocía a toda su familia… ¡hasta tipo de colores que le gustaban! Alice se quedó a dormir en mi casa, claro con el permiso de su madre y consentimiento de la mía.

Alice vivía tres calles abajo de mi casa. A pesar de ser amigas desde el jardín de niños, a veces me sorprendía con cosas locas, se le ocurrió pintarnos con los colores favoritos de ellos. Obviamente dije que no, pero sí haría que me vistiese con esos colores, además de los colores originales de la banda.

-Chicas la cena esta lista - Mi padrastro dijo detrás de la puerta mientras Alice me mostraba las revistas en donde aparecían ellos.

- ¿Seguimos la sesión ahora o después de cenar? - Me dijo. Estaba comenzando a pensar que Alice era capaz de quedarse sin cena con tal de que yo me aprendiese la vida de ellos tal cual como me aprendí las tablas de multiplicar.

- No estoy totalmente de acuerdo en lo primero… tengamos una larga y extensa cena, y después hacemos lo que tú quieras –dije esperando comprensión de su parte… hay necesidades básicas…como alimentarte.

- ¡Genial! - Comenzó a saltar hacía las escaleras.

Mi casa se encontraba en uno de los barrios residenciales en la ciudad de Phoenix. Mi madre, la loca del barrio también conocida como Reneé o en mi caso… 'mamá'. Ella se volvió a casar con Phil, un jugador de ligas menores de béisbol, me trataba bien y toda la cosa, pero nuestra relación no era de decir ¡Ay que bruto como se llevan!, pero podría decir que era un gran amigo. Mi madre y la de Alice se comenzaron a llevar cuando mi amiga y yo entramos al jardín de niños. Alice era muy diferente a mí, ella es extrovertida y yo para nada, Alice es más atolondrada para hacer sus cosas y yo simplemente pensaba dos veces antes de hacerlas. Pero eso era lo que nos unía, nuestra forma de pensar, lo que yo necesitaba siempre era diversión (aunque siempre lo negase) y mi pequeña amiga casi hermana necesitaba a alguien que la aconseje. ¿Mi padre? Bueno el es Charlie Swan, vive en Forks, un pequeño -y patético, por no decir inútil- pueblo de Washington, solía pasar los veranos allí, pero luego de los catorce hice notar mi odio hacia el pueblo. Así que mi padre y yo nos íbamos dos semanas a las playas de California.

- ¿Qué hay de cenar? - Pregunté al ver a mi madre seria y Phil sentado mirando un partido.

- Diría… había algo para cenar… ¿Alice ya pediste la pizza?

- Sipidipi. - Dijo mi amiga parándose al lado mío.

- ¿Que sucedió? –pregunté.

- A Reneé se le quemo la cena. - Dijo Phil. Solté una risita ganándome una mirada asesina de mi madre.

- Lo siento mamá –dije excusándome.

- Bueno… eso nos da tiempo de seguir estudiando... -Dijo Alice tomándome la mano y encaminándome a una tortura de nombres y fechas.

- Esperen ambas... ¿estudiando? ¿Oigan que traman? –preguntó mi madre un poco confusa.

- ¡Es verdad Reneé! Necesito tu permiso para que dejes ir a Bella a un concierto conmigo, mamá ya me dejo, solo necesito tu permiso para que Bella luego del concierto venga a dormir a mi casa –pidió con esos ojitos suyos…

- ¡Por supuesto, no hay problema! –dijo la loca denotando la alegría.

_Creo que soy adoptada_. Pensé.

-¿Sabes Alice? Tenía la esperanza de que a mi madre le cambiasen el cerebro y no me dejara ir a ese concierto –dije derramando veneno.

- ¡Oh no importaba si no te dejaba ir! ibas a ir de todos modos. -Dijo con una sonrisa llevándome a mi habitación.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu ya me dijiste que si, ósea que si yo quería te raptaba. En realidad era un hecho pero veo que tu mamá jamás cambia y me facilitó mucho las cosas -Entró a mi habitación y yo detrás de ella, cerré la puerta.

- Bueno…quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes de Jasper –dijo en tono serio.

- oK ¿Pero para qué es todo esto? –pregunté dejando en claro que esto era estúpido.

- Las fotos que hay en las revistas nunca salen bien… -dijo triste - Por eso quiero que conozcas a algunos de la banda… quizás tu también te cases –dijo ahora feliz…si, sufría de bipolaridad.

- Alice…a veces pienso que tú podrías poner un local para hacer casar a chicas jóvenes con famosos –dije imitando su seriedad para el asunto.

- Estoy segura de que sería millonaria con ese trabajo. Bueno estoy esperando –dijo pagada de sí misma.

- Ok, Jasper tiene 20, le gusta el rojo, nació en Texas, le gustan los animales, tiene un gato al que llama Jackson…Le hubiese gustado ser Psiquiatra –dije segura - Tiene una obsesión con la serie Lost...

- Como yo - Dijo orgullosa Alice.

- Y le encanta la comida Mexicana ¡Ah! y María Rinaldi fue su prometida, y por motivos desconocidos rompió con ella –terminé mi exposición…

- Yo conozco uno… era una zorra.- Me regalo una sonrisa macabra que me asustó.

- Sabes Alice… si dejaras de hacer esa sonrisa… sería un favor para mí y para el mundo en sí... Asustas y mucho.

- ¡Ay! ¡Que linda eres! Gracias –dijo sonriendo y tomando sus manos - Ahora sigue… - Dijo seria…Sin mencionar que era muy buena actriz y una aficionada al sarcasmo, en eso coincidíamos.

- James tiene 25 años y tiene novia, su nombre es Victoria. Toca la guitarra, nació en Tacoma Washington. Le gustan los Simpson, le encanta la comida china. Es hijo único de una modelo retirada muy famosa, y su padre tiene una gran empresa de petróleo. Y en la última revista People él entró en los 10 hombres más ricos de todo el país y en los 20 de todo el mundo –dije sonriente… podría dedicarme a los programas de farándula luego… creo que era buena.

- ¡Perfecto vas por buen camino! Continúa -dijo pintándose las uñas.

- Edward Cullen… es según todas estas revistas -Dije lanzándole las revistas People, OK Magazyne y la revista TKM es tu mundo - el más sexy de la banda...

- Puede que sea el más sexy y guapo… pero prefiero a mi Jacky- Jazz.

- ¿Jacky-Jazz?

- Una mezcla de su gato y él. Bueno te estoy esperando –dijo impaciente.

- También dice que Edward no tiene hermanos pero es primo de Jasper, su madre, Esme, es decoradora de interiores, también una modelo retirada y su padre Carlisle Cullen, es un neurocirujano, el más famoso de todo el país Hm... Le gusta tocar el piano y sabe tocar la guitarra. Le gusta la comida italiana y no tiene novia, ni prometidas.

- Perfecto Bella, eres muy buena estudiando. Ahora solo nos queda elegir vestuario.

- Como digas... Creo que necesito dormir, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea la banda Eclipse de Luna.

- ¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial! Mañana mientras te arregle, te aprenderás todas las canciones –chilló emocionada. Me daba miedo… es de verdad.

- ¡Uhh genial! –Dije con sarcasmo - Prefiero oír mil veces a la escoba esa de Taylor Swift.

- Oye tan mala no es… -dijo pensativa.

- Como sea... -El timbre de mi casa sonó.

- Chicas la cena llegó - Dijo Phil desde abajo.

Alice bajó rápidamente y yo casi arrastrando los pies. Si por mí fuera… ni cenaría.

- Hola -Era la voz de mi amiga, cuando llegué abajo me di cuenta de que estaba hablando con el chico que entrega las pizzas.

- Hola -Le contestó.

- Disculpa. ¿Ya te pagaron? -Pregunté. ¿Qué demonios hacía éste en mi casa? SI ya debería haberse marchado.

- No, no todavía - Salió Reneé, ahora sonriente con el dinero.

- Toma querido, quédate con el cambio.

- Hm... Señora son solo cuarenta dólares, usted me dio cien dólares. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Esto... disculpa, quédate con diez dólares - El muchacho me sonrió. Aunque creo que le hubiera gustado quedarse con la propina.

- ¿Te lo doy a ti?

- Me puedes dar lo que quieras -Dijo Alice atrás mío.

- Supongo que sería lo mejor.

El muchacho sonrió y salió de la casa, me despedí con un disculpa seguido de un gracias. Lo que no me esperaba es que me dijera, "no hay de que, preciosa".

- Oh Bella el muchacho estaba para lo mejor, y tú no lo dejas quedarse ni un ratito. -Dijo Alice.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Alice, Bella. - Recriminó mi madre.

- Aunque... Nuestro querido repartidor se fijo bien en Bella -Dijo Alice.

- La mesa está servida - Dijo Phil... ¡Gracias Phil! Salimos del hall y entramos al comedor.

Comimos entre chistes de Phil y adoraciones hacia el repartidor, de mi madre y de Alice, por supuesto. Mi padrastro no era celoso, pero si era de hacer bromas...

Alice y yo nos ocupamos de levantar la mesa, mientras Phil y Reneé se ocupaban de lavar los platos. Terminamos y volvimos a mi habitación. Alice probó todo tipo de colores en mis uñas, claro eso fue después de arreglarme las uñas de manos y pies.

- Bueno creo que hora de dormir, sufrí demasiado toda la tarde y el principio de la noche… -dije rogando paz.

- Si, no quiero que Jasper me vea con ojeras –dijo Alice tocando sus ojos.

- Si, claro - Empezamos a ordenar las camas, mi cama tenía otra cama abajo de la misma, Ali siempre me obligaba a usarla mientras ella se quedaba en la mía.

Nos acostamos las dos en nuestras respetivas camas.

- Dulces sueños Bella.

- Dulce Sueños Alice o debo decir ¿Futura Sra. Hale?

- Por ahora solo Alice, quizás la próxima semana, me dirás futura Sra. Hale

- Si… eso espero. Hasta mañana.

- Emmm...

Me quedé dormida antes que Alice empezara con su orquesta de suspiros. Lo bueno era que tenía suspiros y no ronquidos.

* * *

Hola chicas! Otro de mis fics, voy a intentar subir de a dos capítulos, así no se me hace muy agitado, y asi tampoco olvidarme de mis novelas. Bueno las canciones de Eclipse de Luna son las Airbag, como esta banda tiene tres integrantes me pareció apropiado poner su canciones, sin mencionar que me encanta su música. Espero que les guste.

Me encetaría review e ideas nuevas sobre la nove. Y creo que en esta nove, elegiré a alguna de mis lectoras para poder usarla como integrante de esta historia jaja. Bueno besos.

Con cariño...

Sofi Cullen


	3. Preparandome

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. LO QUE ES MIO S LA HISTORIA, SI ESTOY LOCA JAJAJA**

* * *

DE NUEVO A TI

**Capítulo dos: Preparándome.**

Un cuerpo saltando arriba tuyo, no era una manera de despertar.

-¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Concierto! –Gritaba Alice. La gente normal no hacía eso… bueno, Alice no es normal.

- Oye si quieres que vaya, no hagas que me dé un paro cardiaco –dije algo molesta… interrumpía mi sueño.

- Lo siento pero no tenemos tiempo ¡Vamos! Ya te prepare lo que usarás hoy. Ahora iremos dos horas al gimnasio, luego iremos al shopping, ya reserve los vestidos que usaremos y también los zapatos, luego de eso vamos a un spa, y dos horas antes iremos a la peluquería. De allí volvemos acá, nos vestimos y ¡CONCIERTO! –ella si que sabía como armar un plan contra Bella.

- Creo que jamás me dijeron que iba sufrir tanto como cuando tenía cuatro años y me sacaron dos muelas sin anestesia –dije recordando aquel mal episodio de mi vida.

- ¡Oh no seas así! Seguro te divertirás. Además ellos lo valen –dijo emocionada aún saltando.

- Comienzo a odiar a ese grupo. -Dije levantándome y agarrando la ropa que Alice me había preparado. - Oye esto es ropa para hacer ejercicio.

- Si son las 5.30 AM. Le avise a tu madre anoche y estuvo completamente de acuerdo –dijo feliz bajando de mi cama.

- ¿Me levantas temprano solo porque esta noche hay un estúpido concierto? -Casi grite y digo casi por que recordé que eran las 5.30 AM y que la gente normal sigue durmiendo a esa hora.

- Si, vamos ¿Qué esperas? ¡Entra y cámbiate! Hace media hora deberías estar cambiada. Ahora deberíamos estar yendo al Gym –dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- Ok, ok, ya voy -Dije entrando al baño. No me duché porque sabía que en dos horas tendría que hacerlo de nuevo. Me puse ropa interior nueva, me cepille el cabello y luego los dientes. Hice pipi, y luego que estaba limpia me vestí.

- Ya está. - Dije saliendo del baño.

- ¿No te duchaste? –preguntó algo horrorizada.

- No, en dos horas lo volveré hacer –En África no tenían agua, podía aprovechar y ahorrar, estaría contribuyendo por una buena causa. No era falta de higiene o flojera… para nada.

- Muy graciosa. Ya preparé tu bolso. Vamos. -Dijo mi amiga

Salimos de la casa, no sin antes dejarle una nota a mi madre. Alice ya había estacionado su coche (Un porche 911, turbo) amarillo.

-¿Oye pequeño demonio? ¿Ya fuiste por tu auto antes de que me levantara?

- Pues veras Bella, ahora hago brujería e hice que apareciera aquí por arte de magia... ¡Por supuesto cabeza de choclito! –respondió la muy irónica.

- Ok, no hacía falta tanta agresión –resultaba ser que ahora era Ghandi y abogaba por la paz mundial.

Alice me obligo a abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad, y entendí porque aceleró con todo su auto y cuando frenó, por poco quedo pegada al espejo.

- ¡Oye! -Dije casi en un grito ahogado.

- Lo siento, no controlo la fuerza de este bebe. -Dijo mirándolo con devoción.

En el camino puso el Cd de estos... Amanecer, luna llena... ¡Ah! ¡Si!... Eclipse de Luna. No parecían tan malos. En verdad me gustaron dos de las cuatro canciones que pasó el Cd.

- Ellos tienen 5 Cd's.- Explico Alice, bajando la velocidad. Ya habíamos entrado al centro.

- Oh me gusta esta. -Dije señalándole la stereo.

- Bueno se llama Solo aquí...

- ¿Y la anterior?

- Amor de Verano.

- Ambas canciones me gustan.

- Porque no escuchaste las demás... Bueno llegamos. -Dijo aparcando el Porche y bajando. El Gym ya estaba comenzado a llenarse, Alice bajó su bolso y comenzó a saltar hacia la entrada.

Cuando estuvimos allí, me hizo hacer ejercicio con todas las maquinas. Algunas me hacían perder el aliento y otras directamente parecían moles haciendo añicos mis músculos y huesos.

Alice parecía que todas esas maquinas fueras objetos de los parques, todo le resultaba divertido. Por supuesto, hizo que escuchara tres cds más. Me encantaron cinco canciones contando las que ya me gustaba. Cuando terminamos con el salón de la tortura, ya había pasado una hora y media, y el sol no tardo en hacerse notar.

- Bueno Alice ¿Con qué jueguito más quieres torturarme?

- Con ninguno amiga, ahora solo iremos a jugar tenis, para ver que tanto endurecimos las piernas. Tenemos que tener buen aspecto hoy en la noche.

- Si es que llego después de esto –dije rodando mis ojos.

- Claro que lo harás. - Fruncí el seño cuando me asesinó con la mirada.

Nos fuimos fuera del gimnasio y yo aun dudaba con que mis piernas me obedecieran.

- Bueno será solo un set Bella, no te morirás. -Dijo Alice estirándose cuando llegamos a la cancha.

Tome mi raqueta y ella la suya. Comenzamos, iba bien hasta que me amago una pelota, y no alcanza a pegarle. Mis únicos errores fueron esos. Ya íbamos 30-15.

- Solo un punto más Bella. -Alentó Alice.

Saque y... ¡Gane! ¿Pueden créelo con solo un saque...? Esto era historia…

- ¡Gane! ¡Gane! -Comencé a saltar, como una niña.

- Ok, bueno vamos, ahora si… una ducha. - Dijo malhumorada Alice.

Luego de que guardamos nuestras cosas, y devolvimos las raquetas, nos fuimos a la casa de Alice. No tardamos en llegar, entre la música y la velocidad, Alice parecía un rayo. Y una prueba de eso es decir que solo llegamos en 10 minutos.

Entramos en la casa de ella, que por cierto era muy bonita. Era de dos plantas, con un hermoso jardín y una piscina bastante memorable. Alice tenía un gato, al que llamo Luishi. Un gato Blanco con algunas líneas negras, una mancha del mismo color en su cara.

- Buenos días Bella.

- Buenos días Sra. Brandon –respondí educadamente.

- Buenos días mamá. Buenos días a papi. -Dijo Alice como una niña pequeña.

- Hola niñas. - Dijo su padre. Alice era como la niña de papá, todo lo que deseara lo obtenía con su padre. Por cierto, su padre se llama Thomas y su madre Elizabeth. (N/a: Thomas se me ocurrió por el segundo nombre de Robert, y Elizabeth por Elizabeth Reaser también conocida como Esme) - ¿Como les fue en el Gimnasio? –Dijo el Sr. Brandon mientras miraba en diario. La mamá de mi amiga, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y luego siguió haciendo el desayuno.

- Genial, papi. Aunque Bella se quejo durante las dos horas –dijo la muy cotilla que tengo por amiga.

- ¿Te torturo mucho este diablillo? –Gracias… aún hay gente normal.

- Usted no sabe cuándo. -Le sonreí. Alice nos saco la lengua a ambos.

- ¿Les llevo el desayuno? - Preguntó la madre de Alice.

- Hm... Bella y yo preferimos bañarnos, primero –Pero si yo quería comer…nótese que pude haber pasado por Russel, el niño de Up si lo digo en voz alta.

- De acuerdo solo avísenme. –dijo amablemente.

- Gracias mamá, nos vamos al cuarto.

Alice me arrastro a su habitación y tiró el bolso arriba de su cama.

- ¿Oye para que llevaste el Bolso?

- Porque luego te tendrías que poner algo Bella.

- Bueno báñate tú primero.

- Ok... - Entró a su ropero... Si, su ropero era una habitación tan grande como la que tenía en la casa de Reneé. Tiró una mini falda negra del ropero, una blusa rosada, y saco una chatitas de un armario individual, también llamado "El santuario numero dos" y Ustedes pensaran que su santuario numero uno es el Ropero, para nada, es su nodbook. Su ropero se llamaba "Paraíso."

Entro al baño saltando y se escuchó como abrían la ducha. Me recosté en su cama, la verdad no me importó, que estuviera transpirada, pero tenía tanto sueño y cansancio que solo se me cerraran los ojos me quede dormida.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero cuando me desperté el sol entraba fuertemente por la ventana. Mire el reloj de mi amiga y eran las dos de la tarde. Me pare de la cama de un salto chocando con... si el piso ¿No lo mencione? Era más torpe de lo que aparentaba.

-¡Bella!- La voz de Alice.

- ¿Alice no tenias que ir a...?

- Si ya lo se, también lo hice. Traje todos los vestidos para que nos probemos, bueno volví temprano a casa, y tú seguías dormida, así que decidí dormir contigo un rato. Necesitamos fuerzas para esta noche. Tú dormiste como ocho horas yo volví a las nueve y solo dormí cinco horas.

Bostecé... y el estomago se hizo presente.

- Bueno ya vi venir esto. Mis padres se fueron a dar un paseo toda la tarde. Regresaran antes de que nos vayamos al concierto. Nos dejaron el almuerzo preparado.

- Genial ¿Qué hay de almorzar?

- Bueno creo que hay milanesas con arroz... No sé bien aún, vamos, a las tres tenemos que ir al spa. Serán cuatro horas allí adentro, El concierto es a las nueve, termina a las once, nos queda poco tiempo. Vamos Bella. - Dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo saltando.

- Ya bajo, voy al baño Alice...

- De acuerdo mientras yo caliento el almuerzo. - Gritó desde abajo

Entré al baño de Alice, mi pelo era muy similar a los nidos de las aves cuando me despierto. Lo alisé un poco y me lave la cara.

- ¿Alice Me puedo bañar? - Grité desde la puerta.

- ¡Claro que si Tonta! Agarra la minifalda que esta colgada en l armario, hay ropa interior limpia en tu bolso. También una hermosa blusa arriba de mi cama. Úsalas...

Me di una ducha, enjuagándome un poco el pelo con shampoo, Alice siempre me compraba los acondicionadores y shampoos de fresas y fresias.

Bajé a la cocina cuando terminé y sentí el riquísimo aroma de mi almuerzo.

- Listo... Bueno ahora quiero que empieces a escuchar música de ellos -Dijo Alice colocando música en el stereo. Me senté en las bancas de las sillas de su gran cocina. Comenzó a servir comida, como para un batallón.

- Alice ¿No es demasiada comida? No servirá de nada todo el ejercicio que hicimos.

- Lo sé, pero nunca dije que no quería recuperar lo que perdí. Sé que tienes tanta hambre como yo, no desayunamos Bella.

- Tienes razón, aunque sigo pensando que la comida es muy exagerada.

- Tonterías.

- Si tú lo dices...

Al los cinco minutos ya había comenzado a almorzar, tratábamos de mantenernos calladas parada escuchar claramente la música de Eclipse de Luna, pero Alice parecía no resistirse y comenzaba a hablar sobre los atuendo o empezaba a cantar las canciones.

- ...Yo sé que tú estás con él

Y no regresarás por mí

No tendré palabras que decir tal vez

Ni un beso para darte a ti

Ni un sueño que deje morir

Puso pausa y dejo de comer. La mire y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué haces? - Dije tragando.

- Canta conmigo Bella ¿Si?

- NO Alice, estas chiflada, te faltan tornillos –dije.

- Vamos, súbete a la silla y baila conmigo. -Dijo usando su carita de cachorrito mojado. La mire y...

- Está bien Alice. Pero no gritaremos y terminamos de comer...- Me sonrió.

- Por supuesto... Entonces, canta la parte de Edward, yo la de Jasper y las dos la de James.

- Y en la mañana espero

Un corazón sincero

Que sólo busca libertad - Siguió cantando mi amiga. Ya me había aprendido esa canción y distinguía perfectamente las voces de cada uno de ellos.

Yo sólo quiero olvidar

Lo que sufrido por ti

Y es difícil olvidarte

Sí tú estás aquí

Sí tú estás aquí - Cantamos las dos interpretando lo que significaba la canción.

Me tocó a mí - Solo aquí

Sentado sin saber qué hacer

Yo sé que tú estás con él

Y no regresarás por mí

No tendré palabras que decir tal vez

Ni un beso para darte a ti

Ni un sueño que deje morir

Así la pasamos la hora, cantando y comiendo entre algunos intervalos. Ahora teníamos que ir a un spa. Menuda manera de pasar la tarde.

Cuando ya estábamos en el auto de mi amiga, ella comenzó de nuevo con las canciones.

-Oye Alice ¿Por qué debemos estar tanto tiempo en un spa?

- Porque debemos pasar por un lugar primero. - Me dijo con una sonrisa. Fruncí el ceño. Al rato estacionó frente a una casa normal. No parecía el spa, ni tampoco parecía uno de los lugares que frecuentaba mi amiga. Alice bajó de un salto de su Porche y yo detrás de ella. Tocó timbre y rápidamente aparecieron dos señoras de unos treinta y muchos o unos cuarenta y pocos. Me sonrieron abiertamente, me sonrojé.

- Hola Mirta! Hola Mabel! -Dijo Alice dándoles un beso en la mejilla a ambas mujeres. -Ella es mi amiga Bella. No hay nadie ¿no?

- Hola cariño. No, no hay nadie, como tú lo pediste.

- Genial... Ella es mi mejor amiga, Bella. Bella, ellas son Marta y ella es Mabel -Dijo señalándomelas. Le di una sonrisa tímida.

- Bueno ¿Empezamos?

- Si Mabel, tú conmigo. Y Mirta con Bella.

- Bueno, querida. - Dijo Mirta.

Entramos en un salón donde había dos tipos de camillas, eran realmente altas, me dijeron que me acostara en una, dada vuelta, viendo el suelo. Sentí como Alice empezaba a charlar con ambas señoras. Sentí como me pasaban algo caliente por la pierna. Me quede quieta.

- ¿Alice...?

- Cielo, necesito que respires hondo. - Me dijo Mirta. Le hice caso, e instantes después sentí como si me arrancaran la piel.

Un grito ahogado se me acumulo en la garganta.

- Es la primera vez ¿no? - Le pregunto Mirta mientras apretaba la camilla con las uñas. Demonios me ardía. La mataba…

Ahora entendía todo, Alice me llevo a depilarme las piernas.

_Diablillo con cara de ángel y cuerpo de duende. _Pensé

- Si, al parecer si.- Dijo Alice. - No te preocupes Bella, pasará rápido, cuando tu piel se acostumbre al calor, y al tirón no te dolerá mas. Es más ¡te divertirás! -Dijo mi amiga. Si… y yo era Barbie… Tenía unas ganas de golpearla a ella y a las mujeres que se dedicaban a depilarme. Pero me mantuve callada y asentí.

- Lo siento, cariño. Trataré de hacer que no te duela. -Me dijo Mirta.

Alice no estaba del todo equivocada... ¡Demonios! Tenía toda la razón, cuando mi piel se acostumbro a los tirones y al calor de la cera sobre mi piel solo fue como si me hicieran cosquillas. Hasta algunas veces me reía. Pude hasta mantener una conversación con las mujeres. Que por cierto, era muy amable y paciente con ellas.

Cuando ya termínanos las mujeres me felicitaron por no haber gritado ni haber hecho algún tipo de berrinche... Por favor Tengo 18, no puedo seguir haciendo berrinche.

Alice les pagó y salimos ambas con las polleras que Alice ya me había obligado a usar.

- Alice me hubiera encantado haberte golpeado cuando me tiraron por primera vez –dije.

- Oh Bella ni te has quejado. Además yo lo paso genial, es más, nos sobra una hora. Podemos ir más temprano al Spa.

- Como sea. Dorio Alice, además ¿Era tan difícil decir 'Bella hoy iremos a depilarnos, no te preocupes el primer tirón dolerá pero luego será cuestión de tiempo a... blablabla'?

- ¡Oye mi vos no es así! Además, no se notaban los bellos de las piernas, pero tampoco puedo dejar que vayas como un mono al recital de tu próximo cuñado.

-Eres mala Alice, nadie jamás había visto mis piernas, hasta que tú bajas mi ego al punto que se puede comparar con el piso.

- Lo siento amiga, lo mejor es decir la verdad, además es mejor y más rápido sin anestesia.

- Acepto tus disculpas pero si me vengaré.

- Y yo voy a estar dichosa de que hagas tu venganza. - Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado Spa. Nos atendió una chica muy agradable que al parecer se llamaba Sol.

Nos dijo que nos cambiáramos y que nos pusiéramos unas batas blancas.

Después de cambiarme, nunca jamás en mi vida me relaje tanto. Me hicieron limpieza de cutis, me bañaron en barro. Fue asqueroso pero relajante. Nos dieron jugos a Alice y a mí, que contenían, no sé qué y me lo tome rápido. Pero sabía a multi frutas. Durante tres horas, nos mantuvieron relajadas al máximo, no nos permitían escuchar música de Eclipse de Luna por lo fuerte que era la canción, por eso pasaron música clásica, yo disfruté al máximo. Pero al parecer mi amiga no, se termino durmiendo mientras le hacían los masajes en todo el cuerpo.

Al fin salimos del spa tres horas después y como dijo mi amiga nos sobraba una hora. Saludamos a Sol con la mano cuando subimos al coche.

- Nunca en mi vida me había relajado tanto. - Dije estirándome en el asiento.

- ¡Viste!... Bueno, ahora dime ¿Tenemos las energías recargadas?

- Supongo que si, Alice... Ahora debo probarme ropa ¿no? –eso no se preguntaba… pero aún mantenía la esperanza.

- ¡Correcto! -Sonó mucho a Susana Jiménez (N/a: Susana cuando jugaba a uno de sus juegos de ingenio, decía 'correcto', algunos países limítrofes de argentina quizás la conozca, de todos modos creo que todos la conocemos)

Al rato, prendió la radio, pero fue casi inútil, porque llegamos a los 10 minutos, apenas escuchamos tres canciones.

- Bueno Bella, Bellita, Bellota, ahora viene vestidos, maquillaje y peinados

_Qué bueno que no dijo calzados..._ Pensé

- ¡Ah y los calzados!

_¡Demonios! Maldita mente…_

Bajé de su auto...

Entramos y a velocidad vampírica. Me llevó hasta su habitación, donde comenzó a sacar bolsas, bolsas, bolsas, bolsas y más bolsas. Hasta que dije '¡al fin!'

- Bueno Bella, escojamos un vestido. Tengo colores blancos, azules y rojos –dijo como una diseñadora o experta en ropa y accesorios…

- Bueno… prefieren el azul y el blanco –dije creyendo que me preguntaba por la banda.

- No tonta, dije que te tenía un vestido te todos esos colores. Pero creo que elegiré, por el color negro y blanco.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver el negro y blanco?

- Tiene que ver con nosotras, Bells. Tú eres muy opuesta a mí, físicamente y mentalmente, pero así nosotras nos abastecemos. Yo soy negro y tu completamente blanca. Pero hoy haremos un cambio, tú serás negro y yo amarillo.

Ok… creo que era daltónica… confunde los colores, nota mental. Pero era mejor no discutir con Alice.

Ella saco dos vestidos de dos bolsas completamente diferentes, eran realmente hermosos. Pero eran como para una fiesta.

- Alice, amiga no quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero esos vestidos son para fiestas. Y tu idea conmovedora de comprendernos

- Claro tonta, ya lo sé, esta es la ropa que estará en el automóvil, nosotros iremos con jeans y blusas. Y me queda mejor el amarillo –dijo pensativa.

- Como quieras.

- Pruébatelo.

Luego de entrar al baño, me puse el vestido y me mire asombrada al espejo. Era increíble lo bien y hermosa que lucía con ese vestido. Yo no me acostumbraba a este tipo de cosas. Pero cuando a Alice se le mete una idea en la cabeza, nadie podrá sacársela. Además esto era solo el principio.

* * *

¡¡Hola chicas!! ¿Como estan?

Bueno este es solo el principio, ahora vienen nuestros hombres jaja! y si chicas Emmett aparecerá al igual que Rose, espero que les este gustando la novela. Los vestidos están en mi perfil.

¿Por qué TAN POCOS REVIEWS!!¿? NO LES GUSTA MI NOVE? JAJAJA

Bueno espero reviews!! Si no me están diciendo que mi fic es horrible…

Creo que hice un poco largo el cap, pero bueno habrá otros, también habrá lemmons, bueno en dos caps mas supongo.

Besos.

Con cariño...

Sofi Cullen


	4. El concierto

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. LO QUE ES MIO S LA HISTORIA, SI ESTOY LOCA JAJAJA**

**MALDITA MEYER!! HACE PERSONAJES TAN SEXYS!!!**

* * *

DE NUEVO A TI

**Capitulo tres: El concierto**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

DOS HORAS Y MEDIA DESPUÉS...

-Estás perfecta- Me dijo Alice saltando.

- Alice me voy a matar con estos tacos.

- Tonterías. Ahora necesito guardar esto en mi bolso, y nos vamos –dijo ella moviéndose por la habitación.

- ¿No debemos esperar a tus padres? –pregunté.

- Ya son las 8:30 PM… si no llegan en 15 minutos me voy Bella –dijo muy tajante - no quiero que me saquen los asiento de primera clase.

- Ok ¿Y los vestidos para qué...? –pregunté nuevamente. Cada vez entendía menos.

- Bella… -dijo muy inspirada - tengo el presentimiento de que iremos a una fiesta luego del concierto.

- Tú y tus intuiciones –traté de molestarla.

- Como siempre mis intuiciones siempre son correctas –sonrió triunfal.

- Mírate de nuevo en el espejo -Me insistió Alice, ya que no podía decir que me encontraba horrible, era todo lo contrario, estaba completamente hermosa.

Alice se había encargado de hacer que mi cabello tuviera más hondas y bien formadas, dejando caer el pelo en cascada en mi espalda, también trató de hacerme un peinado más normal como para que piensen que ese era mi cabello. Y así ir a la 'supuesta fiesta' de mi amiga. Luego estaba el maquillaje, no fue mucho pero si ligero, un poco de rimel y lápiz delineador en los ojos, luego gloss en los labios, un poco de polvo en la cara. Y WOAULA! Una nueva Bella apareció. Estoy segura que mis padres no me reconocerían.

Jamás me maquillaba, solo en excepciones de mi amiga. Alice iba realmente bonita, parecía una hada como en los cuentos de Disney, pero como siempre bien presentable, no se vestía como para fiesta de disfraces.

Diez minutos después llegaron los padres de Alice.

- Hola cariño ¿Ya están listas? -Nos pregunto la mamá de Alice desde el piso de abajo.

- ¡Si mamá, estamos listas! -Gritó Alice. Bajó ella primero con el bolso y los vestidos, yo estaba detrás de ella, sosteniéndome para no caerme con los tacos. Eran trampas mortales.

- ¡Están realmente preciosas! –dijo la Sra. Brandon emocionada… ya sabía a quien había salido Alice.

- Si maravillosas - Coincidió el Sr. Brando con su esposa.

- Si… puede que sí, pero Alice me puso estas trampas mortales. - Dije cuando estuve abajo y señalé los tacos.

- No es para tanto. -Dijo mi pequeña amiga. -Bueno mami, papi, los quiero…hasta luego. - Dijo como una niña y me empujó hacia afuera, les regalé una sonrisa mientras Alice me arrastraba hacía su auto. Puso las cosas en el asiento trasero y luego arrancó.

- Estoy feliz, feliz, feliz. -Dijo mi amiga emocionada. Podría jurar que el papel de "Bailando bajo la Lluvia" le quedaría genial, me la imaginaba tarareando con un paraguas… eso sería muy Alice.

- Ya lo creo.

Alice puso las canciones de ellos, mientras conducíamos. Mi amiga conducía con una sonrisa y disfruté la música que me había aprendido de memoria.

El concierto era en el centro, y el teatro donde se haría, estaba repleto… literalmente hablando, por suerte mi amiga ya tenía sus boletos y había reservado estacionamiento. En uno de los espacios particulares había un cartel con una letra muy desprolija que decía ''SEÑORITA BRANDON". Alice estacionó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bajamos mientras ella me tomaba del brazo y me guiaba hacía la entrada.

- ¿Sus boletos? –preguntó uno de los encargados de portería.

Era un hombre robusto, con pinta de chino viejo. Nos observo, Alice le sonrió y le entregó los boletos, él los verificó e hizo su seña en él, nos sonrió y nos los devolvió.

- Gracias. - Dijo Alice y yo le sonreí. Alice guardó los boletos en su cartera, mientras caminábamos hacía nuestros lugares. Mi amiga estaría enfrente de ellos, por lo que de seguro alguno le tocaría la mano. Era Alice.

Luego de caminar hacia adelante, y de ganarnos unas miradas de envidia de algunas chicas-Que por cierto no sé si eran por los lugares o por lo bien que nos veíamos, seguramente los lugares.

- Aquí es Bella –Dijo Alice señalando la fila. -Es junto en el centro, como te había dicho. -Empezamos a caminar entre las bancas y algunas personas. Llegamos a nuestros asientos y Alice se sentó en el, mientras yo hacía lo mismo, aunque lo más seguro era que cuando empezaran a tocar se subiera a su silla.

- Me parece que llegamos temprano –dije… esto era una perdida de tiempo, pero todo por Alice…

- Si Bella, porque si no llegas antes alguna estúpida te roba el asiento. - Fruncí el ceño.

- Entiendo –dije… aún me costaba entender la competencia que se formaba entre las fans… al punto de insultarse. Me daba mucha risa… ¿Cómo serían las peleas de fans?

- Bueno… ahora iré a comprar alguna golosina, para pasar el rato-dijo mi amiga mientras se ponía de pié.

- No exageres comprando cosas Alice –pedí… yo la conocía muy bien y sabía que era capaz de comprar el carrito entero de golosinas.

- Solo aguas minerales y algún aperitivo –contestó como si fuese lo más obvio…

- Eso espero. - Sonrió y se fue saltando...

EDWARD POV

- ¿Qué haces Jasper? –pregunté cuando lo vi tan quieto.

- Medito, hermano. Necesito estar relajado y tranquilo para el concierto, y también para la fiesta que daré en mi casa después de este éxito –contestó.

- ¡Wou! ni tocamos y ya empezaste a alardear -Dijo entrando al camerino James.

- ¿Están listos? - Dije seriamente.

- ¿Oye hermano qué demonios te pasa? - Me dijo James un poco cabreado por mi comportamiento.

- Nada me pasa ¡Nada! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! hace dos semanas que no se me ocurre ninguna estúpida canción y ustedes tampoco piensan ¡Demonios! - Dije tirando una ramo de rosas que nos habían regalado... yo que sé, alguna famosa estúpida a la que le gusta nuestra música.

- Ya se nos ocurrirá una amigo, relájate... - Dijo Jasper, parecía que me estaba tirando oleadas de relajación pero se fueron a la mierda cuando empecé a recordar que la banda se estaba yendo al inodoro.

- ¡QUE ME RELAJE! ¡TENEMOS UN CONTRATO JASPER! Si no tenemos una canción en 15 días… ¡Para! ¡No tenemos ni idea de cómo hacer una estúpida canción! –dije mientras paseaba como maniático por el camerino, estaba de nervios y ¡Mierda! Si que necesitaba relajarme… pero ¡No podía! - no hay inspiración Jasper… ¡Y TU ME PIDES QUE ME RELAJE! –exploté más aún.

- Mira Edward, cantaremos alrededor de una hora y media, y si no te relajas, no puedes cantar ¿Recuerdas? así que cálmate ¡Y NO ME GRITES MAS PORQUE NO ERES MI PADRE! - Me grito alterado Jasper, vaya… había conseguido alterar a Mahatma Gandhi.

- ¡Oigan!... cálmense… hoy hay concierto y fiesta, así que olvidémonos de esto. No podemos estar peleados mientras tocamos –pidió James… al fin decía algo coherente. ¡Ay Mierda! No conseguía relajarme, siempre era el centrado del grupo… ¿Cómo podían estar tan relajados?

- Lo siento- Me disculpé, entrando en razón… o lo intenté al menos - Perdona Jasper, estaba...

- Estabas para la mierda - Dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Adoraba a Jasper… y aquí viene mi bipolaridad.

- Sí… estoy… estoy con los nervios de punta, el no tener inspiración, me vuelve loco –Admití.

- ¿Loco? Si ya lo sabemos, no era necesario que lo confirmaras. - me dijo James intentando bromear y funcionó.

- Y no es necesario que tú me lo digas, eres un idiota –respondí.

- Siempre tan caballeroso Edward. - Dijo james haciéndome ojitos y cruzando sus manos en su regazo… parecía uno de esos estúpidos "Ositos Cariñositos" cuando se mueven de un lado a otro y te lanzan besos felices… se veía tan gay…

- Eh… yo pensé que te gustaban las mujeres, James. - Le dijo Jasper a James tirándole un almohadón.

- Por eso le hago ojitos de Edward, es una gran mujer. - Jasper ni siquiera fingió no reírse. Comenzó a golpear la mesa del ataque de risa que tenia.

- Claro, por eso Jasper esta celoso. - Se atragantaron los dos con su propia saliva. Yo también podía jugar a este juego de gays… aunque no lo era… claro que no…

Salí del camerino y me dirigí al escenario. Todavía era temprano para que comenzaran a llegar, pero siempre había alguien que venía a reclamar su asiento. Me dirigí a mi destino, viendo un poco lo que era el teatro. No había visto mucho de él, me tomaba muy enserio los ensayos. Me asome entre el telón y me di cuenta que ya estaba comenzado a llenarse. Me fije en las primeras filas. Solo había un par de chicas y... una mujer realmente hermosa, un cuerpo escultural, que ni siquiera faltaba que se levantara para ver tenía unas curvas de... Se notaba nerviosa, sus ojos eran color chocolate, pero cuando comenzaron a probar la luz sus ojos se tomaron un color miel. Sonreí, la seguí observando y pude notar que se sonrojaba fácilmente. Rápidamente se paro al ver a una pequeña chica, muy bella pero nada comparado con ella. Me dieron unas ganas inmensas de ir y bajar del escenario solo para preguntarle cómo se llama.

Esa noche le dedicaría las canciones a ella. Volví al camerino ahora con una sonrisa de estúpido. Y al rato entro Irina, la organizadora de los conciertos y de todo eso... nada importante… siempre me decía "no te preocupes por nada, solo por hacer canciones y cantarlas bien" ¡Genial! Ahora no tenía ni canciones ni ganas de cantarlas bien, aunque me había subido mucho la autoestima luego de ver a la chica de ojos chocolate.

- Vengan, en una hora comenzara el show y los necesitamos afuera. Ya empezaron a entrar las espectadoras –dijo alegre… ella ganaba buen dinero por esto.

Jasper y James se levantaron, salí del camerino detrás de ellos. Vi como Jasper se colocaba el bajo y James agarraba los palillos, practicando con las superficies sólidas empezó a hacer ruido.

- ¡Puedes quedarte quieto James! - Le grite, a veces era tan molesto. Me dolía mucho la cabeza pero no sé si la razón era el ruido o la chica de ojos chocolate que me estaba esperando allá afuera. Ojala sea mi fan. Pensé.

- ¡Oye amigo! estás irritado, cálmate… necesitamos al Eddie relajado y energético –dijo como si le estuviese explicando a un niño de cinco años.

- No me digas Eddie, Jaime - Ese era el apodo que le había puesto por llamarme Eddie.

- Y tú no me llames Jaime –dijo algo más serio.

- Lo siento Jaime, no fue mi intención hacerte enojar. - Me dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Oigan cálmense los dos. - Dijo Jasper, el infeliz siempre nos hacia calmarnos. Estaba tan alterado que sentía que podía matar en cualquier momento a Gandhi…

- Ya está casi lleno el teatro. En cinco minutos comenzará el concierto. - Nos aviso Irina corriendo de un lado a otro.

- ¿Ya pasaron los 30 minutos? - Pregunto Jasper, pero nadie le contesto.

Nos preparamos para salir al escenario. Haríamos una entrada por debajo del escenario junto con un montón de fuegos artificiales o algo así había entendido, también habría como humo debajo de nosotros. No sabía si querían que las fans se emocionaran o que pensaran que estaban en Halloween… humo, eso es tan de ultratumba.

- ¿Recuerdan? Con 'solo aquí'.

Empezamos a subir por el escenario y un grito aturdidor se centró en nuestros oídos.

- Solo aquí

Sentado sin saber qué hacer

Yo sé que tú estás con él

Y no regresarás por mí

No tendré palabras que decir tal vez

Ni un beso para darte a ti

Ni un sueño que dejé morir - Comenzó Jasper junto con el bajo y yo empecé con la guitarra. Y detrás la batería.

- Y en la mañana espero

Un corazón sincero

Que sólo busca libertad - James cantó mientras subía el tono en la batería.

_Aquí voy..._

- Yo sólo quiero olvidar

Lo que sufrido por ti

Y es difícil olvidarte

Sí tú estás aquí

Sí tú estás aquí

Los tres - Solo aquí

Sentado sin saber qué hacer

Yo sé que tú estás con él

Y no regresarás por mí

No tendré palabras que decir tal vez

Ni un beso para darte a ti

Ni un sueño que dejé morir.

Con nosotros cantaban las fans, pero me di cuenta de que la que tarareaba la canción era la chica que me había embelesado, estaba delicadamente sentada como un ángel, si…eso era un ángel. Me acerqué al público haciendo unas maniobras con la guitarra. Y luego seguí cantando. Tenía que dejar la guitarra de lado, como en el ensayo. Comencé a darle la mano a las fans, como siempre solía hacer Jasper, pero al parecer también se había embobado porque solo veía a la acompañante del ángel que tarareaba mis canciones.

Toqué las manos de las fans y ella parecía tímida y no quería acercarse. Cuando la miré se sonrojo mostrando un tono rojo sobre sus mejillas y frente. Sonreí y también me gané el grito fuerte de un par de admiradoras.

Cuando terminamos la 1º canción salimos del escenario, apurándonos para la próxima canción. Amor de Verano esta vez la cantaría solo Jasper y yo.

- Edward ¡Tengo una idea! –dijo Jasper emocionado.

- ¡Uh! va a llover hermano. - Dije apurándome e intentando cabrearlo un poco - Escúpelo.

- Invitemos a las chicas de la primera fila a la fiesta - Me miró inspeccionando mi rostro. Me parecía una idea genial, así sabría como se llama el ángel que tenia sentada enfrente mío.

JASPER POV.

No perdería la oportunidad de conocer a esa chica, era hermosamente preciosa. Cuando la vi por poco me caigo del escenario a sus pies. Me sonrió. No lo podía creer.

¿Y si la invitaba a la fiesta? ¿Y si tenía novio? ¡Por favor… ¿Quién se negaría a estar con Jasper Hale?! ¿Y si ella sí? ¡Necesitaba salir de dudas!

Mejor le pregunto a Edward.

Cuando terminó la canción nos apuramos para cambiarnos y prepararnos.

- Edward ¡Tengo una idea! –dije algo emocionado.

- ¡Uh! va a llover hermano. - Dijo - Escúpelo.

- Invitemos a las chicas de la primera fila a la fiesta. - Sentí que come me carcomía los nervios. Lo miraba y quería matarlo por no contestar.

- Está bien, es tu fiesta no la mía. - Dijo sin importancia. Me dieron unas ganas de arrodillarme y besarle los pies. Pero claramente no la haría, quizás hace cuanto no se bañaba. Reí en mi fuero interno, me encantaba molestar a Eddie… espera… ¿Le dije Eddie? ¡Tanta junta con James me está volviendo Gay!

- ¡Irina! - La busqué y estaba hablando con las personas de seguridad.

- ¿Qué sucede? Preguntó ella.

- Necesito que traigas a todas las chicas de primera fila, después del concierto –pedí.

- ¡Eso me parece la idea más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida! Te pueden quizás romper una pierna o algo por el estilo Jasper –intentó razonar – no… pídeme lo que quieras menos esas estupideces –dijo tajante.

- Bueno… entonces busca a la chica que tiene pelo negro, es peticita y está justo en el medio del escenario. Y dile que puede traer a su acompañante -_Claro mientras no sea novio._

- De acuerdo, aunque me parece la idea mas estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida –continuó con el discurso.

- Gracias Iri - Mi apodo con cariño siempre había sido ese - ¿Y? Ve... - Le dije empujándola con delicadeza hacia donde estaba la salida para entrar al teatro.

Después volvimos al escenario y no puede sacarle la vista de encima y la mayor parte de las veces me acercaba para que tocaran mis manos, queriendo que solo ella la tomara, y que no tardó mucho en suceder. Tomó mi mano y parecía que me estaban inyectando morfina en las venas, me sentí como un drogado. La solté cuando me sonrió.

….

Cuando el concierto llego a su fin, Edward parecía embobado con la chica que estaba al lado de la mía.

- ¡LOS AMAMOS PHOENIX! - Dijo James al micrófono saliendo del escenario, después salí yo y por fin Edward.

Irina me esperaba parada en donde le había pedido el favor.

- ¿Y qué te dijeron?

- Que si, les dije que después del concierto, ó sea ahora las mandaríamos a buscar.

- ¿Te dijeron como se llaman? –pregunté ilusionado.

- Soy su secretaria… no detective privado - Me dijo con una sonrisa. Entré a mi camerino, atrás de Edward, estaba como volando en una nube. Entramos y como nuestro camerino tenía tres baños particulares, entré a uno de ellos junto con la muda de ropa. Lo mismo hicieron Edward y James. Cuando lleguemos a mi casa, ya estarán todos los invitados. Me di la ducha más rápida de toda mi vida, mientras me peleaba para que mis boxers entraran junto con el pantalón. Me puse la camisa después de ganar la lucha entre yo y mi boxer-pantalón.

Cuando salí, Edward estaba haciendo zapping en el plasma y James no había salido. Se demoraba mucho… que niña para sus cosas… o tal vez nosotros nos apresuramos mucho… era una posibilidad.

Empezaron a tocar la puerta del camerino, me apuré para cepillarme el pelo... ¿Que digo? Mi cabello era un caso perdido, podían confundir fácilmente a un león conmigo.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Irina, con las dos chicas atrás de ella. Ambas estaban preciosas, pero los ojos se me desviaron a la chica más baja, pero igual preciosa, realmente preciosa, me miro y me sonrió. Su pelo iba en punta, me encantaba.

- Pasen - Les dije a las tres. Irina pasó como si nada, pero la chica preciosa de ojos dorados, me miraba con una sonrisa y la otra estaba sonrojada.

EDWARD POV

_¡GRACIAS JASPER! ¡TE ADORO!_ Pensé, cuando vi que era ella la acompañante de la chica.

Por poco me caigo del sofá, apagué el plasma y me paré al lado de Jasper. Parecía estúpido, mi cara debía ser un poema. ¡Dios! ¡Te daría un hijo Jasper! … No literalmente por supuesto…

- Esto... Ella son... - Dijo Irina quien las vio, al parecer ella no sabía tampoco sus nombres… ¡Dios! Jasper hace el trabajo y lo hace mal… bueno, Irina no era detective… pero nada le costaba averiguar. ¡Quería hacer berrinche!

- Alice, me llamo Alice. - Dijo la más pequeña. Parecía duende, medio sonreí, mejor no le decía a Jasper.

- Hola Alice. - Jasper se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Alice aceptó el beso y se lo devolvió, al parecer la hermosa chica de ojos chocolates era muy tímida por que no abrió la boca.

- Ella es Bella - Le explicó Alice a Jasper y al parecer a mí también.

- Hola Bella - Le dijo Jasper a Bella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Ho-l-Hola Jasper - Dijo con vos temblorosa. Su voz era encantadora de los mismísimos ángeles. Por eso ella iba a ser mi ángel. ¡Que dulzura! ¡La quiero parta mí! ¡Mía!

- Bueno ¿Saben para qué están acá? - Alice sonrió y Bella se quedó quieta, ambas negaron con la cabeza - Están aquí para ir con nosotros a mi casa, a una fiesta. ¿Qué les parece?

- Nos parece Genial ¿No Bella? Pero no les moleta si voy con mi auto... ¿Cierto? –preguntó la duende.

- Para nada. - Dijo Jasper. - Disculpen a mi amigo ¿Conocen a Edward? –Dijo Jasper y yo quise patearme mentalmente, estaba estático.

- Como no conocerlo, él es uno de los hombres más conocidos de las revistas populares –Dijo Alice/Duende.

- Hola Alice - Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, que también me lo devolvió. Le regalé una sonrisa torcida a Bella, por lo que me habían dicho era la que más les fascinaba a las chicas. - Hola Bella - Le dije con una sonrisa.

- Ho-h-l-Hola Edward - Le di un beso en la mejilla. Sentí como las mejillas de mi ángel estaban ardiendo.

- ¿James? - Preguntó con una sonrisa Alice.

- Bañándose - Le explicó Jasper - Esto chicas... ¿quieren... quieren autógrafos… fotos…? - Les preguntó Jasper.

- Preferimos una gaseosa Jasper si no te molesta - Le dijo con una sonrisa Alice. Al parecer nunca le habían contestado así a Jasper, porque parecía que la mandíbula se le caería al suelo al igual que a mí. ¡Dios! ¡No querían autógrafos ni nada por el estilo! ¡Aún había esperanza de chicas que no solo viesen nuestra fama! Esto era raro… nunca nos habían dicho ¡no! De una manera tan sutil.

Al instante Jasper y yo nos movimos buscando unas gaseosas. Chocamos y casi caímos, parecíamos idiotas… ¡Éramos idiotas!

- Esto... ¿Cola o Seven Up? - Dije.

- Una cola Light está bien - Dijo Alice.

- ¿Y tu Bella? –dije observando al hermoso ángel.

- ¿Yo? - Dijo con sorpresa, ya se habían sentado en el sofá donde yo había estado haciendo zapping. Pediria al teatro que me regala ese sofa. - Hm... Agua.

- Vamos Bella... No puedes tomar eso - Le dijo su amiga - Denle una Seven Up, es su favorita - Me explicó Alice. Eso sería un buen dato para poder salir con ella. Nota mental: Al Ángel le gusta la Seven Up.

- ¿Seven up? - La miré a ella.

- Ok - Dijo regalándome una sonrisa. Eso solo me hizo falta para ir a buscar. Jasper sacó dos Colas y yo saque dos Seven Up.

- Bueno… ¿Qué les parece si salimos después de que salga James y ustedes terminen su gaseosa? –preguntó Jasper.

- Nos parece bien - Dijo Alice dando un sorbo.- ¿Dónde es la fiesta? –preguntó.

- En mi casa Alice –Dijo Jasper claramente Filtreando con ella.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Saben donde hay unas camisas...? - Salió James con su pantalón pero sin camisa. Miró a Alice y luego a Bella, les sonrió pero miro fijamente a Bella - Ellas son...

- Alice y Bella – Le dijo Jasper.

- Ya se - Se acercó a Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Tú eres Alice –le dijo coquetamente.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella - Y tú eres Bella, tu rostro me lo dice –dijo con tono seductor… ¡Entre Gandhi y yo lo mataríamos, maldito Don Juan!

Me dieron unas ganas de romperle la cara a mi amigo. Mire a Bella que estaba tomando un color rojo carmín impresionante.

- ¡Wou James! has roto el record en Bella, jamás logra llegar a ese color –dijo Alice muy entusiasta…

- ¡Genial! ese no es el primer record que haré en ella ¿No Bella? - Dijo James agarrando **_MI _**camisa y se sentó al lado de **_MI_** Bella

_¿Mi Bella? O dios esto me ha comenzado a afectar ¡Maldito Hijo de P…! No… ma caía bien su mamá… _

- ¿Oye Jasper? ¿Las invitaste a la fiesta? –preguntó muy interesado de pronto…

- De hecho por eso las llame - Dijo Jasper mirando a Alice.

- ¡Bueno entonces que esperamos! Vamos ya a la fiesta - James se levanto al igual que Jasper y yo, luego se paró Alice y Bella también. No sé porque no podía parar de mirarla y tampoco sé por qué no puede parar de sonrojarse. Es tan frustrante…

- ¡Que empiece la fiesta! - Dijo Jasper saliendo del Camerino junto con las chicas.

Cuando estuvimos afuera, Alice se fue con Bella hacía el estacionamiento, mientras nosotros junto con los guardaespaldas. Cuando me subí a la limusina, pude ver que salía del estacionamiento un Porche amarillo 911 turbo. Jasper parecía maravillado. El chofer arranco mientras yo comenzaba a pensar que haría para estar toda la fiesta con Bella.

* * *

Bueno al parecer no ls gustan mi historia asi que la eliminare jaajja nah mentira!! bueno el porximo cap lemmon!!

**PROXIMO CAPITULO...**

**Nuestros labios quedaron a escasos centimetros, y esto se esta poniendo exitante, por haberle mojado la camisa se notaba sus bien torneados musculos y realmente comence a exitarme. No sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo pero mis labios al igual que los suyos se unieron. Parecian aditivos y encajaban perfectamente con los mios. Podia compararlos con la seda o algo asi. No era la primera vez que besaba pero tampoco podia decir que era una experta en besos.  
- ¿Sabes? Si no te quitas la camisa, te podrias resfriar...  
_¡Esperen otra vez! ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Donde quedo la linda y timida Bella?_ El alcohol es malo, pero lo que menos se me venia a la cabeza eran las ganas de parar. Aunque mi cuerpo respondiera solo.**

¡Les dejo el principio de la larga noche de Bella! Que lo disfrunte Y el cap tambien.

Tengo solo pocos reviews, y las chicas que aparceran tendran papeles en este fic

Los invito a leer mis novelas.

Prometo publicar pronto en todas...

Con cariño...

Sofi Cullen


	5. La fiesta y ¿Un poco mas?

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. LO QUE ES MIO S LA HISTORIA, SI ESTOY LOCA JAJAJA

**MALDITA MEYER!! HACE PERSONAJES TAN SEXYS!!!**

**LEMMON! OIGAN A LAS CHICAS QUE NO LES GUSTAN LOS LEMMON NO ES NECESARIO QUE LO LEAN.**

* * *

DE NUEVO A TI

**Capitulo 4: La fiesta y... ¿Un poco más?**

BELLA POV

-¿¡Viste Bella!? ¿¡Viste cómo me miraba Jasper!? –decía Alice totalmente emocionada.

- Si si, que emoción. - Dije sacando mi vestido desde la bolsa, en el asiento trasero.

- Es el negro ¿Recuerdas? –dijo ella.

- Si Alice, si. –no era tan boba, aunque debo admitir que suelo tener una mente de teflón.

- ¡Dios Jasper Hale, Mi Jasper Hale! - Dijo Soñadora mi amiga mientras conducía, esta vez iba a una velocidad moderada.

- ¿Alice Amiga puedes parar el coche? –pedí.

- Si pero perderé de vista la limusina de ellos –respondió ella un poco apenada.

- Oh de acuerdo. - Me saqué mi ropa y comencé a ponerme el vestido, me sentía rara con esta ropa de encaje. Me puse el vestido y me lo acomode. Como pude saqué los tacos que iban apropiados con el vestido…según Alice. Volví al asiento delantero ya arreglada y volví a acomodarme el vestido. Alice frenó el Porche y bajó del auto para subirse a los asientos traseros.

- ¡Conduce Bella! - Me dijo rápidamente mientras sacaba su vestido.

Me resulto extraño, relajador y a la vez realmente peligroso conducir tremendo auto, pero lo logré, no pisaba demasiado fuerte el acelerador y los cambios los mantenía equilibrados, no quise aumentar la velocidad por miedo a estrellarme contra un árbol o con algún auto, ya que había comenzado a acercarme a las zonas residenciales, es decir en donde se encontraban las casas de los millonarios… en este caso de una estrella de rock.

- Ya estoy, sigue conduciendo Bella… mientras me arreglo el cabello y me maquillo –dijo Alice.

- Ok.

Seguí manejando hasta que la limusina paró frente a una casa enorme, de más o menos 3 pisos, había tres balcones y un gran ventanal en la parte superior. Se podía ver la piscina y el jardín junto con el pequeño parque que había.

- Bella detente - Dijo mi amiga, detuve el auto lentamente y cuidadosamente.

Alice bajó y entró en el lugar del copiloto. Comenzó a maquillarme, soltó mi cabello y le aplico mas gel haciendo los bucles que ya traía.

- ¡Estas preciosa Bella! –dijo emocionada de su trabajo realizado.

- Tú también Alice –dije dándole una sonrisa.

- Ahora hay que decidir si eres Sra. Smith o Sra. Cullen - Dijo guardando sus cosas en su bolso.

- Alice por favor, James tiene novia... –dije rogando piedad.

- Que fácilmente puede romper por ti… -dijo ella despreocupada. No me entrometería en una relación.

- Y Edward, bueno... no lo conozco Alice, sé su literalmente vida, pero él no la mía... –dije siendo lógica.

- Pero eso se puede arreglar Bella, además solo te estoy pidiendo que salgas con ellos, no ahora, esta noche solo diviértete ¿Si? –me dijo.

- De acuerdo Alice –no le podía negar nada a este duendecillo del mal.

Estacioné el coche un poco más cerca de la casa. Alice bajó rápidamente y yo detrás de ella.

Mi amiga comenzó a caminar hacía la entrada, donde había dos par de gorilas. Si, ellos no eran seres humanos, eran primates.

- Buenas noches, el Sr. Hale nos está esperando - Les aviso a los chicos - Yo soy Alice y ella Bella, estamos invitadas - Dijo al gorila con la lista de invitados.

- Si, los Srs. las están esperando - Dijo el gorila. Alice entró a la casa que por supuesto estaba con el sonido a todo lo que daba y las luces muy similares a los boliches. Era una fiesta Bella, recuerda decía mi conciencia.

- ¡Llegaron nuestras invitadas! -Dijo James acercándosenos, estaba perplejo cuando nos vio.

- ¡Wou Oigan están bellísimas! - Dijo James tomándonos de la mano, obligándonos a dar una vuelta.

- Gracias James - Le dijimos ambas.

- ¡MIERDA! - Escuché decir a Jasper - Están... Wou... Están... -¿Podía acaso él estar hiperventilando? Si…

- Gracias Jasper - Le dijo Alice - Oye James… acabo de ver afuera el auto de tu novia ¿No era que no vendría? –dijo la maliciosa de Alice…

- ¡Maldición! Le dije que no podría venir - Dijo James saliendo de la casa. Cuando miré a mi lado, Alice ya no se encontraba.

Me acerqué entre la gente al bar y me senté.

- ¡Oye Bella! - Esa era la voz de Edward, mi cuerpo se estremeció al igual que cuando me dio el beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Edward? - Dije al verlo con una ropa más elegante pero cómoda e informal.

- Estas hermosa, Bella, me quedo corto al decir hermosa, estas hermosísima - Me sonroje. ¡Maldita sea! Hoy había batido todos mis records, de seguro los tomates me envidiaban.

- Graci-gracias Edward –dije tartamudeando.

-¿Quieres charlar en un lugar más tranquilo? - Yo asentí, me había comenzado a doler la cabeza por tanto ruido. Me tomó de la mano y el cuerpo se me estremeció desde el comienzo de la columna hasta la medula.

Me llevó escaleras arriba, cuando estuvimos allí, entramos a una habitación con un pequeño bar bien cargado de cualquier tipo de bebidas, unos sillones, realmente cómodos (eso parecían a simple vista) y una cama de dos plazas.

- Siéntate, buscaré algo para tomar. Allá abajo hay más ruido que en los propios boliches –dijo él.

- Creo que tienes razón - Dije sentándome en uno de los sillones que al parecer si eran cómodos, muy cómodos.

Edward trajo un champán junto con dos copas.

- Espero que te guste el champán, porque realmente lo prefiero en vez de la cerveza –me dijo mientras me daba esa sonrisa ladina tan sexy…

- Es estupendo. ¿Oye Edward… te molesta que me saque los tacos? –pregunté… ya no daba más con estos tacones.

- Para nada ¿Te molesta que me saque los zapatos? –me devolvió la misma pregunta.

- Adelante - Dije con una sonrisa. Me saqué los tacos y los dejé al lado del sofá.

- Dime Bella ¿Cuántos años tienes? - Dijo comenzado a servir el champán. Me entregó una copa y él tomó la otra. En mi vida pocas veces había tomado… no era mi primera vez tomando, así que quizás ni efecto me haga.

- Tengo 18 ¿Tú 20? –pregunté… claro que lo sabía luego de leer al menos sus 20 biografías… todo bajo la estricta supervisión de Alice.

- Si Bella ¿Cómo era tu apellido? –dijo tomando otro sorbo de su copa.

- Isabella Marie Swan. Pero completo es horrible así que me dicen Bella –dije algo sonrojada.

- Isabella – Repitió… nunca me había gustado mi nombre, pero en sus labios sonaban a poesía.

_¿Qué dices Bella? Apenas lo conoces._

- A mí me gusta, pero si prefieres que te llame Bella, así será –dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias Edward.- Dije tomando un sorbo - ¿Te gusta hacer lo que haces? - Le pregunté.

- ¿Hacer qué? - Él tomó también.

- Cantar y hacer canciones - Dije tomándome todo lo que quedaba en mi copa.

- ¿Más? - Dijo tomando el champán.

- Sip - Dije extendiéndole la copa. Me sirvió y me sentí como alcohólica, tal vez luego necesitaría rehabilitación…

- Me gusta tocar, y componer música... –dijo no muy seguro.

- ¿...Pero? –continué picándole…

- Pero últimamente no tengo inspiración ni para hacer música ni letras –dijo algo apenado.

- Jjajajajajajaajjaja - Comencé a reírme ¿Eso era un problema? Yo tenía que preocuparme por entrar a la universidad y él no podía hacer canciones. ¡Que loco es el mundo!

- ¿De qué te ríes? - Dijo molesto.

- Yo me preocupo por estar a la universidad y tú...- Carcajada - y tú no puedes hacer canciones. –dije divertida.

- ¡Oye! es un gran problema y creo que ya te estás poniendo borracha. - Dijo intentando sacarme la copa. Lo esquivé.

- Yo decido cuando me estoy poniendo borracha y seguro que es fácil hacer estúpidas canciones de amor –dije… ok… eso fue un poco grosero.

- Por supuesto que es difícil hacer canciones de amor y no creo que sea apropiado que te emborraches –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- shhh... toma - Dije dándole la botella en la boca y dio un largo sorbo, mirándome fijamente...

¡ESPEREN! Yo no soy así... Estupendo ya estoy borracha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dos horas más tarde... junto con tres botellas de champán.

- Estas hermosa Bella... - Me dijo Edward.

- Es la décima jajaja quinta vez que me lo decís - Dije apoyada contra su pecho y tomé otro sorbo de champán.

- Dame un poquito - Dijo sacándome la botella de las manos y mojándome el vestido.

- ¡Oye! - Dije sacándole la botella y sentándome bien en el sillón - Tú también necesitarás un poco de champán en la camisa, es muy blanca - Cuando lo comencé a mojar de champán intentó sacármela de la mano, pero me negué y nos caímos del sillón.

Nuestros labios quedaron a escasos centímetros y esto se está poniendo excitante, por haberle mojado la camisa se notaban sus bien torneados músculos y realmente comencé a excitarme. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo pero mis labios al igual que los suyos se unieron. Parecían aditivos y encajaban perfectamente con los míos. Podía compararlos con la seda o algo así. No era la primera vez que besaba pero tampoco podía decir que era una experta en besos.

- ¿Sabes? Si no te quitas la camisa, te podrías resfriar... –dije con voz sexy…

¡Esperen otra vez! ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Dónde quedó la linda y tímida Bella? El alcohol es malo, pero lo que menos se me venía a la cabeza eran las ganas de parar. Aunque mi cuerpo respondiera solo.

- Si lo sé ¿Por qué no me la quitas tú? –dijo el sexy de Edward…

EDWARD POV

Estaría mal aprovecharme de una chica alcoholizada, pero ella no tenía ni la más mínima intención de parar. Y que digo... Tampoco es una niña, sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

Sin dejar de besarla me paré y la lleve hasta la cama. Bella comenzó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de mi camisa, lenta y tortuosamente. Bajé mis labios a su cuello, dejando chupones bien notables y ganándome unos jadeos de su parte.

Mi camisa calló en el piso y Bella comenzó a besarme el cuello, bajando a mi pecho y en eso besó y succionó uno de mis pezones, haciéndome jadear su nombre. La tiré a la cama con suavidad. Cuando comenzó a intentar desabrochar mis pantalones, la detuve.

- Todavía no, preciosa –le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella se mordió el labio... ¿No se daba cuenta que eso era condenadamente sexy? La hice darse vuelta, mientras la sentaba en mis piernas y besaba el comienzo de su espalda y mis manos bajaban hacía el cierre del vestido… mientras lo hacía, dejé besos por su espalda y su cuello.

Me deshice del vestido en unos segundos, pero me detuve para observar el hermoso conjunto de encaje que llevaba puesto. Gruñí al instante y uní nuestros labios ferozmente.

Bella se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre mí, mezclando sus dedos con mi pelo y yo tenía una mano en su cintura. La atraje más a mí... si es que eso fuera posible y la acosté completamente sobre la cama mientras le sacaba el sostén. Besé su cuello y bajando a sus senos atrapé con mi boca uno de sus pezones mientras mi mano acariciaba su otro seno.

-¡Edward!- Bella grito cuando mi lengua succionó su pezón.

BELLA POV

Nunca me arrepentiría de esto, era la sensación más satisfactoria en el mundo. Edward besaba y acariciaba mis senos y yo arqueaba mi espalda ante él.

Pero esto era injusto, yo estaba casi desnuda mientras que él llevaba puesto aún su pantalón.

Edward comenzó a besarme el estomago y bajó hasta mi bragas. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo volví a mis labios.

- Me parece injusto que tú tengas más ropa que yo ¿No crees? –dije, estaba totalmente bajo el efecto del alcohol… pero aún conciente, yo creo que si lanzaban una llama de fuego a mi cuerpo, me encendía completa… ok, eso se puede malinterpretar, mejor me callo.

- Si… me parece injusto - Dijo intentado sacarse los pantalones. Esta iba a ser mi primera vez, estaba borracha pero no tanto… sabía que quizá mañana no me acuerde de nada, pero por lo menos quiero disfrutar este momento. Me mordí el labio, al punto que me estaba por sangrar, le quité sus manos del pantalón y yo lo intenté. El unió nuestros labios mientras yo desabrochaba el pantalón. Me quedé sorprendida al notar su miembro erecto y duro.

Me sonrojé y sentí que mi rostro ardía en llamas.

Edward se sacó los pantalones y siguió besándome. Siguió con su recorrido por mis senos y luego bajo hasta mis bragas haciéndome jadear.

Las sacó lentamente mientras besaba mi intimidad. Apreté con fuerza las sabanas con las manos. Sentí como Edward jugaba con su lengua y mi clítoris, haciéndome gritar...

-¡EDWARD!

- Eres exquisita Bella –dijo aún con sus labios en mi centro… dejando su aliento al hablar… eso era aún más excitante.

Si, era obvio que me había mojado toda y estaba realmente excitada. Una gran oleada de calor me recorrió y sentí como mis piernas se tensaban... Mi primer orgasmo fue sensacional...

Edward volvió a besarme y yo intencionalmente me senté a horcajadas suyas. ¿Cuándo se había sacado el boxer? Cuando lo hizo no me enteré, pero si sentí que su miembro erecto estaba en mi entrada.

Él estaba tan excitado… tanto o más que yo, pero lo que era seguro era que esta noche iba a perder mi virginidad.

- Edward yo- yo soy virgen - Él comenzó a besarme por todo el rostro y luego se acerco a mi oído.

- Te prometo ser cuidadoso ¿Lista? - Asentí.

Edward entro en mí lentamente, pero como prometió, fue realmente cuidadoso. Un inmenso dolor me recorrió por el cuerpo. Edward se quedo quieto unos minutos mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbraba al tamaño de tremendo intruso. Si… eso rompía todos los records, no tenía idea como me pudo caber dentro.

El dolor fue disminuyendo hasta solo convertirse en placer y necesidad de más.

Volví a besar a Edward con pasión, fervor y mucha necesidad. Edward puso sus manos en mi cadera y empezamos a movernos los dos juntos. Nos completábamos, pero necesitaba más...

- Edward... - Gemí - Mas rápido, más... –pedía yo.

- ¡Si Bella! ¡Si! - Él imponía el ritmo y yo lo seguía.

Mis pechos saltaban por cada embestida que me daba y Edward los besaba y acariciaba.

Cuando ambos estábamos por terminar, Edward me besó y yo lo acepte mientras sentía que tocábamos la cima del mismísimo cielo con las manos.

No había nada comparado con lo que había sentido esa noche. Conocí a las estrellas de Rock más populares del momento. Dos de ellas nos invitaron a una fiesta. Me emborraché con Edward Cullen y perdí mi virginidad con él. Quizás esto fue lo más loco que me pasó en la vida... error... es lo más loco que me pasó en la vida.

Ambos nos tiramos en la cama, yo tenía a Edward descansando en mi pecho y entre mis piernas. No quería separarme y al parecer él tampoco.

Edward se quedó sobre mi pecho y al instante sentí que su respiración tomaba ritmo. Al rato yo también me quede dormida mientras veía a tremendo dios dormir en mi pecho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una tenue luz me alumbró los ojos y los abrí instantáneamente. No fue buena idea... Me duele mucho la cabeza, no… esto era peor que un dolor de cabeza, estaban teniendo una construcción ahí adentro, me estaban taladrando.

Miré a mi alrededor y me encontré con Edward al lado mío, parecía un bebe. Sonreí pero me arrepentí de ello, ya que sentí que me taladraban el cerebro.

Me levanté lentamente, no quería que mi cabeza explotara… no aún. Me giré hacía mi cartera, saqué el celular, dos llamas recibidas y eran de Alice. Miré el reloj... Las 8AM… Me dirigí hacia la ventana con la cabeza entre mis manos. EL Porche de mi amiga seguía estacionado.

Miré las sabanas y había una mancha de sangre en ellas. Es verdad... había perdido mi virginidad. Busqué mi ropa que estaba dispersada por todo el lugar. Me vestí lentamente y seguí buscando toda mi ropa.

Luego de 20 minutos la encontré toda y estaba completamente vestida. Me dolía un poco el cuerpo también y sentía que devolvería todo lo que había comido anoche. El alcohol es malo, no me cansaré de repetirlo...

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí escaleras abajo. Me acerqué a la cocina y vi a Alice sentada con una sonrisa.

- Alice... - Susurré.

- ¡Hola Amiga! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sucedió anoche? Desapareciste... ¿Al parecer te divertiste mucho con Edward? –preguntó con una voz muy insinuante.

- Alice te mataré, pero cuando no me duela la cabeza –fue lo que pude responder a sus miles de preguntas.

- Y ¿Dime? - Dijo tomando un sorbo de café.

- Si me sirves café te cuento y nos vamos ya de aquí –pedí.

- ¡Oh! Bella no te puedes ir así, no después de lo que pasó entre Edward y tú – Dijo sirviéndome una tasa de café.

- ¿Y tú con Jasper? –pregunté, esperando que me dijese…"Tuvimos el sexo más salvaje de la historia" con su voz de soprano, para no sentirme "La única chica en la historia que hace cosas locas".

- Pues no llegó tan lejos como tú... –dijo mirándome sobre la tasa de café.

- Vete al demonio - Le susurré mientras tomaba un sorbo grande de café. Si, era oficialmente la chica más jodida que hace cosas locas en la historia de las fiestas.

- Pero me dijo que me quería conocer y quería conocer a mis padres. Oh Bella soy tan feliz... –dijo ella…

- Ya lo creo... –estaba realmente cabreada…

- Ahora dime tú Bella –pidió.

- Si nos vamos a tu casa, antes de que tus padres se despierten y ellos también - Dije mirando hacía el comedor.

- De acuerdo pero ¿No quieres volver a ver Edward? –dijo ella un tanto decepcionada.

- No Alice, él es una estrella de Rock y yo solo voy a ser una universitaria, yo para él sería otra aventura de las muchas de las que ya tuvo –dije muy segura… debía ser realista.

- Pero Bella... –intentó convencerme.

- Pero Bella nada - Dije tomando el último sorbo de café - Vamos ahora... - Le exigí. No todo era como en los cuentos de hadas…

- De acuerdo ¿Y tu bolso? –me preguntó.

- ¡Demonios! Está arriba –dije. No tenía ganas de subir. ¡Mierda! Mi cabeza…

- Bueno ve a buscarlo mientras yo busco las llaves en la habitación de Jasper –dijo ella.

- ¿No que no había sucedido nada? –dije.

- No sucedió nada, el durmió en el sillón que tiene en su habitación - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Subimos hacía las habitaciones. Volví a entrar a la habitación donde había sucedido... todo. Edward seguía dormido.

- ¡Gracias Dios! - Susurre bajito.

Agarré el Bolso y recordé lo que me había dicho él:

_Pero últimamente no tengo inspiración ni para hacer música ni letras._

Yo no era una gran escritora pero siempre me gustaba hacer poemas y ellos sabrían perfectamente ponerles ritmo y música.

Busqué algún papel y una lapicera y en el pequeño bar me encontré con un anotador y una lapicera.

Comencé a escribir con letra clara, o al menos eso intente porque me costaba escribir por el dolor de cabeza.

_Si fuera por ti, me harías sufrir_

_Casi sin pensarlo, podrías mentir._

_Si yo nunca fui tu historia de amor,_

_No juegues conmigo, es mejor tu adiós._

_Tal vez esto es lo mejor que sufrir de amor, u u_

_No lo hago por ti no quiero seguir._

_*Coro_

_Ya no quiero de ti nada_

_No puedo creerte nada_

_Vete y busca quien te quiera_

_Quien te aguante a tu manera_

_Por mi parte esta perdido,_

_Te he dejado en el olvido_

_Tan cansado estoy de ti... es mejor así._

_Es mejor así._

_No puedes luchar contra la verdad_

_Por mucho que llores no voy a cambiar_

_Tal vez esto es lo mejor que sufrir de amor_

_No lo hago por ti, no quiero seguir,_

_Y aunque esta noche estoy despierto_

_Puedo decirte que me siento_

_Mejor así, mejor, mejor así, mejor, mejor así, mejor, mejor así.._

_*Coro_

_Ya no quiero de ti nada no puedo creerte nada_

_Vete y busca quien te quiera,_

_Quien te aguante a tu manera_

_Por mi parte esta perdido_

_Te he dejado en el olvido_

_Tan cansado estoy de ti,_

_Es mejor así, vete, vete, es mejor así, vete, vete,_

_Es mejor así, vete, vete, es mejor así, vete, vete.._

_Ye e ye es mejor así vete_

_Será como si no existiera..._

_Bella_

Terminé al fin... Eso era lo que sucedería, sería como si no existiera, la borrachera había sido un error y haber tenido sexo el mayor error de mi vida.

**

* * *

**

**HOLA MIS CHICAS!!! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO!!**

QUIZAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITLO APARESCAN ALGUNAS CICAS, PERO REALMENTE NECESITO CHICAS MALAS, PERDON SI LES LLEGA A TOCAR EL PAPEL DE MALA.

EN CUESTION DEL LEMMON CREO QUE FUE EL MAS DIFICIL DE ESCRBIR EN TODA MI VIDA, POR QUE FUE EL MAS FUERTE.

Las canciones que use son:

Es mejor asi - Cristian Castro.

Amor de Verano - Airbag

Solo aqui - Airbag

Estan los videos de las canciones :D

Bueno si llego a los 20 RR publico jueves y si no publicare la semana que viene!!

Besos a mis amigas! Dani Cullen! Camila Cullen Hale! Aldi! jajaja y Manne!!!

Bueno besos a todas mis lectoras.

**Con cariño extra...**

**Sofi Cullen**


	6. La universidad

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. LO QUE ES MIO S LA HISTORIA, SI ESTOY LOCA JAJAJA

**MALDITA MEYER!! HACE PERSONAJES TAN SEXYS!!!**

* * *

DE NUEVO A TI

**Capitulo 5: La universidad.**

**Tres semanas más tarde.**

BELLA POV

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde lo del concierto y de que me habían aceptado en la Universidad Cambridge. Ahora me encontraba haciendo la maleta para irme mañana a primera hora.

¿Con Edward? Bueno ese tema quedo en el pasado, Alice empezó a salir con Jasper y creo que iba enserio con lo de Sra. Hale. Muchas veces Alice intentaba sacar el tema con Edward, hasta las veces que iba a su casa y ella estaba buscándome ropa o hablando con sus padres mientras yo me quedaba en la computadora. Edward llamaba a mi amiga y le escribía Mails... De esa noticia me había enterado una semana atrás cuando Alice me obligó a quedarme en su casa.

_- Bella ya vengo, diviértete con alguna cosa, prende la tele. Enseguida vuelvo tengo que salir, en 30 minutos vengo –decía, nunca entendería como podía una persona hablar tan rápido y no equivocarse. _

_- De acuerdo - Dije desde la cama._

_Mi amiga salió por la puerta de su habitación. Tomé el control de la televisión y comencé a cambiar de canal... cuando era la tercera vez que había visto todos los programas y no encontré nada. Me quede cinco segundos mirando el techo. Decidí ir a la computadora._

_Prendí el monitor y estaba abierto el Messenger de mi amiga. Mire sus contactos… tenía conectadas a varias chicas y chicos del colegio, pero se abrió una conversación de... ¡EDWARD CULLEN!_

**_Edward dice:_**

**_Hola Alice ¿Hablaste con Bella? Necesito hablar con ella._**

_Deje de lado y trate de controlar mi furia y abrí el historial de conversación._

**_Edward dice:_**

**_Hola Alice, oye necesito que me pases el numero de Bella._**

**_Alice dice:_**

**_¡Hola Edward! No creo que eso le agrade pero creo que mi amiga se equivoca... toma 0221-15- 463-3238_**

**_..._**

_Ahora entendía por que recibía llamadas a altas horas de la noche pero jamás hablaban._

_El celular de Alice comenzó a sonar. Había una imagen de Edward. Contesté._

_- Alice ¿Hablaste con Bella? Te estoy esperando hace media hora acá en el ca... ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué tienes el celular de Alice?_

_Corte y tiré el celular arriba de la cama._

_Ahora entendía por que Alice desaparecía por ocasiones, porque algunas veces me decía que salía con Jasper y otras solo me decía que se tenía que ir a algún lado. Todo encajaba. Desde aquel día cambie mi celular._

El día que me enteré Alice lloró, se arrodilló y creo que también prometió comprarme un local entero de ropa por lo que había hecho. Solo porque le dije "tenemos que hablar".

La cosa es que habíamos discutido y blablabla y después seguimos siendo las grandes amigas de siempre.

Alice, junto con Reneé y Phil me acompañaron al aeropuerto. Mi madre y Alice estaban haciendo un río juntas. Y cuando estuvimos en el aeropuerto parece que empeoró porque ahora venía acompañado de sollozos.

Cuando estuve a punto de abordar, venia la hora... de despedirnos. Aunque lo habían hecho miles y miles de veces.

La primera fue mi madre.

- ¡Prométeme que me llamaras y que usaras protección! –decía y algunas personas se dieron vuelta a mirar extrañados…

- ¡MAMÁ! –dije molesta y un poco divertida a la vez…

- Lo siento... ¡Ay Bella llámame!... Y te quiero mucho –Finalizó.

- Yo también te quiero y te llamaré –dije para tranquilizarla.

Ahora me tocó con Phil, ya que Alice había pedido específicamente que fuera la última. Era algo así como… "para alargar el momento de la despedida" para que fuese la más emotiva…

- No te olvides de nosotros Bella –me pidió con una sonrisa Phil… alguien normal, pensé.

- Por supuesto que no. Trata de que no te intoxique –le dije refiriéndome a las comidas de mi madre.

- Te escuché - Refunfuñó mi madre aún llorando.

- Te extrañaremos Bella –dijo el terminando su despedida.

- Y yo a ustedes.- Me dio un abrazo

Ahora venia mi loca mejor amiga.

- ¡Bella! - chilló -Prométeme que cuando vuelvas irás de compras conmigo y que me llamarás todas las noches y que tratarás de conectarte muy seguido. Y Que... - Esto lo había hecho.

- Alice amiga, tranquila te quiero. Y me conectaré cuando pueda y haré todo lo demás ¿De acuerdo? –pregunté.

- Si. Te quiero mucho Bella eres mi mejor amiga y eso nunca va a cambiar - Me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Yo también te quiero Alice y siempre seremos hermanas ¿De acuerdo? Y dile a Jasper de mi parte que si te hace algo lo mataré con mis propias manos - Le dije al oído.

- JAJA Está bien ¿Y Edw...-iba a preguntar, pero la interrumpí. Justo a tiempo.

- Alice será como si no hubiera existido para él ¿De acuerdo? - Ella solo asintió.

Les di un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de nuevo a todos.

Le di mi boleto a la azafata y entré al avión.

Busqué mi asiento. Mi madre lo había encargado por Internet, así que ni siquiera sabía si me tocaba el pasillo o al lado de la ventanilla.

Pues era como yo deseaba... Al lado de la ventanilla. Me senté y al parecer no había abordado mi compañero de asiento, así que decidí hacer una lista de las cosas que debía hacer cuando llegase a Londres, nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos desde Forks, un pueblito insignificante a Londres, específicamente a Cambridge donde estudiaría Literatura Inglesa… realmente era loco de pensar. Pero no imposible.

Pasó una azafata y le pedí que me trajera una hoja y una lapicera y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya las tenía. Si que eran eficientes.

Abrí el compartimiento y comencé a escribir.

1º Buscar un trabajo

2º hacer amigos, algo difícil.

3º No olvi...

- Hola - Me saludó una chica muy parecida a Alice, bueno no exactamente pero tenía la misma energía que ella.

- Hola - Le saludé. Me acomodé en el sillón del avión.

- Me llamo Thalia… pero me dicen Thaly –dijo ella amablemente.

- Pues Hola Thaly, me llamo Bella, en realidad me llamo Isabella pero no me gusta así que prefiero el Bella jaja –traté de simpatizar.

- Hola a ti también Bella - Reímos juntas - ¿De viaje? –preguntó curiosa.

- Si, me voy a Londres para estudiar en Cambridge –respondí orgullosa.

- ¡Que emocionante! Yo soy obstetra, también voy a Londres, me ofrecieron trabajar en una clínica –me contó.

- Que interesante. Yo tengo un poco de miedo porque nunca estuve en un país que no fuera Estados Unidos –dije.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 18 y ¿Tú, Thaly?

- 25 años. También es la primera vez que viajo a Inglaterra y nunca salí de mi país, así que estoy emocionada y un poco temerosa pero estoy bien dijo la chica.

Y así pasé el viaje de 7 a 10 horas (N/a: Chicas lo siento pero creo que fue lo que se me ocurrió, no sé exactamente cuánto sería un viaje así) hablando con mi compañera, ni cuenta me di cuando el avión comenzó a volar o cuando aterrizó. Lo único de lo que me enteré fue de cuando la azafata nos dijo: "abróchense los cinturones que estamos por aterrizar".

Thaly y yo hicimos caso. A la hora ya estábamos en el aeropuerto despidiéndonos.

- Fue un gusto conocerte Bella –dijo ella sinceramente.

- El mío también Thaly –le correspondí.

- Me encantaría seguir hablando contigo. Te doy mi tarjeta - Dijo sacando una de su cartera-Le sonreí y le prometí que la llamaría.

Fui a buscar mi bolso, a mostrar mi visa y WOULA. Salí del aeropuerto y tomé un taxi hacía el campus. Este viaje me saldría caro, después de todo eran 80 kilómetros los que tenía que recorrer.

Los paisajes, las casas, los museos a simple vista eran espectaculares. El museo británico era alrededor de diez manzanas de lo grande que era. Bueno… al menos eso parecía, seguramente lo visitaría cuando tuviera tiempo. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando pasamos por el Tower Bridge. El conductor del taxi iba a una velocidad moderada por lo cual no me costó disfrutar la vista.

Llegué al Campus a eso de las dos de la madrugada, supuse yo. Debería acostumbrarme al cambio de horario. Le pagué en dólares al taxista, mañana debería ir al banco central para cambiar el dinero a libras, creo que se llamaba The Bank of England o algo así. Antes de bajarme le pedí a el conductor que me dejara en algún hotel para pasar la noche, ya que mañana en la mañana me asignarían mi habitación y por lo tanto mi compañero de cuarto.

Me dejó en un hotel promedio, las paredes necesitaban una capa de pintura y había algunas manchas de humedad. Tomé mi equipaje y entré al lugar. Bueno… adentro era más arreglado que por afuera. Había dos sillones gastados, un escritorio y atrás de él una señora de unos sesenta años dormida y para no ser tan explícita se le estaba cayendo la baba; un ventilador, aunque en Londres estaban en otoño. Y una planta media moribunda. Espero que mi habitación estuviese bien.

- Buenas noches...-dije.

- Mmmm... - Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó en la silla correctamente mientras se sacaba los anteojos y se frotaba los ojos - Este... Disculpe... Buenas noches - Le sonreí.

- Buenas noches, esto... quiero una habitación - La mujer me sonrió y sacó una libreta junto con una llave.

- Esta en el lugar indicado -dijo.

- Si lo sé ¿Hay alguna habitación con baño particular? –pregunté.

- Si señorita... - Dijo mientras escribía en la libreta - ¿Usted es americana? –preguntó.

- Si –dije.

- Lo sabía, tiene acento. Bueno... - Me dio una boleta. - Son 50 libras.

- Esto... ¿Puedo pagar con dólares? –pregunté.

- Por supuesto - Saqué un par de dólares de 20 y le pague, no había hecho la cuenta correctamente, aunque para ser sincera era muy mala en matemáticas y solo quería darme una ducha y dormir.

- Aquí tiene ¿Quiere que la despertemos? - Me entregó la llave y le sonreí.

- Mmmm... Si por favor, a las 8 de la mañana si es posible.

- De acuerdo. La acompaño a la habitación –dijo la señora amablemente.

Pasamos por un pasillo mientras yo sostenía mi maleta y mi mochila. La mujer paró frente a una puerta de roble o de pino, no tenía ni idea.

- Aquí esta su habitación –dijo.

- Gracias - La mujer me sonrió, asintió y se fue de nuevo. Yo dejé la maleta en el suelo y abrí la puerta. Bueno por lo menos era algo. Había una cama de dos plazas y otra puerta que supuse yo, era la del baño. Había una televisión y un ventilador. Entré y dejé mi maleta al lado de la puerta. Saqué de la mochila mi pijama y entré al baño.

Me saqué la ropa mientras abría la ducha. Mi cuerpo se relajo cuando las gotas de agua caliente de la ducha cayeron sobre mi cuerpo. Me lavé el cabello y enjaboné mi cuerpo. Me quedé quieta en la ducha, realmente estaba relajada y no quería salir, pero mañana tendría un día largo así que necesitaba dormir.

Salí de la ducha, alisé mi cabello, me puse mi ropa y me metí en la cama. Necesitaba dormir… cosa que no me costó mucho, con solo cerrar los ojos quedé profundamente dormida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El golpe de la puerta me despertó, pero no quería despertarme, no aún. Apreté mi almohada y el golpe de la puerta volvió a sonar.

- Señorita son las 8 de la mañana –dijo la voz detrás de la puerta.

-mmm...

- ¿Señorita la dejo dormir? –preguntó nuevamente.

- MMM... No... Gracias –dije.

- De acuerdo, adiós.

Me estiré y di un grito medio ahogado mientras bostezaba. Me levante rápidamente y me fui a la ducha. Nunca usaba maquillaje pero hoy debería. Alice me había regalado un estuche completo con todo eso y me había enseñado como usar cada cosa. Cuando salí de la ducha, busqué ropa interior limpia y me puse unos vaqueros, una blusa azul marino manga larga y por último me puse un suéter blanco, puede que no estemos en invierno pero no quería pescar un resfriado.

Guardé mi pijama en una bolsa y lo metí de nuevo en la mochila. Me lavé lo dientes, me maquillé y me alisé el cabello. Sonreí, no estaba del todo fea, bueno usualmente me veía fea. Me di cuenta de que me faltó elegir calzado, así que busqué unos calcetines rosas con unas Convers negras.

Ordené mis cosas, salí de la habitación junto con mi maleta y mi mochila.

- Buenos días Señorita - Me saludó la señora de la noche.

- Buenos días - Le sonreí mientras me extendía un papel para firmar. Me acerqué, lo leí y firmé. - ¿No me pediría un taxi para ir al campus? –pedí.

- Por supuesto Señorita - Le entregué el papel mientras hacía la llamada. A los quince minutos ya había un taxi estacionado enfrente del hotel. Me despedí de la mujer y entré al taxi.

- Buenos días Señorita ¿A dónde? –preguntó el chofer.

- Al campus de Cambridge –dije.

- De acuerdo.

El hombre arrancó y en poco tiempo estuvimos allí. Le pagué, me acerqué con las maletas a un puesto donde supongo me darían la lista de libros, mi habitación, los horarios, en si me darían lo que necesitaría, sabía que Cambridge no sería fácil, pero la beca que obtuve me facilitó muchas cosas.

- Buenos días –me dijo un joven.

- Buenos días - Le sonreí, era un muchacho de unos 24 años, aunque estuviera sentado parecía alto, tenia cabello oscuro y ojos claros- ¿Nombre y Apellido? –consultó.

- Isabella Swan - Él rebuscó en la lista y cuando me encontró sonrió. - Bueno esta es la lista de libros, las fiestas de bienvenida, la tarjeta de tu habitación, el nombre de tu compañero de cuarto, tus horarios y la lista de profesores que te asignaron.

- Gracias... - Le dije mientras revisaba todo.

- Isabella... - Me llamo la atención.

- Bella - Lo miré y seguí leyendo.

- Bueno Bella, Bienvenida a Cambribge y mi nombre es Thomas –dijo el simpático jeven.

- Gracias Thomas, Hasta Luego - Me sonrió y me extendió un papel y una lapicera.

- Tienes que firmar Bella, antes de irte –explicó.

- ¡Oh Claro! - Miré el papel y firmé. - Hasta Luego.

- Hasta Luego Bella. - Sonreí y me dirigí a lo que sería mi nueva habitación.

Busqué entre los edificios, alguno que me dijera edificio 19, hasta que lo encontré… uno muy bonito, era todo de ladrillos artesanales y la puerta se parecía a la de los grandes hoteles.

Sonreí y entré al gran edificio. Mi gran secreto era que tenía cierto pánico a los ascensores y un terror a las escaleras, ya que soy muy torpe con ellas, pero preferí optar por el ascensor.

Entre en él y apreté el botón numero 6. Me tocaba el departamento "L" Busqué entre las puertas de las habitaciones...J...K...L...¡¡L!! Abrí la puerta mientras apoyaba mi maleta. Cuando entré había dos camas individuales, un chico robusto de cabellos castaño claro y ojos color dorado. Me miró y empezó a reírse.

-¡Oye Rose! llegó tu compañera –dijo el chico. Se le hicieron pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas… se veía tierno, aunque enorme. Era como un oso.

De eso salió una rubia espectacular, parecía modelo y sentí como me iba haciendo cada vez más chiquita. Parpadee unos instantes… cuando me sonrió. Por lo menos era una rubia simpática. ¡Hay esperanza en el mundo!

- Hola, tú debes ser Isabella - Me sonroje y le sonreí - Déjame ayudarte con tu maleta ¡EMMETT AYUDALA! - Le ordenó la chica. Aquel hombre tomó mi maleta y me pidió mi mochila gentilmente, se la entregué mientras la chica me tomaba la mano y me empujaba hacía la cama. Nos sentamos.

- Disculpa, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, dime Rose. Él es Emmet, mi prometido - Dijo ella mirándolo con adoración mientras él le tiraba un beso. Una puntada de celos me invadió, quizás si hubiera sido otra la forma en la que conocí a Edward y si hubiera sido otra la forma de cómo nos comportamos.

- Este, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella-aclaré, siempre era lo primero que decía… me lo sabía de memoria ya.

- Bueno Bella creo que seremos grandes amigas- Me sonrojé.

- Rose, creo lo mismo. - Me sonrió.

- Mira Rose, Bella es muy parecida a las manzanas, siempre esta roja - Dijo riendo Emmet. Rosalie lanzó una mirada asesina haciéndolo callar, aunque yo sentía que mi rostro ardía -Disculpa a Emmet, es muy gracioso.

- No-oNo importa - Le dije un poco apenada.

- Bueno chicas me tengo que ir, tengo que estudiar para las primeras parciales - Dijo. Se acercó y le dio un dulce beso a Rose, a mi me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - Lo siento Pecas. Es que soy así.

- Ya vete Emmet - Dijo Rose con una sonrisa. Emmet le tiró un beso y ella se lo devolvió, tocando su corazón y luego enviándole un beso.

Cuando al fin nos quedamos solas, Rosalie y yo empezamos a desempacar mi maleta y a ordenar mi mochila.

- Bella deberíamos ir de compras - Creo que encontré el reemplazo perfecto de Alice, aunque como Alice no había ninguna.

- Este… Rose... a mí no me gusta mucho ir de compras –dije.

- ¿A qué chica no le gusta? Tonterías te encantará. - Dijo mientras doblaba mi ropa y la guardaba en el armario - ¿Tienes novio Bella? - Me sonrojé y agaché la mirada, mientras guardaba una blusa en el armario.

- N-no

- ¿De qué parte de Estados Unidos vienes? –preguntó.

- De Phoenix pero nací en Forks, un pueblo de Washington –le comenté.

- ¡Oh yo soy de New York! Mi padre me envió aquí para estudiar economía y seguir los pasos de mi familia. Vine con Emmet, antes de irme él me propuso matrimonio y mi familia está muy feliz por la noticia, Bella.

- Que gran historia de amor –le dije sincera.

- Si lo sé. ¿Oye te molesta que ponga la radio?... es que se me hace aburrido el silencio.

- No, no hay problema.

Rose se acercó al stereo que seguramente ella trajo, y buscó en la radio local de música buena. Sintonizó una radio de música de todo tipo mientras volvía a ayudarme con mi equipaje.

_¡Y Ahora la banda del momento, cantándonos 'Esta Noche' Eclipse de Luna!_

_No quiero saber de ti_

_Ya es tarde para mentir_

_Hoy nuestro amor fracasó_

_Yo no pretendí que llegue a su fin_

_Sabes bien que yo en verdad te amé_

_Pero nunca vi caer_

_La flor que se marchitó_

_El sueño que un día soñamos los dos_

_Esta noche soñé con tu amor_

_Y no pude evitar sonreír_

_El recuerdo guardado quedó_

_Tan fuerte en mi ser y en mi corazón_

_Y aunque el tiempo lo pueda sanar_

_Estoy agonizando por ti_

_Ya no quedan palabras de más_

_No queda valor para que te siga amando_

_Sé que moriré por tu amor_

_Antes que entiendas que fuiste_

_Lo más dulce, lo más triste_

_Sabes bien que yo en verdad te amé_

_Pero nunca vi caer_

_La flor que se marchitó_

_El sueño que un día soñamos los dos_

_Esta noche soñé con tu amor_

_Y no pude evitar sonreír_

_El recuerdo guardado quedó_

_Tan fuerte en mi ser y en mi corazón_

_Y aunque el tiempo lo pueda sanar_

_Estoy agonizando por ti_

_Ya no quedan palabras de más_

_No queda valor para que te siga amando_

_Esta noche soñé con tu amor_

_Y no pude evitar sonreír_

_El recuerdo guardado quedó_

_Tan fuerte en mi ser y en mi corazón_

_Y aunque el tiempo lo pueda sanar_

_Estoy agonizando por ti_

_Ya no quedan palabras de más_

_No queda valor para que te siga amando._

Toda la canción la cantaba Edward, ya la sabía, ya que Alice me había obligado a escucharla. Miré a Rose que seguía guardando ropa… yo parecía en shock, mi cuerpo no me respondió y después de eso todo se volvió Negro.

* * *

**¡HOLA MIS CHICAS!**

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien… Acá en Argentina parece que nos vamos a quemar solitos, ya parecemos pollo al Spiedo por tanto calor. Jajaja.

¡¡Muchas gracias por los Reviews, me hubiera gustado llegar a los 20 pero está bien!! Espero que esta vez me los dejen jajaja.

Bueno Le digo a una de mis lectoras (Thaly) que volverá a aparecer en la historia. Ya se nos acerca el gran acontecimiento de Bella. ¡También apareció Rose y Emmett, como prometí que aparecerían! Y no me maten por haberla puesto solo a Thaly, aparecerán mas chicas, y perdón si las describo de una forma muy diferente a lo que son en la vida real. Y niñas solo tengo el nombre de cuatro chicas, seria de utilidad para que por lo menos me dejaran un (por ejemplo) Rocío, un Lucia o un Jessica.

Bueno les agradezco que lean mi fics, y las invito a leer mis otras historias.

Oh la universidad y Thomas estan en mi perfil...

Me voy a dormir son las 4:03 de la madrugada jajaja.

**Con Cariño…**

**Sofi Cullen**


	7. Todos están fallados

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. LO QUE ES MIO S LA HISTORIA, SI ESTOY LOCA JAJAJA

**MALDITA MEYER!! HACE PERSONAJES TAN SEXYS!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Todos están fallados...**

Ya hacía dos meses que estaba en el campus. Alice me llamaba todos los días y Mamá día por medio. Rose y yo nos hicimos buenas amigas, a veces íbamos de compras con Emmet, que resulto ser muy amable, debo decir que me hice buenos amigos. Ya hace dos semanas que había empezado con vómitos matutinos y dolores de cabeza.

Le había comentado a Rose que me estaba sintiendo mal últimamente y esta mañana.

- Oye Bella ¿Te sientes bien? - Me preguntó desde la puerta. Yo descansé mi cabeza en el inodoro, me sentía horrible, me paré y me lavé la cara.

- Ya salgo Rose - Estaba muy pálida. Me volví a alisar el pelo y salí.

- Bella ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó nuevamente Rose.

- Si, de seguro me cayó algo mal –dije.

- Deberías ir a un médico o dejar de ir al restaurante que frecuentas –dijo realmente preocupada.

- Pero durante el tiempo que estuve aquí no me sucedió esto –dije algo confundida.

- Si necesitas ir al médico Bella, cuenta conmigo… yo soy tu amiga- Me dijo, me dieron ganas de llorar, sí… últimamente me daba pena hasta la muerte de una cucaracha.

- Tú también eres mi amiga y aprecio lo que haces por mí - Le dije y le di un fuerte abrazo.

- Gracias, amiga esta noche iré a cenar con Emmet ¿Te importa si llego tarde? No quiero despertarte –dijo sonriente.

- No te preocupes por mí Rose, mañana tengo examen así que necesito estudiar - Le dije con una sonrisa.

- Genial. Bueno en 30 minutos tengo clases –dijo alejándose para prepara sus cosas.

- Yo también. Vamos - Agarramos nuestros abrigos y salimos.

Ese día tuve clases normal. Salí de clases a las 6 de la tarde, ya era la hora del crepúsculo y yo me estaba muriendo de frió.

Llegué al edificio y me apuré para llegar a la habitación, cuando estaba por llegar las cosas se me dieron vueltas y las piernas se doblaron logrando que cayera al piso.

Intenté volverme a parar pero no lo logré.

- ¡Bella! - Conocía esa voz pero me era difícil saber quién era. Sentí como me levantaba… me sentía como en una nube. Cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos.

- ¿Thomas? –dije con voz pastosa.

- ¡Por Dios Bella me diste un buen susto! ¿Dónde está tu habitación? - Me preguntó, ¡ah cierto nos encontrábamos en el pasillo!

- La L -dije aún tratando de asimilar todo… de seguro y pensaba que estaba drogada.

Caminó tres pasos y le extendí la llave. No sé como hizo… teniéndome en brazos y lograr abrir la puerta.

No había nadie en el departamento. Rose seguramente ya se había ido. Thomas me recostó sobre mi cama, le dio justo en el blanco.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era mi cama? –pregunté ya más recuperada.

- No creo que tú uses perfumes así de caros. - Señalo las cajas tiradas por la cama de Rose.

- Es cierto. - Dije mientras me sacaba mi abrigo.

-¿Cómo estás? - Me preguntó preocupado.

- Bien, solo fue un mareo. Nada de que preocuparse Thomas, gracias –dije. Aparte del susto por casi partirme la boca… estaba genial.

- ¿Segura? –volvió a insistir. ¿Qué no le quedaba claro? ¡Ay! Estos cambios de humor… Bella, el chico fue amable… sé también amable.

- Segurísima, gracias por preocuparte y haberme traído aquí –respondí.

- No hay nada que agradecer –dijo y… no se movía…

- Thomas estoy segura que debes tener algo más interesante que hacer, en vez de rescatar a chicas torpes jaja –me reí de mi propia broma… no se movía… todavía…

- No pasa nada, Bella, tuve que dejar a mi hermana en su habitación, se dobló el tobillo – ¡aww! Era un héroe… ahora sentía ¿Ternura? Al menos se codeaba con gente como yo… podía relajarme.

- ¡ah! - Dije asintiendo.- ¿Tienes novia Thomas? - Me sonrojé por el tipo de pregunta.

- No, estoy saliendo con Dennise –contestó como si le estuviese preguntando la hora.

- ¿Te refieres a la rubia que organiza todas las reuniones? –_ESA _chica…

- Si ¿La conoces? –preguntó un poco más entusiasmado.

- Pues… no es muy amable con las chicas que no son populares - Fruncí el ceño pero le regalé una sonrisa tímida. El chico era amable y preocupado, aunque ande con una plática.

- Si, discúlpala si te hizo sentir mal –trató de disculparse por algo que no le correspondía.

- No importa –hice un ademán con mi mano – además… trato de ignorar a las chicas que me tratan como bichos –reí - aunque en cierto punto tienen razón… soy un bicho raro - Dije parándome.

Con Rose habíamos comprado una pequeña heladera para tener algún aperitivo o alguna bebida. Tome dos Seven Up y le entregué una.

- Gracias Bella - El celular de Thomas sonó con la música de The Beatles. Sonreí y levanté una ceja, WOU siempre lo había intentado y ahora me salía solo. Volví a sonreír. Hoy si que estaba rompiendo una nueva marca en la historia. ¿Luciría sexy acaso? ¡Que importa eso!

- Es buena música, la prefiero antes que la de las bandas estas de Eclipse de Luna o esa cantante de doble personalidad esa... ¿Milli Cyrus? –preguntó divertido.

- Es Miley Cyrus - Dije tensa… había estado escuchando a esa estúpida banda durante todos los días, parecía que en Cambridge no existía otra banda que no fuera esa. Malditos Universitarios. Pensé para mis adentros. Maldita Banda… Maldito Edward y Maldita Yo por seguir escuchando… me debería quedar sin oídos para tener al menos algo de paz…

Contestó y me di cuenta que era Dennise, no hablaron mucho tiempo, así que cuando cortó, tomó toda la Seven Up.

- Debo irme Bella… Si te sientes mal me llamas - Dijo preocupado.

¡Perfecto! Primero me salva, se conviertes en mi héroe del día y luego se va como si nada luego de mencionar el nombre que menos quería escuchar… manda a la mierda mi día y se va feliz… Nota menta: consultar al médico posible bipolaridad. ¡Estos cambios de humor!

- Estoy bien pero si me sucede algo te llamo ¿Si? - El asintió. Se puso su chaqueta y salió. Yo decidí ponerme a estudiar.

Comencé a sacar los libros, los cuadernos y múltiples lapiceras. Esto sería cansador. A decir verdad ya había comenzado a sentir sueño, hasta que me acorde que faltaban dos meses para el cumpleaños de Alice. Agarré mi celular y me fui a calendario. El cumpleaños de Alice sería el 21 de febrero, ESPEREN, ESPEREN...

* * *

Ok empecemos de nuevo,

* * *

No… esto no me puede pasar...

No… por Dios un atraso no

¡Por Dios! seguro es una mala pasada de mi mente. Si… estoy soñando o… o…

Es imposible... ¡NO! Ok… entré en histeria…

No es imposible… para nada… era muy posible… es más. Es completamente POSIBLE.

Edward no usó protección y yo en mi puta vida había tomado pastillas anticonceptivas, y esto nos lleva... ¡Redoble de tambores! No dios, por dios. ¡Cálmate Bella! De seguro hay cámaras en el lugar y luego saldrán y te dirán… "Sorpresa" no… imposible.

Tiré un par de libros y corrí con grandes pasos hacía mi abrigo. Estaba desesperada, y lo peor de todo era que no podía contárselo a nadie, Alice seguramente hablaría con Edward, Reneé y Phil me obligarían a que les dijera quien fue, Rose y Emmet pensarían que soy una zorra, una cualquiera. Es que sinceramente, eso me sentía. Si… quien en su sano juicio hace lo que yo… muchas. Bueno, eso era algo, éramos un clan de zorras. No me sentiría tan sola después de todo. ¡Mierda! El sarcasmo ahora no…

Bajé a velocidad sobre humana… ¿Qué pasaría si fuera vampiro? Claro… las vampiresas no tienen sexo con una estrella de rock, que seguramente pensará que soy una zorra y queda embarazada, agregó mi maldita mente. Comencé a delirar, no soy un vampiro…

¡POR DIOS!

No puedo estar embarazada.

Demonios Bella...Concéntrate en comprar un estúpido test de embarazo ¿Y dónde estaba la estúpida farmacia? ¿Acaso no había en este campus? Genial ni cuenta me di cuando llegué a la calle.

Tomé un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a la farmacia más cercana. Al rato ya estaba dentro de la misma y el taxista seguramente siguió su ruta.

- Buenas Noches - Me saludó amablemente la farmacéutica, no estoy para amabilidades, pero si la mujer iba ayudarme debería ser cortés.

- Este... buenas noches - Dije, sip ya sentía el rojo en mi rostro. A estas alturas la sangre ya se me había subido.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –preguntó con una sonrisa… como burlándose anticipadamente de mi desgracia… Calma Bella… la señora solo hace su trabajo, no es su culpa que seas una zorra, decía mi mente.

- mmm...ee... Bueno estoy buscando un... Test de embarazo - Dije en un susurro inaudible… casi contándole mi mayor secreto.

- ¿Usted dice un test de embarazo? - dijo la muy perra más fuerte de lo habitual… Yo sentí que mi rostro ardía y que las orejas seguramente eran objetos de envidia de los tomates, esto es muy humillante.

Asentí. La mujer me sonrió. En su rostro se leí: Otro típico caso de embarazo adolescente donde la chica queda embarazada en su primera vez y es tan estúpida que se muere de la vergüenza. La vida es cruel, pensé.

- Hay muchos tipos... –dijo amablemente. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica.

- Déme el que nunca se equivoque - Pedí, no tenía idea de cómo demonios se usaba eso.

- Hay tres test, que son los más usados –Volvió a decir ¿Qué parte de déme el que nunca se equivoque no entendió?

- Déme los tres - No quería equivocarme. La mujer volvió a sonreír ¿Acaso hoy era el día de la sonrisa? ¡TODOS ME ESTABAN VOLVIENDO LOCA!

La mujer se dirigió hacía uno de los estantes, mientras que a mí me carcomían los sesos. Pasé mis dos manos sobre mi pelo pero las retiré cuando la mujer vino con tres cajitas. De seguro pensaba que tenía frente suyo a una asesina en serie o psicópata… me hubiese gustado verme, mejor no.

- ¿Y esto... llevan instrucciones? –pregunté nerviosa.

- Si, señorita ¿Algo más? –dijo con una estúpida sonrisa.

- Si, estas cositas ¿Pueden equivocarse? –dije con un tono sicótico, paranoico y algo demente. O sea… con el tono de una adolescente posiblemente embarazada.

- De equivocarse las probabilidades son de un 10%, el 90% son correctos - Yo asentí. Me puso los test en una bolsa pequeña y pague 30 libras. Inglaterra era completamente claro.

Salí de la farmacia, puse los test adentro de mi abrigo. Miré hacía todos lados… estaba siendo paranoica de nuevo… tomé otro taxi, debería comprarme un auto.

Llegué a la habitación a eso de media hora. Ya me sentía cansada, así que quería terminar con esto, lo más rápido posible.

Me saqué el abrigo. Y ¡Por dios!... ahora empezaría la batalla entre mi mente, yo y mi subconsciente.

Ya llevaba media hora delante de las tres cajas... Tomé una de ellas y me paré. Las manos me temblaron...

-¡Basta Bella! – Mire la caja que tenía en mis manos. – Esto es rápido, será fácil y verás que todo saldrá bien ¿O no? – Le dije al reflejo de mi espejo. ¿Cómo podía temer a una caja?

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que llegué a la Universidad y solo lo había hecho una vez… antes de llegar aquí…era imposible que llegara a estar…

¡Embarazada!

¡No! Era completamente posible...

- Bueno Bella tranquila, esto es fácil… Son tres pasos, solo tres pasos… - Me dije a mi misma.

Comencé a leer la caja

- Llenar un recipiente con orina y tomar la muestra con un gotero y aplicarla sobre un orificio. .. Esto es bochornoso –Murmuré –Luego si estoy embarazada saldrá una carita feliz y si no… una triste –Si, quería la triste… más adelante la feliz no me complicaría.

Hice exactamente lo que la caja me indicó, para ser sincera estaba templando de miedo. Hice pipi en el recipiente y luego puse las gotitas en el orificio.

El lado bueno a mi favor… era que estaba sola en la habitación, ya que Rose se fue con Emmet.

- Bella solo son cinco minutos… solo esos – Dije… parecían horas cinco minutos...

¿Los cinco minutos parecían horas, mas horas y horas… ¡YA SON CINCO MINUTOS!?

- Esto no puede ser más complicado –dije para mí misma.

Miré de nuevo el reloj y... ¡PERFECTO! ¡5 MINUTOS!

¡La hora de la verdad!

Volví al pequeño recipiente… estaba sobre la mesa… no, no quería mirarlo. Cerré mis ojos y lo tomé entre mis manos como si estuviese tomando espinas… Abrí un ojo y miré el resultado.

- ¿Y eso que demonios significa? - Levante la caja que estaba en el piso.

Esto no era una carita feliz ni triste… parecía que tuviese cejas y dos orificios por nariz. Fruncí el ceño.

Tomé la caja y leí nuevamente las instrucciones… di vuelta el recipiente… ¡Lo tenía al revés!… me miré al espejo… mi rostro blanco… leí la caja… me miré al espejo… mi rostro más blanco… Tiré inconscientemente el tubo e instantáneamente me apoyé contra el vanitory.

- Seguramente esto es un error, esta caja está vencida. ¡NO PUEDE SER! - Me dije a mi misma.

Abrí las otras cajas, volví a leer el procedimiento y espere los cinco minutos.

¿Qué todas tenían que tener caritas felices? Miré la prueba que estaba en el piso y le saqué la lengua a la carita que me sonreí alegre como burlándose… ¡Mierda! Una carita se burlaba de mí. Quería llorar.

- No puede ser, No puede ser, No puede ser... - Dije sentada en el W.c.

Creo que si volvía a balancearme como una loca, aparte de parecerme a Alice, vomitaría todo lo que ingerí en el almuerzo.

- Es imposible... - Me paré, mire mi reloj de muñeca... cinco minutos...

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas y sentí como se me venía el mundo abajo.

La carita… se reía… esta tenía una sonrisa más ancha que la otra. Sus ojos brillaban y ahora con las tres pruebas juntas podía ver la fiesta que estaban formando… se reían de mí, de mi desgracia. Las tomé a la vez y las golpee hacía abajo, como cuando bajas un termómetro… esperaba que se pusieran tristes… pero las hijas de su madre test estaban más felices. Las dejé.

- ¡ES UNA FARSA ESTA... TODOS VIENEN FALLADOS! - Dije tirando todo lo que se me cruzaba por mi camino - ¡ANCIANA MENTIROSA, TODOS ESTAN FALLADOS! ¡NO SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN NADIE EN ESTOS TIEMPOS! – dije mientras secaba mis mejillas.

Me senté sobre mi cama... Me relajé y cerré mis ojos.

Volví a pararme, me acerqué hacía la ventana mientras ponía mi mano derecha en mi vientre.

Estoy embarazada de una estrella de Rock… -La verdad me golpeó como una maldita bofetada…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de una hora limpiando el baño y tirando esos malditos test… dejé el baño y la habitación completamente ordenada. Guardé una caja en mi mochila para después ir a llevársela al médico... Que por cierto, debería buscar uno.

Ya no tenía cabeza para nada, ni siquiera para estudiar, así que decidí meterme a la cama... Claro después de una larga y extensa ducha.

No me di cuenta cuando Rose llegó, solo me di cuenta cuando desperté: vi a Rosalie con el test de embarazo en la mano y mirándome… buscando una respuesta coherente. La carita también le sonreí a ella…

* * *

**Hola Mis chicas!**

Gracias por todos los reviews!!!

Bueno quería agradecer enormemente a mi beta: Sexy. Vampire 07.

La adoro! Te quiero Pau y gracias por tu ayuda, sos una genia!

Es una genia escribiendo, les recomiendo que lean

.net/s/5566322/1/Fortune_of_Love_Inheritors_of_our_Destiny

y…

.net/s/5718755/1/Polvo_de_angel_tu_eres_mi_unica_adiccion

Están buenisisisimas!! Recién empiezan, y si van a su perfil encuentran más!

De nuevo a todas, gracias a las chicas que me dejan como Historia o autora favorita! Muchas gracias también a las que leen en silencio! Se los agradezco.

Y también debo comentar que me iré de vacaciones y no voy a poder publicar, así que me perdonaran…

Aunque cuando vuelva les prometo un capitulo bien grande.

La canción anterior que publique es:

Esta noche - Airbag

**Bueno besitos.**

**Con cariño**

**Sofi Cullen**


	8. Inolvidable

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. LO QUE ES MIO S LA HISTORIA, SI ESTOY LOCA JAJAJA

**MALDITA MEYER!! HACE PERSONAJES TAN SEXYS!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Inolvidable**

BELLA POV

- Lo siento Bella, no quise... - Dijo dejando el test de embarazo. Se alejo como si en mi mochila hubiera una serpiente y la hubiera picado.

- No, Rose. De todos modos... Te hubieras enterado. - Rosalie seguía sin mirarme, estaba doblando la ropa que estaba a los pies de su cama.

- Rose...

- Lo siento Bella, estaba buscando unos libros. No quise ver... - Salí de la cama y me acerque a ella, la tome de las manos e hice que me mirara.

- ¿Que parte de eres mi amiga no has entendido? - Le dije mirándola. - Te contare la verdad, realmente espero que me creas, cualquiera diría que estoy mintiendo.

- Bella no me interesa la verdad que tengas que decirme, solo que soy tu amiga, no voy a poder decirte 'te entiendo', porque aparte de ser una frase realmente estúpida, no tiene sentido. Bella tú puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

- Se que tu estarás conmigo, pero necesito que sepas la verdad... Ven. - Nos sentamos ambas en la cama. - Cuando yo vivía en Phinix, tenía una única amiga, que era fanática de Eclipse de Luna y una semana antes de que estos chicos se vayan de la ciudad ella compro dos entradas en primera fila para verlos únicamente a ellos. Resulta ser que mi amiga, aparte de ser una loca, sabía que nos iban a invitar a una fiesta... Jasper, James y... Edward nos invitó a esa dichosa fiesta después del concierto. Jasper conoció a mi amiga, y quedo embobado, y al parecer Edward también conmigo. - Me sonroje brutalmente.

- ¿Tú estás hablando de Jasper Hale, James Smith y Edward Cullen?

- Si suena loco pero es verdad. La fiesta se hizo en la casa de Jasper, allí me quede con Edward en una habitación y ambos nos emborrachamos, tuvimos sexo, perdí mi virginidad y a la mañana siguiente desperté desnuda al lado de la gran estrella de rock. - Dije. Mire a mi amiga que me miraba con ojos de plato, creo que hasta Caroline la nena de con ojos de botones, le tendría envidia.

- Te creo... - Dijo después de un largo silencio mirando al vacio. – Te creo porque eres mía miga y porque tú eres bonita que eres capaz de conquistar a una estrella de rock como Edward Cullen. ¿Te cuento un secreto?

- Mi madre es amiga de Esme Cullen, por lo tanto también es mi madrina.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si Bella, te lo juro. Mira. - Mi amiga se acerco a su cama y tomo su bolso. De ahí saco su billetera y saco una pequeña foto. - Mira - Me extendió la foto. - Mi mama es l rubia, y mi madrina es la de pelo color caramelo.

Mire la foto, había dos mujeres abrazándose con un caballo atrás, ambas tenían unos sombreros vaqueros. La de color caramelo, tenía el rostro de corazón y unos ojos esmeraldas brillantes, muy parecidos a Edward aquella noche, era muy hermosa. La mama de Rosalie no se quedaba atrás, tenía una cabellera rubia larga, que parecía brillar, un cuerpo de modelo y unos ojos azules idénticos a los de mi amiga.

- Tu madre y tu madrina son muy bellas.

- Si, lo se... - Dijo con una sonrisa. Le entregue la foto y sonreí. Nos quedamos en silencio. - ¿Que harás Bella?

- No lo se, pero Edward debe saber que tendrá un hijo.

- ¿Lo tendrás?

- Mi peque no tiene la culpa de los errores de sus papis. - Dije acariciando mi vientre. - Le mandare una carta, le diré que no es necesario que se haga cargo del bebe, mi hijo no tendrá ninguna necesidad. - Le dije con una sonrisa.

- Bella puedes contar conmigo.

- Gracias amiga, voy a necesitar que me des la dirección de la casa de tu madrina. Mandare la carta ahí, y cuando Edward vaya recibirá la carta.

- Me parece una buena idea. Yo tengo otra ¿Qué te parece si grabamos un video durante todo el embarazo? - Me sonroje ¿Era necesario?

- ¿Para qué?

- Oh de recuerdo, si es que Edward llega a venir a Inglaterra, no lo necesitara, pero si no viene, y algún día quiere conocer a su hijo o hija, lo podrá ver en el vientre de su mami. - Dijo sentándose al lado mío. - Y si no lo necesitas, yo lo quiero de recuerdo ¿Si? - No iba a ponerme a discutir a estas horas con Rosalie, creo que esto del embarazo adolescente son etapas: Primer paso, desesperación; Segundo paso, Locura; Tercer paso, asimilación; Y último paso... Aceptación y en progreso acostumbramiento.

- Me parece genial, pero necesito tu ayuda Rose. Le mandare una carta a Edward, le diré todo y necesito la dirección de la casa de tu madrina. Cuando el vaya a la casa de su madre, se encontrara con esa carta.

- Es una idea genial...

- ¿Que tal si la empezamos mañana, porque estoy muerta de sueño amiga?

- Claro. -Me sonrió comprensiva.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente, Emmett vino a vernos a primera hora, como siempre. Le dije que se sentara y que le contaría una de mis grandes verdades. Al principio pensó que era una broma y me había adelantado al día de los inocentes... Ojala yo también pudieses creer lo mismo.

En fin... Rose dijo que no era un juego. El seguía burlándose, Yo me estaba exasperando y el termino con un golpe en la nuca departe de mi rubia amiga. Creo que solo eso falto para que se dé cuenta.

Emmett al fin se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y dijo lo mismo que mi amiga, que podía contar con él y claro dijo uno de sus inapropiados comentarios, que no llego a terminar por qué Rose le dio otro golpe. Emmett y Rose eran como un complemento, lo que no tenia uno lo tenía el otro. Por eso eran la pareja perfecta.

Las clases fueron normales, y mientras yo intentaba prestar atención también fui tramando un pequeño plan.

1º Conseguir un buen empleo.

2º Mandar esa carta (Que por cierto debería escribirla primero)

3º Alquilar un departamento.

4º Cuando tenga un buen dinero comprarme un auto

5º Comprarme un departamento.

- ¿Sra. Swam?

- Lo siento profesora ¿Cual era la pregunta?

- ¿Quien fue el que dijo "No temáis a la grandeza; algunos nacen grandes, algunos logran grandeza, a algunos la grandeza les es impuesta y a otros la grandeza les queda grande"? - Eso era facil, en primero porque estabamos viendo obras de ese tipo y en segunda era una frase muy conocida.

- William Shakespeare. - Dije segura de mi misma.

- Muy bien Srta. Swam pero los ojos al frente y no ande en las nubes. - Me dijo la vieja esa. Vieja zorra, seguramente divorciada y se desquita con sus alumnos.

Las clases pasaron volando, Rose y Emmett me invitaron a almorzar. Me dieron a elegir, así que decidí ir a uno que se llamaba 'BELLA ITALIA'. Era muy hermoso y decorado, los tres pedimos tres tipos de pasta diferente.

Las horas del día pasaron rápido y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían terminado. Ya era la hora de escribir la odiosa carta. Llegue unos minutos antes que Rose, me había tomado la molestia de agarrar uno de los diarios de Cambridge. Debería buscar un empleo.

Deje mis cosas sobre el escritorio que teníamos, tome un resaltador amarillo y comencé a leer...

AYUDANTE DE CONTADOR, CON EXPERIENCIA. COMINCARSE POR:

- No definitivamente no, ya de por si me cuestan mucho las matemáticas, no tendría un trabajo de estos.

Seguí mirando.

Secretaria sin experiencia de abogado (18-35 años) presentarse en la avenida principal de Londres 752

Solo dos cosas que destacar, la primera que no me interesa el tema y segundo debía ser un viejo amargado que desea acostarse con su secretaria. Esa era la única conclusión que me daba a entender.

- Este me interesa. Secretaria de Editor/Presidente de gran empresa sin experiencia, llamar a... ¿Dónde demonios esta mi teléfono? - Me levante de repente y busque mi teléfono en mi vieja mochila.

Empecé a sacar mis libros y carpetas al lado de mi pequeño celular, que por cierto era un nokia 6500; había una tarjeta había un numero y era de una...Obstetra.

Cierto... Thaly la chica del avión, que justo es obstetra, que mejor que ella para revisarme a mí, luego la llamaría ahora lo único que quería es un empleo para poder sobrevivir con mi bebe.

Marque el número rápidamente... Un tono... dos tonos...

- Buenas noches compañía Meyer.

- Buenas noches quería averiguar sobre el puesto de secretaria del editor.

- Tiene suerte Señorita el Presidente de la compañía esta noche se queda hasta tarde, espera un segundo que se lo comunico. - Esto era más sencillo de lo que pensaba. Demonios había puesto esa estúpida canción de Beethoven parecía una rebobinadora en mi cabeza.

- Buenas noches. - Dijo una vos seca y profunda, era obvio con la persona con la que estaba hablando era un anciano.

- Buenas noches, quería averiguar sobre el empleo de secretaria.

- Claro, mañana le molestaría venir 8 de la mañana.

- Por supuesto, señor. Mañana estaré a esa hora allí.

- Adiós.

- Gracias. Adiós. - Corte y una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro. Toque mi vientre - Las cosas están mejor peque, deséame suerte mañana.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió mostrando la figura de mi rubia amiga con una bolsa llena de comida china.

- Hola Bella ¿Ya la escribiste?

- Hola Amiga - Quise ayudarla a llevar las bolsas pero no me dejo.

- ¡Nono! No quiero que ni tu ni mi pequeño sobrinito le pasen nada ¿De acuerdo? - Era Rosalie no podría convencerla.

Mi amiga empezó a dispersar la comida por su cama y dejo espacio para que nos sentáramos nosotras. Primero decidimos hacer la vendita carta cosa que nos llevo alrededor de dos horas claro que la que escribiera yo. Luego de eso decidimos que mañana cuando vamos a nuestras clases pasamos por la agencia de correos y enviamos la carta. Comí más de lo normal, claro últimamente comía el doble lo único que deseaba era no volverme un cerdo después del nacimiento de mi bebe.

Rose y yo nos quedamos estudiando parta unos parciales que nos tomarían mañana, Emmett llamo a Rose después de la cena y también quiso saber como estaba, siempre lo hacía.

- Hola Bellota, ¿ya empezaste a engordar? - Me pregunto Emmett por teléfono. Siempre me molestaba con lo mismo, ya estaba empezando a creerlo, pero supongo que es normal ¿No?

- Hola Em, ¿Sabes? Ahora me estoy pareciendo a ti de lo enorme que eres.

- Lo que sucede es que me tienes envidia, eso es todo - Y luego una risotada de su parte, cada risa de Emmett significaba no hablar con nadie por teléfono con el mismo oido, mi fornido amigo te hacia doler con solo la voz.

- Por supuesto Emmett, no sabes la envidia que te tengo. - Le hice saber que completamente sarcástica.

- Bueno Bells, duerme bien ya que ahora duermes por dos y deja de comer que vamos a tener que empujarte por los pasillos.

- Y tu deja de inyectarte esteroides, si sigues teniendo tantos musculos entraras en el libros de Guinnes.

- Mis músculos son naturales, hermanita. Ya tú quisieras tener todo este cuerpazo.

- Claro Em... Adiós, debo estudiar para las parciales.

- Adiós Bells, descansa y suena con mi maravilloso cuerpo.

Corte y le pase el celular a Rose.

- ¿Te molesto mi osito? - ¡Oh por dios! Era la primera vez que veía a Rose hablar de Emmett de esa forma.

- ¿Osito?- También era la primera vez que la veía sonrojarse.

- mm... Si es el nombre que uso para él, es muy grande, es mi osito y yo su barbie, pero no le digas que te dije. - Me sentí de catorce años y que Alice me diga un nombre calificativo para su novio, y yo molestarla siempre.

- Bueno Barbie, vamos a estudiar. - Le dije con una sonrisa ganándome un almohadazo de su parte. - ¿Así tratas a la madre de tu pobre sobrino? - Dije dolida.

- No es contigo el problema, pequeñito... Es con la cabezota de tu madre.- Dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

- Oye Rose, creo que encontré una obstetra, se llama Thaly y la conocí cuando estaba en el avión.

- Claro ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- Si mañana hablare con ella para... - MI celular comenzó a sonar. Me acerque a ver de quien se trataba. Era Alice...mmm... No puedo contestarle mucho menos sabiendo que estoy embarazada, Alice le dirá a Jasper y Jasper no ocultara tremendo secreto a Edward, no podría hablar con Alice. Corte y apague el celular.

Rose me miro y siguió estudiando, sin siquiera preguntarme con lo que le iba a decir. Mi amiga sabía respetar la privacidad.

Seguí estudiando para el maldito parcial.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido del despertador de mi celular. El celular parecía una catedral con tanto alardeo que daba, me tape con la almohada la cara y al rato volvió a sonar. Claro últimamente dejaba cinco alarmas, me costaba mucho levantarme y cuando lo hacía vomitaba y me sentía mal durante tres horas, espero que hoy sea diferente.

El celular sonó otra vez y lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fueron tres cosas... Conseguir el estupendo empleo... Llamar a Thaly, mi querida y adorable parlante obstetra... Y por último, lo que menos me interesaba pero era igual de importante, el parcial.

Me levante pesadamente y vi como Rose salía del baño ya lista, yo aun estaba en pijama de la pantera rosa, ridículo pero era mi favorito.

-Buenos días Bella. -Me dijo con una sonrisa. El estomago se me revolvió y sentí como el jugo de mi estomago subía hasta llegar a mi garganta. Corrí hacia el baño e hice lo de todas las mañanas, vomite, adorablemente asqueroso. Pensé que hoy dios y mi pequeño bebe se apiadarían de mi y no hicieran acosarme en el inodoro, hoy no fue la excepción. A los veinte minutos ya me estaba arreglando como todas las mañanas. Esto era rápido, hacer pipi, lavarme los dientes; alisar el nido de pájaros, digo mi cabello y lavarme la cara.

-Lo Siento Rose, es lo de siempre. Buenos días amiga ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Genial soñé contigo y conmigo en mi adorable bebe. - Bebe en el mundo de Rosalie Hale significaba su auto BMW M3, desde que esta aquí siempre lo menciona, dice que algún día lo conoceré y que saldremos por la carretera a romper corazones.

- Rose últimamente te están faltando tornillos.

- Fue hermoso mi sueño. - Dijo soñadora. - Bella debo comentarte que estuve viendo unos hermosos departamentos por Londres y por Cambridge, creo que son geniales, deberías verlos. Se nos seria mas fácil para tu trabajo, la facultad y para el bebe también.

- Muchas Gracias Rose por todo.

- Ya deja de agradecerme todo el tiempo, ya pareces grabadora descompuesta. - Me robo una sonrisa. - Apúrate, le diré a Emmett que te lleve a Londres.

- Rosalie seguramente Em debe rendir o dar parciales no quiero molestarlo.

- A no le molesta, creo que le será una gran oportunidad para seguir molestándote, no creo que le importe. - Dijo sin intereses. Si de molestar se trataba, Emmett era el primero en apuntarse, mas aun cuando se trataba de mi. Pero era mi amigo y sabia que lo decía en broma o por lo menos yo lo quiero ver de ese modo.

Me quede callada mientras agarraba el conjunto que me había comprado dos semanas otras, era negra, elegante y presentable, me gustaba y lo había comprado con ayuda de Rose, se me daban muy mal lo que se tratara de moda, allá en Estados Unidos tenía a mi duendecillo también conocido como Alice, pero acá tenia a mi rubia Barbie amiga que era casi igual que ella.

- Bella déjame alisarte el cabello con la planchita por favor.- Me pidió mi rubia amiga sosteniendo la planchita del pelo.

- Solo por que debo conseguir el empleo, no quiero que empieces a vestirme como barbie cada vez que salga a trabajar.

- Gracias, ven siéntate aquí mientras te empiezo a maquillar.

Empezó limpiándome la cara y luego comenzó con mis ojos. Me puso delineador líquido, luego una capa suave de sombra para ojos un color muy parecido a mi piel, claro jamás se excedió, hizo mis pestañas mucho mas grandes con rímel. Luego de mis ojos paso a mis mejillas; creo que fue lo que menos lo que costo ya que me sonrojaba con cualquier estupidez, creo que ya lo estoy, así que lo que hizo fue ponerme solo un poco de polvo, y por ultimo un poco de labial y brillo, dejando a mis labios más finos y con mas volumen.

- Te deje Espectacular, amiga mírate. - Me extendió el espejo. Realmente esta bonita. Recordé como me había dejado Alice el día del concierto. - Ahora solo te aliso el cabello y estarás lista.

- Gracias Rose, por todo.

- No hay nada que agradecer, aparte me gusta ayudarte, y me encanta hacer este tipo de cosas. - Me dijo con una sonrisa. Comenzó con secciones por mi cabellos, desde los cabellos más cortos hasta los más largos. Al rato ya estaba lista.

- Estas preciosa amiga, ahora ponte el traje estarás mas hermosa que ahora.

Entre al baño y me puse el traje negro rápidamente, mire mi reloj de muñeca y eran ya las seis y media, debería apurarme el viaje del campus a Londres era largo.

Termine de abrocharme la camisa que me quedaba pegada al cuerpo y me puse el saco que no era muy grande pero tampoco me quedaba chico, era simplemente perfecto para mi cuerpo.

Salí del baño, mi amiga me miro y me sonrió. Se acerco.

- ¿Me permites? - Dijo señalándome la camisa. Fruncí el seño y asentí. Desabrocho dos botones dejando mostrar un poco mi piel. - Ahora si... No tienes ningún error. Si el viejo no te contrata es un idiota, eres hermosa e inteligente.

- Por supuesto Rose, pero si sigues mirándome así pensare que te has olvidado de Emmett.

- Uh no sabes lo que me pareces Bella, eres re sexy... - Dije con tono seductor pero en sus ojos lo único que percibía era broma.

Toc toc toc

- Emmett - Dijo con una sonrisa Rosalie. Fue a abrir la puerta como si fuera Santa Claus el que la venia a ver. ¿Eso se sentiría estar enamorada? Me sentí pésima. Genial aparecieron los cambios de humor, doblemente genial ahora estaba sarcástica.

Se dieron un fuerte, efusivo y apasionado beso de saludo. Quite mi vista y sentí que vomitaría de nuevo. Espero nunca estar así.

- Bueno no quisiera interrumpir el amoroso encuentro de amor, pero debo ir a conseguir el empleo.

- Ya me estaba olvidando. - Dijo Rose con los labios hinchados y rojos. - Vayan yo iré a cambiar los horarios tuyos Bella, ahora que debes trabajar a la mañana y a la tarde.

- Pero ni siquiera me dieron el empleo.

- ¿Qué clase de actitud es esa? Deja que yo lo haga a mi manera Bella. ¿Bueno que esperan? Me hago vieja. - Dijo Rose saliendo y esperándonos. Emmett salió con una sonrisa mientras que Rose me ofrecía un abrigo negro que me quedaba perfecto con el traje.

- No Rose, no puedo usarlo.

- Oye es mío y si quiero prestártelo puedo hacerlo. Tómalo hace frio, tu cazadora no queda con el traje. - Dijo extendiéndomelo. Resignada y con pesar lo tome.

Al rato ya estábamos abajo, ya me había subido al automóvil de Emmett, mientras que los dos tortolitos se daban un beso.

- ¿Nos vamos, Bellota?

- Si Emmote. - Le dije con una sonrisa.

A eso de las siete y cuarto ya estábamos a mitad del camino. Emmett conducía como loco pero el tiempo pasaba volando cuando ponía su música y me hacia bromas. Recibí un mensaje de texto, de Alice, de mi querida Alice.

Alice Brando:

7:16 AM 19/02/2010

¿OYE QUE TE SUCEDE?

NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO. NO ME RESPONDES LOS LLAMADOS NI TE CONECTAS AL MESSENER. ESTOY DESESPERADA.

POR FAVOR AMIGA...

Se me rompía el corazón, quería llorar, yo también la necesitaba pero sabía que si lo hacia abriría mi gran bocota, soy mala mentirosa, y cualquier mala respuesta Alice se daría cuenta, no podría hablar con ella. Apague el celular y reprimí las lagrimas no quería desmaquillarme y llegar con la cara manchada de lagrimas negras.

- ¿Te sientes mal, Bells? - Me pregunto preocupado

- No Em, estoy bien.

- ¿Segura?

- Segurísima- Le regale una sonrisa sincera.

Mantuvimos un silencio cómodo, mientras escuchábamos la música de Emmett-que gracias al cielo no era Eclipse de Luna-.

Llegamos a Londres al rato. Emmett era un trueno cuando se trataba de conducir, en cierto modo me asustaba. Emmett conocía ya perfectamente Londres como la palma de su mano, así que me dijo que si me contrataban en la compañía Meyer sería un gran empleo y una gran oportunidad.

- Emmett puedes ir al campus estaré todo el día acá en Londres, así que puedes irte.

- ¿Segura Bella? Puedo quedarme si quieres, no me molesta.

- No Em, puedes irte tranquilo. Seguro estaré unas horas aquí seguro.

- De acuerdo pequeña, Cuídate y cualquier cosa me llamas y vengo enseguida.

- Si Emmett, ya vete. -Le dije exasperada.

- ¿Ya desde temprano con los cambios de humor? - Le fruncí el seño.

- Vete al demonio Emmett. - El me sonrió por haberme hecho enojar, debería aprender a controlar mis emociones.

Mi Amigo se fue en su Jeep dejándome enfrente de la gran empresa. Había una gran fuente con un símbolo de bronce muy peculiar con una 'EM' que llevaban un circulo rodeado y un libro abierto abajo de las dos grandes letras, este lugar sí que era sofisticado.

Me encamine elegantemente, bueno como pude, ya que mi amiga me hizo ponerme tacos, lentamente entre a la empresa y se notaba que ya había moviente hasta en la recepción. Me dirigí al gran escritorio que estaba enfrente mío, las paredes tenían un color crema mientras que había varios sillones para quedarse esperando. Mire mi reloj, las 7:40 AM. Me debería atender a las 8:00 AM. Así que acerque a la mujer pelirroja que estaba enfrente de una computadora y varios teléfonos.

- Buenos dias.

- Buenos días ¿Que necesita? - Dijo cuando levanto la vista.

- Tengo una cita con el señor Meyer.

- Claro ¿Sobre qué tema?

- De la solicitud de secretaria.

- Oh, ya veo. Espere sentada por favor, dígame su nombre.

- Isabella Swam, quizás le digan Bella Swam. - Dije con una sonrisa. Me acerque a los sillones, esta compañía si que era sofisticada, los sillones parecía una nube, deje mi bolso al lado de mis piernas y apoye mis manos en mi vientre, claro disimuladamente.

A los pocos minutos...

- ¿Señorita Swam? - Dijo la mujer pelirroja. Me pare y camine hacia ella. Le sonreí. - La esperan. En la oficina 20.

- ¿Como sabré cual Esla oficina del señor Meyer?

- Todo la oficina 20 es del, y de sus tres secretarias.

¡TRES SECRETARIAS! ¿Y para que me necesitaba a mi? ¡Mierda! Toda una sección del edificio para él solo, claro y sus secretarias.

- Gracias.

- Suerte. - Me dijo con sonrisa y siguió con sus cosas.

Yo me dirigí a el ascensor y me di cuenta que estaba lleno de empresarios, cosa que me hacía sentir un poquito apretujada e incómoda, ni una mujer, todos hombres. Creo que hasta tenía miedo de que me empezaran a tocarme, pero claro seguramente el ascensor tenia cámaras así que todo lo que hieran quedaría grabado, que por cierto el ascensor eran tan sofisticado como la recepción y seguramente era el doble de elegante la oficina del Señor Meyer.

19...20... La puertas se abrieron ya que le había pedido a un hombre que apretara el botón por mí.

Le agradecí con un simple gracias y él me sonrió.

Cuando me di cuenta que ya estaba adentro de la oficina, pensé que mancharía el piso con mi propia baba, era hermoso. Había cuatro escritorios, tres muchachas detrás de él, dos sillones, mucho más sofisticados y elegantes que los de abajo, el símbolo de la empresa en una gran pared y una puerta.

- ¿Señorita Swam? - Me dijo una de las mujeres con una sonrisa.

- Sí, soy yo. - Dije y me acerque a una de las mujeres, era morena y con una hermosa cabellera negra que le llegaba a la cintura, me sonrió y sentí que su mirada era calida.

- Mucho gusto Señorita, siéntese en los sillones que el Señor Meyer lo atenderá en cualquier momento, esta con su hijo.

- Gracias. - Dije mientras me acercaba a los grandes sillones.

- Disculpa... - Me dijo la chica.

- ¿Si?

- Te deseo suerte. - Dijo con una linda sonrisa, se la devolví.

Me senté en los sillones y espere unos tres o cuatro minutos, cuando la única puerta que había, además del ascensor, se abrió dejándome ver a un señor de unos cincuenta y pocos y cuarenta y muchos. Estaban abrazados, el muchacho me parecía realmente conocido y el señor era tenía el mismo pelo que supuse yo su hijo.

- Vuelve pronto hijo, tu madre te extraña.

- Claro, papá. - Esa voz la conocía, mire fijamente al chico que se estaba volteando y vaya sorpresa me lleve.

- ¿Bella? - Dijo con asombro.

- ¿Thomas? - Respondí con el mismo asombro, mire al señor que iba a la cara de su hijo a la mía y de nuevo a la de su hijo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, vengo por la oferta de trabajo de secretaria. - Dije parándome, mientras Thomas me recibía con un beso en la mejilla.

- El mundo sí que es pequeño. El es mi padre. - Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta. - Papá ella es mi amiga, Bella. - Bueno me tomaba como su amiga, eso sí que era una alegría saber que aparte de Emmett y Rose, tendría otro amigo con el que podría confiar ¿O no?

- Usted debe ser la señorita Swam ¿No me equivoco?

- Es un gusto señor Meyer. - Dije extendiendo mi mano que fue bien reicibida por el hombre que la sacudió unas dos veces.

- ¿No te diste cuenta de que fuiste a pedir empleo a la empresa de mi padre? - Me dijo con una obvia sonrisa.

- Debo admitir que jamás me has dicho tu apellido, solo tu nombre, Thomas, es bueno saberlo. – Dije sonrojada.

- Bueno Srta. Swam ¿Qué le parece si le hago su entrevista? - Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto Sr. Mayer.

- Papa yo me quedo un rato más, a esperar a Bella.

- Claro hijo. - Dijo con una sonrisa. Mire a Thomas por última vez que me sonrió y me trasmitió con su mirada algo como ' lo vas a lograr' o 'estoy seguro que lo tendrás'.

Bueno para que contarles lo que sucedió con el Sr. Meyer. Al parecer la idea de que era una de las amigas de su hijo facilito las cosas. Creo que la charla con mi nuevo jefe se basó en tres cosas: Mis referencias. Su hijo y yo. Y que estaba feliz de que trabaja con él.

El Sr. Meyer se llama Richard, y su esposa Stephenie, Thomas tenía una hermana como de mi edad. Ahora quizás no se entere mi jefe de que será madre, pero pronto lo sobria. Cuando cumpliera cuatro meses de embarazo, se lo diría. No sé cómo se lo tomaría mi jefe pero esa era mi verdad.

Cuando estaba por salir, le pedí...

- Disculpe Señor Meyer, podría empezar la semana entrante el trabajo, debo buscar un departamento para vivir con mi amiga.

- Por supuesto, querida, empieza el lunes siguiente. Te estaremos esperando. - Me dijo mientras me acompañaba hasta la puerta. - Cuando salí. Thomas estaba leyendo uno de los libros que estaba apoyados en una pequeña mesita delante de los cómodos sillones.

- Hasta el lunes, Sr. Meyer.

- Hasta pronto, hijo, Srta. Swam. - Y volvió a entrar a su oficina. Thomas se levanto, y nos dirigimos hasta el ascensor.

- Hasta luego chicas. - Les dije a todas.

- Adiós - Contestaron las tres.

Thomas y yo entramos al ascensor contándonos lo que nos sabíamos de nosotros, claro evitando el pequeño detalle de que tenía una bebe en mi vientre.

Cuando llegamos a la recepción, volví a ponerme mi abrigo mientras el recolocaba el suyo, y salíamos de la empresa Meyer.

- Thomas conoces alguna inmobiliaria.

- ¿Te vas a mudar? - Me pregunto mientras caminábamos por la entrada de empresa.

- Si, me mudare con mi amiga, Rose aquí, a Londres. Y estudiaremos en Cambridge en la noche.

- Me parece Genial... Si conozco, pero te recomendare la mejor inmobiliaria del mundo. ¿Quieres comprar o alquilar?

- Estoy decidida a comprar pero la casa que quiero debe tener tres ambientes.

- ¿Para qué tanto?

- Me gusta el espacio. - Dije mirando mis pies. Era mentira, si esa iba a ser la casa que quisiera, también iba a ser la casa donde pudiera vivir con mi bebe.

- Bueno entonces déjame hablar por teléfono unos segundos. - Dijo mientras sacaba su pequeño celular del abrigo. Se alejo de mí unos instantes y volvió al rato. - Vamos Bella, tengo el coche estacionado aquí enfrente.

Dijo caminando, yo seguí su paso mientras sentia como el viento frio de Londres chocaba contra mi rostro. Creo que se me callo la baba o algo parecido cuando me di cuenta de que tenía un hermoso Mini Couper negro.

Thomas me abrió la puerta mientras que yo aun estaba del otro lado de la calle mirando el auto. Quizás todavía se me caía la baba.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste? - Me pregunto con una sonrisa. Yo me sonroje.

- Pues en verdad, si. Que auto tan maravilloso.

- Gracias, hoy es su último día conmigo. - Dijo mirando el auto con adoración.

Mire hacia los dos lados de la gran calle, y me dirigí al auto. No pude evitar mirar a Thomas mientras señalaba el auto. El entendió que todavía no sabía si subirme o no.

- ¿Pues a quien más le estoy abriendo la puerta Bella? - Me pregunto con una sonrisa. Le tire la lengua como una niña pequeña y entre al automóvil. Era el doble de cómodo que los sillones de la empresa.

Al instante mi amigo ya estaba al lado mío encendiendo el automóvil.

Mantuvimos un silencio cómodo, cosa que no puedo quejarme, dejando escuchar música de los beatles y el dulce ronroneo del coche.

Thomas aparco enfrente de un edificio donde había una mujer de cuarenta años.

- Buenos días Thomas.

- Buenos días Grace, estamos buscando una departamento para mi amiga Bella.

- Mucho gusto. - Me extendió la mano y le sonreí. - Como tengo entendido quieres un lugar con espacio y de tres ambientes.

- Así es, Srta. - Dije un poco dudosa pero nadie se dio cuenta por que la mujer me dijo algo como 'que mona tu amiga, Thomas' o algo parecido. -¿Que les parece si miramos los tres departamentos que hay para comprar y alquilar?.

Entramos al edificio y Thomas y yo nos dejábamos guiar por Grace. Ningún departamento de los que me mostro me gustaba. Uno era muy angosto, uno tenía más de cuatro habitaciones y otro simplemente era un asco. Creo que esto de las hormonas también modificaba mi gusto.

Alrededor de la mañana vimos muchos más departamentos así que Grace, Thomas y yo fuimos a almorzar. Thomas nos invito a un hermoso restaurante en el centro de Londres, realmente era costoso a que me reusé a entrar pero él me obligo junto con su cómplice... Grace...

- Todavía me parece una mala idea almorzar aquí.

- Oh Bella por favor, es un lugar precioso y la comida es exisita. - Me dijo Grace con una sonrisa. Thomas con solo decir su nombre ya tenia una de las mejores mesas. Seguramente la editorial Meyer era muy famosa. Gruñí para adentro.

- Vamos Bella ¿No te preocupara lo elegante? ¿O sí? - Dijo Thomas con una sonrisa. Gruñi por lo bajo. Thomas y Grace se la pasaban hablando de lo maravilloso que era el restaurante y la cuidad en sí. Mientras que yo apoyaba mis manos inconscientemente sobre mi vientre, y por más que no estuviera contenta tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ahora comprendía por que las embarazadas siempre tienen esa sonrisa resplandeciente.

Vinieron tres meseros diferentes, para el vino (que obviamente no tome), los 1º y 2º platos, y el postre, cosa que de repente me dieron ganas de comer torta de chocolate.

Después del riquísimo pero poco almuerzo del elegante restaurante seguimos mirando departamentos. Aunque todavía no se me quitaba el hambre, claro si lo que te daban en ese tipo de restaurante te daban un puñadito de comida, pero no podía quejarme, Thomas fue muy amable en invitarnos y estaba agradecida con el por ayudarme a buscar un departamento para Rose, mi bebe y yo. Claro pero el aun no sabía sobre mi bebe, así que por ahora solo lo hacía por mí.

Entramos un edificio bastante lujoso pero elegante pero parecía que podía pagarlo o eso creo.

- Es muy hermoso el edificio. - Dije mirando a Grace.

- Lo es querida, espero que te guste este, por que el único que me queda. - Dijo apenada - Y mi única esperanza. - Dijo en un susurro, mire a Thomas que me sonrió de aliento.

Subimos hasta el piso tres con el ascensor que llevaban una elegante música clásica que distinguir como Le nozze di Figaro, claro que apenas se escuchaba, la música era solo para relajar.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió un pasillo bastante elegante pero no algo ostentoso dio una hermosa entrada.

- Me gusta. - Le dije al oído a Thomas.

- Si, a mi también Bella. - Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Grace tenía una pequeña llave con la que abrió la puerta que tenía un número dorado que distinguí como 5.

- Este departamento está en alquiler por dos meses más, y luego lo venderán.

Mire a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que el living era espacioso, lo empezaría a pagar con los ahorros que había traído desde Estados unidos. Tenía Diez mil dólares en mi cuenta, podría pedirle un poco de dinero.

Miramos las tres habitaciones y la hermosa cocina era espectacular. Lo único malo de las habitaciones, el living y el comedor, era que debíamos pintarlos ya que no tenían color pero eso también me beneficiaria porque eso bajaría el precio de venta de la casa.

- Bueno Bella ¿Qué te parece? Tiene un precio razonable ya que la última persona que vivió aquí murió y dejo todo a su hija, la casa pierde valor por aquí murió alguien.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? - Pregunte curiosa.

- Oh cosas del sindicato - Dijo mirando la casa muy poco amueblada.

- ¿cuánto cuesta? - Pregunto Thomas sin mostrar algún interés mientras yo miraba una de las habitaciones.

- Pues es un departamento muy iluminado, tiene un poco el piso mal gastado y realmente creo que me gustaban mas los demás departamentos que este. Según el precio de venda de la inmobiliaria la casa y de lo cerca que tienes Londres y te queda cerca la carretera. Son unos 70.000 dólares.

- Me encanta esta casa. - Dije entrando a la cocina que estaba un poco destruida pero con arreglo lograría ser una casa espectacular o por lo menos podría sobrevivir.

- ¿Te gusta? - Pregunto un poco asqueada Grace.

- Si me fascina ¿A ti no? - Dije mirándola con una sonrisa. - Quiero esta casa.

- Es tu decisión. - Dijo Grace. - Voy hablar con los dueños para hablar de la venta.

- Claro. Thomas debo hacer una llamada, saldré afuera.

- De acuerdo. - Me dijo mientras seguí mirando las habitaciones.

Salí del departamento y me encamine a la parte más alejada del pasillo.

Saque la tarjeta con el número de la chica que estaba en el avión.

- ¿Alo? - Me contesto una mujer que reconocí como Thaly.

- ¿Thaly? Habla Bella, la chica de aeropuerto, la que se sentó contigo.

- Oh Bella ¿Cómo has estado? Qué casualidad, ayer estaba pensado en ti.

- mm... Bien Gracias ¿Tu?

- Estresada con esto de la mudanza... En fin...

- Thaly mira estoy en Londres, me gustaría encontrarme contigo.

- Claro Bella ¿Te parece venir a mi casa a tomar el te? Demonios ahora estoy haciendo las costumbres inglesas.

- De acuerdo Dime tu dirección. - Luego de eso, quedo arreglada mi cita con la persona que seguramente me iba a atender durante el embarazo. Volví a marcar a mi madre, aquí eran las dos de la tarde, allí debe estar anocheciendo.

- Hola - La loca voz de mi madre.

- ¿Hola Mama? - luego de eso un grito perforo lo que antes podía llamar oído.

- Oh Bella, no haz llamado hace cinco días ¿Qué demonios te sucede? - No podía decirle la verdad, era mala mentirosa hasta cuando nadie me veía, mentira tan mal que hasta por msn se darían cuenta.

- Hola, mama ¿Como has estado? No tuve tiempo de llamarte, gracias por preguntar como estoy. - Dijo con sarcasmo.

- Lo siento Bella, estamos todos bien, al parecer te oyes contenta ¿Ya tienes novio? -

- No mama, nunca tuve novio. - Le dije sin pensarlo, en mi modo de ver, Edward jamás fue mi novio, solo fue una noche de sexo, en la cual quede embarazada, eso no significaba nada. Pero claro que mi madre no lo sabría hasta que el bebe nazca.

- Aun, Bella, Aun, ¿Cómo te están yendo en tus clases?

- Geniales, me hice amiga de mi compañera de cuarto y tengo un amigo que se llama... - Justamente salió de la habitación pero la cerro de un fuerte golpe que grite- Thomas...

- ¿Quien es Thomas? Bella me has mentido, me has dicho que no estabas saliendo con nadie ¿Cómo es? ¿Es listo? Bella dime si usan protección. - No te preocupes madre, ya tengo algo adentro de mi cuerpo y no creo que a los muchachos les agrade. Pensé para mí misma.

- Es mi amiga, estamos en Londres, estoy buscando una casa para poder venir a trabajar en una editorial.

- Genial Bella. Demonios, me llama Phil. Adiós Bella, y llama seguido o te llamare yo. Adiós. Te cuidas.- Claro que la última frase tenia doble sentido.

- Adiós.- Y corte, me acerque a Thomas - ¿Que sucede? - Dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro.

- Este... Nada Bella.

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo Thomas?

- Claro - Dijo ahora más calmado.

- Me llevarías hasta esta dirección. - Le dije mientras le estiraba un papel, había anotado la dirección de Thaly.

- Si, Grace tiene su coche.

Bajamos por el ascensor y sentí que me alejaba de mi propia casa. Subimos en el fabuloso auto de Thomas y me llevo a lo que sería una reunión con mi, aun no, obstetra.

ALICE POV

Mi vida era miserable y completamente feliz. Tenía un novio perfecto, un novio al que ya lo creía novio antes de conocerme, pero no es el punto, tenían unos suegros amorosos y mis padres aceptaba formalmente a mi querido novio, aunque sea mayor que yo, pero los había convencido con mi súper mega archí puchero claro y un par de lagrimas. La primera que callo fue mama, y luego mi papi, luego conocieron a Jasper y les pareció un chico encantador. Y mi vida era miserable por que mi mejor amiga no me contestaba las llamadas, no me contestaba los mensajes y ni quiera me mandaba mails, cuando volviera la mataría, y ni siquiera a su madre la llamaba, y eso si era que tener agallas, ¡Y Que agallas! No llamar a Renne durante tanto tiempo es lo mismo adiós vida, fue un gusto conocerte... Bueno ese no es el punto. No tenía a ninguna amiga tan especial como lo es Bella para contarle lo que pasa. Decirle a mi madre es lo mismo a ser... Mejor ni lo digo, mi padre obviamente que no, tampoco puedo contárselo a Renne, y las amigas del instituto era realmente exageradas y no las soporto.

Pero tenía a Jazz, que me acompañaba de compras, y ya era su novia oficialmente ara todas las revistas, cosa que realmente no me molestaba.

Hacía dos meses que Bella se había ido y hace casi un mes y medio que Jasper Whitlock era mi novio. Y digo casi por que mañana seria y medio. Quería regalarle algo, cuando cumplimos un mes el me llevo al parque de diversiones y me regalo unos aretes, yo le regale un reloj y ahora pensaba regalarle algo hecho por mí. Pensé que algo comestible pero lo deseche cuando me di cuenta que si cocinaba me quedaría viuda antes de casarme.

Así que aquí me encontraba sentada en l casa de Jasper, que por cierto cuando comenzamos a salir, termino su jira y se instalo en la casa de Phonix para que el pueda verme cuando quiera. Los padres de Jasper habían venido a verme desde California, al igual que los míos se quedaron encantados con Jasper, y los de Jasper conmigo. Como iba diciendo, estaba exprimiendo mi mente, ya que no tenía a Bella que lo hiciera por mí. Me pare, fui a la cocina de mi novio... ¿Y a todo esto a donde estaba? Mejor así, así no tendría que explicarle porque estoy tan pensativa, en fin... No tome nada de la heladera, hacia tres minutos que estaba haciendo lo mismo. Salí de la cocina enojada y me senté en las escaleras.

- ¿Que sucede, cielo? - Dijo una voz maternal. Era Charlotte, la mama de Jasper, era como una para mí, me trataba con cariño y dulzura. Claro si yo soy un angelito...

- Te puedo contar un secreto, pero no debes decirlo, en especial a Jazz.- Le dije con una sonrisa.

- Claro cariño - Dijo haciendo que cerraba su boca con candado y tiraba la llave. Yo le sonreí.

- Pues mañana Jazz y yo cumplimos un mes y medio, quiero regalarle algo, ya que nosotros siempre festejamos los meses y el medio del mes. Quiero regalarle algo hecho por mí, pensé en cocinar pero soy capaz de matarlo y yo sin él no soy nada, pensé en regalarle alguna cosa pero ahí no la estaría usando yo, y la cabeza parece que va explotar.

- Bueno cielo, Jasper le encantan las manualidades, le gustan los libros, y le encantan las... - Sonrío - Las fotos, Alice. ¿Por qué no le haces un álbum cariño?

- Es verdad... Puedo hacerle un álbum, necesitare comprar un libro con ojos blancas, comprar brillantina, papeles de colores pero... Necesito fotos del solo...

- Cariño, hay fotos en el ático. Cuando mi hijo se mudo, se llevo toda foto que podría humillarlo con nosotros, bueno a su padre y a mí me encanta enseñarles las fotos a nuestros invitados por lo que él se llevo todas sus fotos y algunas nuestras de recuerdo. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Charlotte, te adoro. - Dije parándome y dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras me dirigía a agarrar las llaves de mi auto.

- De nada cariño. Le diré a Jasper que te fuiste de compras o algo parecido.

- Gracias. - Grite saliendo de la casa y entraba de un salto a mi coche.

Prendí a mi bebe y me encamine a la librería de Doris, ella era como una madrina del Instituto al que íbamos Bella y yo, siempre íbamos a comprar ahí. La señora era muy amable y la adorábamos. Estaba a unas calles abajo de la casa de Bella y a unas arriba del Instituto. Cuando salí del área residencial donde estaba la casa de mi Jazzy-Jazz, acelere ya que era como una carretera.

Llegue cantando Forever and Always de Taylor Swift. La chica no canutaba mal pero prefería a mis adorados Eclipse de Luna.

Baje de mi Porsche y entre a la librería. Doris estaba sonriendo y mirando las fotos que había colgado alguna vez. También estábamos Bella y yo, ya que un día de la escuela tuvimos que hacer un ensayo y una charla, así que debimos correr para poder terminar unos detalles, Doris estaba por cerrar; le habíamos rogado que no, ella dijo que si, nos entrego las cosas y nos dijo que nonos preocupáramos por el dinero. A cambio ella nos pidió una foto nuestra. Bella y yo nos relajamos mientras ella no sacaba una hermosa foto con nosotras sonriendo.

- Hola Doris. - Dije con una sonrisa.

- Esa voz... Es mi pequeña Alice. - Dijo en un susurro volteándose.

Doris tenía el pelo castaño pero con el tiempo fue volviéndose canoso, pero nada que la tintura no pueda resolver. Sus ojos eran grises azulados y su tez era blanca.

La mujer me abrazo fuertemente y yo hice lo mismo, Le sonreí y me sonrió.

- ¿Que hace mi pequeña Alice aquí?

- Bueno vine a visitarte y a comprarte algo. - Dijo con una sonrisa. Doris se puso adelante del mostrador. - ¿Para qué soy buena?

- Necesito Papeles de colores, brillantina, lápices, lapiceras de colores...- Dijo diciendo su lista mientras Doris iba moviéndose por todos lados.

- Aquí está todo. El libro, papeles, lápices, todo... - Dijo dándome las cosas en una bolsa blanca. - Son 20 dólares. - Sonreí, Doris no me quería cobrar caro, pero yo no podía aceptarle ese regalo.

- Toma Doris, son 50 dólares. Te vendré a ver pronto. - Doris se quedo con el billete en la mano, sin poder creerlo. Yo salí disparada de ahí adentro. No quería que me do volviera el dinero. Entre a mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa, debía agarrar algunos álbumes.

Estacione el coche en el garaje, mis padres se habían ido unos dias a California a ver a mis abuelos, me dejaron con Jasper y antes de que me digan algo, me dejaron por que estaban los padres de Jazzy, si no estará con ella o con Renne.

Abrí la puerta, me di cuenta de que había cartas pero todas era facturas, eso lo pagaría luego con el dinero que me dejaron mis padres solo para facturas ¿Para qué quiero dinero si tengo mi adorada tarjeta? Es algo obvio.

Baje al sótano donde me encontré con varias cajas, aunque me diera asco y me den un poco de asco las cucarachas debía buscar esas fotos seria un regalo para Jazz.

Fui pateando algunas cosas con mis tacos y rezando que no allá ninguna familia de ratas.

'Cuidado con lo que pisas, Cuidado con lo que pisas, Cuidado con lo que pisas.' Pensó mi mente.

Abrí las cajas con sumo cuidado, en realidad no me importaba lo que tengan las cajas pero no quería encontrarme con ningún insecto. Busque entre las tres cajas y no encontré. Comencé a fijarme en los estantes de papa y saque dos cajas y ¡Eureka! Ahí estaban las fotos del año pasado y parte de este. Tome una caja, y subí de nuevo a la casa para meterlo todo en mi Porsche. Luego fui por la otra mientras tomaba el dinero y las facturas.

Cuando me encamine hacia la casa de Jazz pase a pagar la factura por el shopping, donde pase unas horas comprándome un hermoso conjunto dorado y rosado. Cuando estaba por irme, me quede mirando unos hermosos tacos ¿Y qué creen? ¡ERAN NEGROS Y AMARILLOS! ¡Me los compre sin dudarlo! Eres hermoso, no tanto como Jazz y yo pero estaba a nuestra altura de belleza esos preciosos tacos.

Salí del Olimpo digo del shopping con un par de bolsas de todo tipo, las deje en los asientos traseros de mi bebe y me dirigí a la casa de mi novio super estrella.

Desde la mañana que no veía a Jazz, la verdad estaba comenzando a preocupar, subí al ático junto con la caja y la bolsa de papeles arriba de ella. Baje de vuelta y agarre la otra caja. Cuando subí encontré una gran caja que decía 2009-FOTOS, reconoci la letra de Jazz, había otras desde 1999-FOTOS, 2005-FOTOS, 1991-FOTOS, Había fotos desde 1990 hasta la mitad de este año, es decir 2009.

Había una mesa gastada y una silla de metal a un costado de ático. Me acerque y saque todas las cosas que compre en la tienda de Doris. Busque mis fotos de pequeña y me acerque a buscar las fotos de pequeño Jasper.

El era hermoso hasta cuando nació. Había fotos con su primera guitarra, esa la tome, mire las mías, no quiero alardear pero era realmente hermosa. Había una foto cuando tenía un año y estaba en una de las tiendas de Phonix. Creo que fue el primer conjunto que tuve y elegí yo misma, tengo ese don en la moda desde que nací. Agarre esa foto, busque fotos de Jasper con sus amigos, aparecía Edward en la mayor parte de las fotos y una chica rubia, había palabras atrás de ellas.

"Jazz, Edward y Rose en Chicago en invierno" Edward tendría unos ocho años mientras que la rubia también y Jasper unos seis años.

Sonreí mientras tomaba una de las mías, ahí estábamos Bella y yo a los ocho años haciendo un castillo de arena en la playa. Todos los niños nos envidiaban porque nuestro castillo era el mejor.

Empecé a poner las fotos en su lugar, mientras escogía un par mas.

Agarre la cámara digital donde estaban las fotos recientes de nuestro noviazgo.

Baje a la habitación de Jazz y comencé a imprimir las fotos que aparecíamos con nuestros amigos, hasta con Bella había. Bueno solo un par, aparecíamos con ella, otras con Edward, con James y Victoria. Que por cierto estuvieron un poco distanciados desde la fiesta, recuerdo que James también quería el numero de Bella, pero sabía que lo que el quería era pasar el rato con mi amiga, pero Edward era algo mas especial, por un lado el le había sacado la virginidad y el la miraba de una manera especial desde la fiesta, como de amor; quizá resulte loco, pero Ed parecía enamorado. Yo hasta pensé que terminarían juntos, aun lo sigo pensando, pero me acuerdo que metí la pata bien fondo cuando le di el número de Bella, ella termino cambiando el teléfono; en realidad pienso que lo cambio y no me dio su número, no me contesta las llamadas.

Volví a subir al ático con las fotos recién hechas. Pegue papeles de colores, con mi mejor letra iba poniendo frases de amor o graciosas como '¡DESDE CHIQUITO YA ERAS SEXY!'.

Paso alrededor de una hora y media cuando había terminado.

Había hecho algo asqueroso con la plasticola y mezcla de papeles. Así que tome una de las bolsas que había allí y todo lo que estaba para tirar lo tire, lo que servía lo guarde en una bolsa.

Tenía ganas de seguir mirado fotos y eso es lo que hice. Me senté en el piso y comencé a sacar las fotos de Jasper. Mire las e cuando era un adolescente. Siempre aprecian Rose, Edward, James y... Una Camila.

Mire a detrás de las fotos que aprecia una Camila.

'Siempre contigo Jazz'

Aprecian mas ellos en los años 2005 o 2003 por lo que mire todas las fotos y miraba el al revés de ellas.

Jasper sonreía como nunca, a mi no me sonreía de esa manera, hay fotos que la mira con adoración, mire las mías y yo apenas alcanzo lo que hice esta Camila, no es justo. Yo quiero tener esa mirada de mi Jazz. Seguí mirando las fotos desde el suelo, a veces cerciorándome de que el libro que estaba envuelto en un papel de regalo estuviera arriba de la mesa.

Pero se me helo el cuerpo cuando encontré una de ellos besándose, ósea, Jasper es mi primer novio serio, tuve otros besos como para decir que mis labios ya no son vírgenes, pero no sé por qué Camila me daba tantos celos.

Hablando físicamente, debe tener más o menos mi estatura, o eso espero me sentiría muy baja de autoestima si fuera alta, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes-azules, era delgada tanto como yo y tenía el cuerpo bien desarrollado, ella tenía rulos rubios por toda su cabeza dejándola ver hermosa. Y lo peor de todo es que ella tiene las miradas de Jasper que yo jamás tendré.

- ¡ALICE! - Jasper me estaba llamando, pero yo aun no me movía, ni siquiera para esconder el regalo, me sentí pésima. -¡ALICE! ¿Donde estas?

Aun no me movía...

- Alice. - Un susurro a mis espaldas. - Amor ¿Que haces aquí arri... - Pregunto mientras miraba las fotos que estaba mirando yo. - Las has encontrado. - Dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Creo cuando me rozo el brazo, desperté de mi sueño inmóvil.

- Lo siento Jasper, no quise ver, lo lamento. - Creo que si no me hubiera abrazo estaría llorando...

JASPER POV

¿Qué hacia ella en el ático? ¿Qué hacia ella mirando fotos en el ático? Nono ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACIA ELLA MIRANDO LAS FOTOS DE ELLA?

Parecía no querer moverse, estaba sentada en el piso frio con las fotos de Camila y mías... Genial, tenía que contarle mi horrorosa vida amorosa, y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que se la contaba a alguien me dejaba. Con María sucedió lo mismo, y caí en depresión, pero si Alice me dejaba no podría soportar, dejaría la banda, dejaría mi vida, no comería, no dormiría, no haría nada sería un vegetal si ella no estaba conmigo.

Me senté en a su lado y le pase un brazo por los hombros.

- Lo siento Jasper, no quise ver, lo lamento. - La abrace mas fuerte, parecia querer llorar, los ángeles como Alice no lloran, me siento afortunado en tener alguien así.

- No sucede nada Alice, estas fotos son una historia de amor, pero tiene un final feliz raro, pero feliz en fin y al cabo. - Le dije haciéndole sacar una sonrisa. Suspire pensadamente, ya que espero que no me dejen por segunda vez. Pero María es María, y Alice es Alice.

Mire a mi Alice, y me miraba expectante, esperando a que dijera algo. Suspire de nuevo.

-La foto que tienes en tu mano, es de hace cuatro años, cuando yo aun estaba en la preparatoria y aun no se escuchaba en las radios los temas de Eclipse de Luna. Ella es Camila, era mi vecina en New York, yo vivía en una casa residencial en los barrios alejados de Nueva York, en ese mismo barrio Vivian Rose y Edward, Rosalie es la ahijada de la mama de Edward, ellos antes eran muy unidos, pero Edward se dedico a lamusica, y Rosalie ya ni caso le hacía a Edward, nuestro grupo se fue separando lentamente, hasta solo quedar Camila y yo, a ella le gustaba mucho que usara la ropa que me compraba en los shopping, esto queda aquí y si tu le dices a alguien lo negare todo. – Le sonreí y ella solo un JIJI – Y a mi gustaba usar la moto que me regalaron y pasear con ella durante horas y horas y parar solo cuando teníamos hambre o ganas de ir al baño. Éramos como hermanos, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos… enamorados… Todo comenzó hermosamente, diría que todo parecía de color de rosas pero no fue así. Ese año vino James y se hizo amigo de Edward y mío, allí fue el comienzo de la banda.

Estaba tan entusiasmado que me olvide de ella, de todo, de mi familia, de lo único que pensaba era en la banda y la música, adoraba pensar que sería famoso, la descuide, la deje, todo empeoro cuando la deje con una lluvia tremenda el día de su cumpleaños, a la semana siguiente me digne en ir a su casa, y eso que éramos vecinos; a preguntar por ella, había estado enferma, creo que la estuvieron por internar, me sentía como la persona más miserable de esta tierra, deje de comer, dormía poco, me sentía mal, hasta intente… hasta intente cortarme las venas. Si dirás que estaba loco pero no sabía que hacer, me moría por dentro, cada vez que la veía desde mi habitación a la suya. Camila me perdono, y me describió mientras quise cortarme la vena, se enfado, creo que si no es porque estaba débil hubiera sido capaz de mandarme de cabeza a un psicólogo. Cuando eso sucedió me podrían preguntar por la banda que yo les diría, váyanse al demonio. Luego de eso, volvió a ser todo como antes, hasta que nos dieron un contrato con una discográfica ahí, creo que todo lo que había logrado se fue al demonio.

Me fui de jira, y no hablaba con Camila por meses. Hasta que volví a casa, con fans, discos de platinos y varias cosas que seguramente sabrás. Pero que nada de eso valía por lo que había visto, cuando yo llegue a mi casa de madrugada para darle la sorpresa a mi querida Camila y a mi familia. Me los encontré a Camila y aun tipo, no tan apuesto como yo-Dije muy apegado a mi mismo.- Pero, la estaba besando, como yo nunca pude hacerlo de esa forma. Al tiempo me di cuenta de que el hombre se llamaba Jonathan Blanchard(N/a: Es Orlando Bloom) Camila me explico que siempre la dejaba de lado, que desde que estaba con la banda no era el mismo. Me recrimino muchas cosas, yo me sentía traicionado. Nos insultamos, nos echamos en cara las cosas que nos habíamos hecho el uno al otro. Realmente fue horrible ese dia, ella gritaba como una loca, bueno todo lo que decía tenía razón. Nos enfadamos ambos y terminamos llorando arrodillados y abrazados. Pidiéndonos perdón. Luego de eso, ella siguió su camino, un camino realmente exitoso, ahora creo que está promocionando marcas de modas en Milán

Mi pequeña Alice abrió los ojos pero luego bajo su mirada a la foto y lo que sentí fue raro, realmente raro, cuando ella me vio, me sentí realmente pequeño, como si ella quisiera trasmitirme lo que sentía. Creo que comencé a temer que me dejara de la misma manera despreciable que María.

-¿Qué sucede Alice? – Pregunte serio.

-Es algo que me inquieta y me gustaría que hicieras por mí.

- Claro amor, soy capaz de bajarte la luna si tú quieres.

- En esta foto tu miras con ojos enamorados a Camila, yo realmente la envidio. Yo quisiera ser ella. Por una extraña razón, quiero que tu… - La mire intentando saber que quería mi Alice -… Me encantaría que me miraras como ella.

- Alice, Camila es Camila, y tu eres mi Alice, sé que es demasiado pronto pero realmente te amo, y cuando tú me preguntaste por las fotos, yo tenía miedo de que me dejaras como lo hizo María al saber la historia. Y me di cuenta que se que quiero estar contigo, tu eres como el razón de luz que me ilumina cuando despierto, Alice, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Ella me miraba con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo que me trasmitía amor, quizás más de lo que merecía, rodo una lágrima por su mejilla y ella me di un dulce beso.

-Se que mañana cumpliremos mes y medio, pero quiero darte mi regalo. Necesito que me acompañes. – Le tome la mano. Ella busco algo arriba de la mesa del ático y dejo que la guiara.

Llegamos a mi habitación.

Había pasado todo el día pensando en una canción para Alice, quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba en este tiempo que pasamos juntos.

Entramos a la sala de música, donde tenía el piano que usaba Edward, la batería, como diez guitarras eléctricas y mi guitarra especial, mi Anabella, así se llamaba mi guitarra, esa es otra historia. Le dije a Alice que se sentara en el sillón blanco del estudio, mientras yo buscaba el banquito y sacaba a Anabella de su estuche.

-Es por esta razón que no me viste en la casa.

Puse a Anabella en posición para tocar, me prepare y moví mi cuello, y por ultimo aclare mi garganta. Alice me sonreía con esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Esta canción es tuya, y lo mucho que significa la canción para mi.

Era tan bella, era tan bella  
que su mirada todavía me quema  
como quisiera poderla olvidar  
pero se estanca y no lo puedo evitar

Porque cuando habla con sus ojos  
dice cosas que no puedo entender  
y se desnuda poco a poco  
y se convierte en tu piel

Y yo no sé cómo vivir  
si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí  
que no daría por besarla  
por abrazarla una vez mas

Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar  
si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
no quiero perderla, porque solo es ella  
inolvidable para mi corazón  
inolvidable, inolvidable.

Fue como un cuento, se fue como el viento  
a veces me digo que tal vez me lo invento  
si al menos pudiera tener una prueba  
algún recuerdo de que estuve con ella

Me estoy volviendo loco un poco  
a veces me despierto y siento aquí mi pena  
me susurra en el oído  
y dice ¿donde estas amor?

Y yo no sé cómo vivir  
si ya no puedo sacarla de aquí  
que no daría por besarla  
por abrazarla una vez mas

Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar  
si es que la puedo volver a encontrar  
no puedo perderla, porque solo es ella  
inolvidable para mi corazón  
inolvidable, inolvidable.

Y yo no sé cómo vivir...

Mire a mi pequeña Alice, y ahí estaba me sonreía como nunca. Deje a Anabella de lado, mientras Alice se sentaba n mi regazo y me daba un beso.

Este beso era diferente a los demás, este me trasmitía amor, dulzura y ternura, en especial amor, me transmitía el amor que tenia a Alice. Y no me quede atrás, yo profundice el beso dejando mi mano en su cintura y la otra en su mejilla, que por una extraña razón estaba húmeda.

-¿Mi amor? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusto la canción?

- Gracias Jasper, Gracias por la canción, gracias por amarme como te amo, gracias por mirarme como te pedí, gracias por todo.

- Yo de doy gracias a ti amor, mi vida era un pozo sin fondo hasta que tu llegaste, le diste sentido a mi vida. Y lo mejor de todo es que ya no te puedo sacar de aquí, y estoy orgulloso de eso. Te amo Mary Alice Brandon.

- Y yo a ti. Jasper Abraham Wthilock. – Y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios…

Esperen…

-Amor no quiero romper el encanto pero mi segundo nombre no es Abraham

Ella me sonrió. – Ya lo sé, pero era para darle más drama a la escena.

Yo me rei y ella lo hizo conmigo (N/a: Reír…Tengo lectoras muy mal pensadas). Así pasamos la tarde, festejando nuestro mes y medio de novios, sabiendo que este seria los muchos que pasaríamos ¿Y Quien dice? Hasta de casados.

* * *

**¡Hola chicas!**

Espero que mis lectoras de Chile estén bien, estaba realmente preocupada por mis amigas de allá, me entere de que están bien. Espero que ustedes también, si no seguiré pidiéndole a dios y a nuestros ángeles (los cullens).

También lamento la tragedia de Haiti, y de alguna manera les digo que Argentina está con ustedes!

En cuanto al capítulo, prometí un capitulo muy largo así que no quiero quejas jajaja

Quería comentarles que como es obvio, volví de mis vacaciones y ya empecé las clases ¬¬ no podre escribir muy seguido, así que pido disculpas por eso.

Quiero reviews! ¿Les parece si llegamos a cincuenta? Jajaj voy a tratar de subir pronto ya que tengo examen diagnostico estos días.

La canción se llama Inolvidable de Reik, lo digo para una de mis lectoras que siempre me pregunta y perdóname a veces me olvido de que tenía que poner el nombre de la canción.

Quiero agradecer los reviews de todas, los F/F, por los A/F les agradezco a todas.

Otra cosa! Me ayudan a elegir el nombre para el bebe de Bella ¿Niño o Niña? ¿Qué nombre?

Con Cariño…

Sofi Cullen


	9. La Carta

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. LO QUE ES MIO S LA HISTORIA, SI ESTOY LOCA JAJAJA

**MALDITA MEYER! HACE PERSONAJES TAN SEXYS!**

* * *

CAPITULO SIETE: LA CARTA

TANYA POV

Hoy estaba feliz, completamente feliz. Edward y yo llevamos tres semanas juntos, y yo se que todavía la relación no era publica ya que el no quería, decía que aun estaba esperando a que algo sucediera. Rogué, lloriquee y aquí estoy, yendo a la casa de mi futura suegra a informales que era la novia de Edward. Bueno la familia ya lo sabía pero ahora lo querían hacer un poco ms formal o eso es lo que entendí (N/a: Pobre Tanya es corta de cerebro por eso no entiende).

Realmente me parecían patéticas, y muy estúpidas las tradiciones de la familia Cullen.

Aparque el auto que le hice a Eddie comprarme, en la entrada estaba el auto de Jasper, El de Carlisle, El de Esme. Aun no llegaba Edward, por lo que podría tratar a la familia como siempre la trataba en su ausencia.

Me acerque a la entrada y toque el timbre. Espere alrededor de diez minutos a que me abrieran la estúpida puerta. Hasta que el cuerpo de mi "queridísima suegra" apareciera.

-Hasta que al fin me abres- Dije empujándola y dejándome pasar.

-Mira Tanya, por respeto a mi hijo no te hecho. Porque realmente eres una zorra. Así que más te vale que me respetes en mi casa ¿Entendiste? -Dijo Esme con todo el veneno del alma. La mire desafiante y le sonreí burlonamente. Esta vieja no me diría zorra.

-Claro y piensas que Edward te prefiere más a ti que a mí. Por favor, suegrita las dos sabemos que tú no le das la satisfacción que le doy en la cama. Tu eres su madre y yo su mujer. Así que deja de hacerte la madre Teresa de Calcuta que eres una oxigenada más.

-Escúchame bien y espero que lo hagas. No me interesa que demonios hagas en la cama, si total todo lo que tienes es silicona y la grasa que te sobra te la colocas en el trasero. Así que a mí me respetas. Y por respeto a mi hijo no te echare como te lo mereces. - Dijo Esme desafiante. Siempre la veía enojada, pero esta vez me había insultado. Yo podría grabar todo y mostéaselo a Edward, pero claro que yo cambiaria mi vos y todo eso.

-No me interesa que pienses, idiota, realmente solo finjo por Edward, cueste lo que me cueste seré la señora Cullen ni nada ni nadie lo podrá evitar así que me vale lo que me digas. - Era obvio que quería pegarme ya que levanto su mano. Pero la bajo.

-No te hare nada, porque se lo que eres capaz. - Y se retiro. Realmente Esme era tan idiota como Edward, con la única diferencia que Edward viajaba por el mundo, tenía una cuenta en el banco y tres autos sacados de la fábrica recién hecho.

Deje mi abrigo en el perchero, escuche las risas del patio trasero. No pensaba ir con esos perdedores.

Deje mis llaves en mi bolso y lo apoye junto al correo. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia la carta que con una caligrafía bastante prolija decía 'PARA EDWARD CULLEN' Que venía Inglaterra. Edward conocía a alguien de Inglaterra y no me había dicho.

Tome la carta y me la puse en el bolsillo de mi vaquero. La puerta toco, abrí la puerta con un movimiento ágil y seductor sabiendo que sería Edward. Cuando la abrí el sonrió pero al parecer no me esperaba y la sonrisa se le fue del rostro.

-Mi amor- Dije tirándome a sus brazos los cuales me recibieron con un casto y frio abrazo. -Me daba pena Pude ver cómo me daba una sonrisa pero claro un poco forzada. Yo me ganaría el amor de ese hombre. -Llegas tarde pero me la pase muy buen con tu familia.

-Que bueno Tanya. ¿Vamos adentro? - Dijo soltando mi agarre y entrando a la casa. Se quedo en la puerta esperando a que pasara, claro lo hice al instante mientras el cerraba con fuerza la puerta.

Entramos al jardín donde estaba mi suegro, Jasper, Alice su novia que tampoco me caía bien, pero era mejor que este grupito de ñoños, y claro mi queridísima suegra.

Edward saludo a toda su familia y mire la mirada que le tiraba a su madre. Tenía entendido que comeríamos carne asada y ensalada preparada por mi suegra.

- Cariño Me ayudas a traer las ensaladas. - Dijo Esme con una sonrisa a Edward.

- Yo también te ayudo, Esme - Se ofreció Alice que estaba sentada al lado mío, por lo menos la chica tenía sentido de la moda.

- Claro, mamá. -Los tres se pararon y yo también.

- Voy al baño. - Todos asintieron y me dirigí al baño.

Camine apresurada y abrí la puerta con cuidado e hice ruido al cerrarla, seguramente ahora hablarían mal de mí, Edward me defendería, terminaría Esme con alguna que otra lagrima y yo salgo triunfante del baño. Pero ese no era el tema.

Baje la tapa del inodoro y me senté sobre el después de sacar la carta de mi bolsillo.

Volví a mirar la dirección de don venia. ¿Inglaterra? Quién demonios era?

Abrí el sobre y me encontré con una papel doblado. Realmente estaba interesada en leer esa estúpida carta. La tome y la desdoble con agilidad. El remitente era Isabella Swam ¿Y esa quién demonios era?

_Edward:_

_Sé que debes odiarme, y te entiendo. Quizás esta carta te resulte embaucadora y estúpida, también está la posibilidad de que la rompas y no tomes importancia a lo que te diré o que hagas algo, y la ultima e imposible razón que creo posible es o que me contestes y me digas que no te importa o me llamas, aunque eso va a estar difícil. Creo que estoy evadiendo el tema y no me parece justo._

_Esta carta tiene una razón. Me tomaras por idiota, porque me llamaste millones de veces cuando estuve en Phonix y ninguna llamada te respondí. Lamento esto._

_Lo nuestro fue algo… maravilloso. Lo digo enserio y realmente no me arrepiento, aunque no lo creas no lo hago. Creo que fue el error más maravilloso del mundo. La razón de esta carta es única e importante._

_Ambos no usamos protección en la noche de la fiesta, y ambos estábamos borrachos o por lo menos hablo por mí, bueno tan borracha no estaba, pero la idea es esa; se que no lo esperabas y para ser sincera yo tampoco, pero… estoy… Embarazada. Tengo dos semanas de gestación y si haces bien los cálculos la fecha es la misma de la fiesta. Yo entre en crisis cuando me entere, cualquier adolescente caminando hacia ser un adulto hecho y derecho se entera de que esta embarazada. No es una noticia que quería recibir, bueno no en este momento. Pero cuando entre en razón ¿Qué me podría hacer un bebe? Es un rayito de sol que crecía en mi vientre, debía alegrarme, aunque no fue previsto el bebe no tiene la culpa nuestra. Voy a tener a nuestro bebe. Esta carta es para decirte que nuestro bebe llevara mi apellido y que si nuestro hijo realmente te interesa y quieres conocerlo, yo no me opondré, ni nada por el estilo. La dirección que hay en este sobre es la correcta, estoy en Londres, estudiando, tengo una casa y nuestro bebe no necesitara nada. Solo quería avisarte de este milagrito, y si no te queres hacer cargo del… No me opondré es tu elección._

_Si preguntas como conseguí la dirección de la casa de tus padres es porque mi amiga Rose Hale es ahijada de tu madre y resulta que su mama es amiga de la tuya. Qué chico el mundo ¿verdad?_

_Quería que supieras estar hermosa noticia. Espero que me des una respuesta._

_Lamento mi comportamiento…._

_Bella_

Ahora entendía todo, Bella era la chica que mencionaba dormido Edward, la muy perra se había revolcado con él y estaba embarazada, quizás ni sea de Edward. Ahg… Edward no se enteraría de esta noticia ni en sueños. El la olvidaría sea como sea por lo que me llamo Tanya Denali.

BELLA POV

CUATRO MESES DESPUES

Cuatro meses. Las cosas que pueden suceder en cuatro meses…. Por dónde empezar… Bueno Rose y Emmmet me ayudaron a comprarme mi casa; ahora Rose y yo dormíamos en la casa e íbamos por las noches a estudiar, a veces Emmett venia por semanas y luego volvía al campus, el que siempre se acordaba de mis antojos y me regalaba cosas para mi bebe era Thomas, me regalo peluches y varias ropitas para el bebe, claro que siempre fue variando, una vez me trajo ropa rosa y otra de color azul, por si acaso. Mi jefe acepto mi embarazo y me felicito. Mi obstetra era Thalie, era como una mejor amiga también y siempre me ayudaba y me acompañaba a los cursos para tener a mi bebe donde me enseñaban como debía tenerlo, y que debía hacer en el parto. Como 'mi novio' me había dejado, Thomas se ofrecía a ayudarme con amabilidad en los ensayos de los trabajos de parto.

Para especificar mí casa… Ya estaba como en producción, tenía mi habitación, y una habitación aparte que era la de Rose, ambas estaban bien decoradas y fueron las primeras en remodelar, todavía me parece imposible pagar todo lo que hizo Rose por mí, pero trabaja y estudiaba; siempre le iba pagando la casa poco a poco. El cuarto de mi bebe no estaba hecho aun… Decidí esperar al parto para saber el sexo. Emmett compro una cuna de madera para luego pintarla de azul o rosa, aunque lo estaba convenciendo para que el color ideal sea Verde o amarillo, ambos me gustaban.

De la ropa nos encargábamos Rose, Thalie y yo, ellas especialmente en la ropa de pre-mama y la del bebe, claro que compraban colores neutros, ambas me recriminaban por decir que no quería saber el sexo de mi adorado bebito o bebita…

Y algo quizás me mantenía inquieta era la carta… ¿Le había llegado? ¿Me habría respondido y estos británicos enviaron la respuesta a cualquier lugar? ¿Y SI LA MANDARON A SUDAFRICA?... Por cierto mis cambios de humor seguían conmigo, molestándome y frustrándome, lo que se había ido eran los vómitos matutinos, pero empecé a comer como una vaca, mas aun de lo que comía a los dos meses… La cuestión es que… No me llego una respuesta jamás, también está la posibilidad de que no le haya llegado, o que directamente no le haya interesado y la haya tirado. Todo era posible.

Alice seguía llamándome pero con menos frecuencia y a mi madre debia llamarla yo, por que le dije que me habían robado el celular en la universidad. Claro que me reprocho y todo eso peor nada que yo no conociera.

Me encontraba en centro de Londres, con Rose y Thomas comprando libros y seguramente ropa.

-¡Mira Bella! Este te quedara especial… pruébatelo.

-Rosalie ya le hiciste probar diez prendas y mirar trece tiendas de bebes para comprar ropa, o zapatitos. –Dijo Thomas en mi defensa.

-Lose pero este conjunto es hermoso y único. Si no se lo compra se lo regalare de todos modos. – Dijo decidida, yo solo escuchaba la conversación mientras ojeaba un poco los tres libros que me había comprado mas los dos de la universidad. Thomas me arrebato la bolsa de la mano.

-No puedes hacer peso Bella, te hará daño a ti y al bebe.

- Estoy embarazada, no enferma. – Dije sacándole el libro y dejándole la bolsa.

-Iré a comprar ropa chicos podemos volver a casa pronto, pero quiero ver las mayas y los jeans. Ya regreso. – Dijo Rose sin mirarnos. Ya me sentía cansada, así que decidí apoyarme en una de las paredes. Thomas me llevo a unos de los bancos afuera de la tienda y nos sentamos mirando como el frio invierno se convertía en primavera.

-Bella ¿Por qué no quieres saber que es el bebe? – Pregunto sin mirarme.

-Porque es más emocionante la sorpresa aparte le pedí discreción a Thalie de cuando sepa el sexo de mi bebe. – Nos miramos largo tiempo y luego apoye mis manos en mi vientre. Sabia que él quería preguntar sobre el padre del bebe. – Thomas, eres mi amigo puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

-Lo hare cuando me sienta preparado para preguntar lo que deba preguntar. – Dijo gentilmente.

Luego de esa pequeña charla no volvimos a hablar del tema, y Rose salió con cinco bolsas de marca del local que había entrado. Parecía una niña en navidad.

Llegamos a la casa y dejamos las bolsas. Thomas se fue diciendo un 'hasta mañana' ya que él iba más seguido ahora a la compañía de su padre, donde realmente me encantaba trabajar, me divertía haciendo mi trabajo y me encantaba estudiar sobre el tema en mis horas libres.

En la universidad me iba bien, no era la alumna ejemplar pero siempre tenía mis calificaciones con buen promedio y con el embarazo no tenia problema alguno. Solo algunos profesores sabían de mi embarazado ya que hubo días que no me encontraba del todo bien y me cansaba y me mareaba…

Pero en fin… Me encontraba en mi casa, estudiando y comiendo oreos con miel… otro antojo medio raro y asqueroso.

-¿Sabes que sería grandioso? Que te quedes quieto amor… - Dije mientras acariciaba mi barriguita. Era pequeña pero posia sentir sus movimientos, por más que fueron pequeños pero me encantaba y a la vez me incomodaba.

La puerta sonó tres veces…

-Pasa Rose. – Dije mientras marcaba donde había dejado la lectura.

- No soy Rose, Soy Thomas… - Dijo mientras entraba a mi habitación.

-Lo siento Thomas, pensé que eras Rose como tu dijiste que vendrías mañana pensé…

- Si lose, Bella lo siento, por lo que hice hoy, no debí ignorarte por lo que sucedió.

- No tienes nada por que disculparte, tuviste dudas y te sentías incomodo, perdóname tu… - Dije dándole un abrazo.

- Ahora que estamos mejor, te llego una carta…

_Carta…_

_Su carta…_

-Toma Bella… ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas pálida.- Dijo preocupado aun extendiéndome la carta

-Si estoy bien… Gracias… -Tome la carta y la observe… No me creía capaz de abrirla, tenía miedo con lo que me iba a encontrar.

-Si quieres me voy, Bella. – Dijo tratando de levantarse de mi cama.

- No-o quédate aquí, no quiero estar sola. – Dije mientras tomaba su brazo y lo dejaba arriba de la cama.

Mire el sobre y el remitente, que tenia con la caligrafía muy prolija.

Mis manos sudaban y no ayudaba mucho que mis manos temblaban… genial y ahora estaba usando el sarcasmo.

Saque la carta y la extendí para poder leerla.

_Bella:_

_Para serte sincero me sorprendió tu carta y nunca pensé que la mandarías, en fin, voy a ser directo, frio y de la manera más fácil para que la carta se me haga corta…_

_No me interesa ese mocoso que llevas ahí adentro, realmente como tu dijiste no me interesa hasta me parece irracional hacer esta estúpida carta. _

_Ese feto que tu llamas por hijo, quédatelo, y haz como puedes… Lo lamento pero llorar no puedo, en todo caso es tu error, tú no te cuidaste asi que no hay mas nada que decir._

_Las cosas son como son…_

_Edward…_

Quizás un golpe, miles de puñetazos y haberme clavado una estaca en el corazón habría sido mejor que haber leído esta carta… Yo tenía razón, nunca debí haberle dicho que estaba embarazada.

Jamás debí haber escrito una carta y jamás me sentí tan mal como en este momento.

Las lagrimas caían sin cesar mientras que unos brazos me rodearon y como si fuera un acto reflejos acepte como si mi vida dependiera de ellos, mientras que fuertes sollozos salían de mi boca…

-Calma Bella… Todo está bien, no sucederá nada…

Thomas me tranquilizaba pero volví a recordar aquella frase que debí tener pendiente siempre.

_Sera como si nunca hubiese existido_

Ni como yo para él, ni él para mí. Me duele saber que con la persona que pase la noche más especial de mi vida no le importa nuestros bebes, pero era de suponerse, duele saber que serias la única persona en la vida de tu hijo, y duele saber que te traten como un perro.

Pero así seria…

Como si él no hubiese existido nunca…

* * *

❤**(****｡◕‿◕｡****) ❤**

Hola mis nenas!

PERDON!

HACE MIL QUE NO PUBLICO MILES DE DISCULPAS! CON EL COMIENZO DE LA ESCUELA ME VOLVI LOCA! PERDON!

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?

I need the names! NECESITO NOMBRES PARA EL BEBE DE BELLA! Porfis!

Bueno chiquis!

Creo que no tengo que decir nada más…

Las adoro y perdónenme por el atraso! Besitos.

Con cariño…

Sofi Cullen


	10. La realidad

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER. LO QUE ES MIOS LA HISTORIA, SI ESTOY LOCA JAJAJA

**MALDITA MEYER! HACE PERSONAJES TAN SEXYS!**

* * *

CAPITULO 8: La realidad

4 MESES MAS TARDE…

Después de aquella noche… de aquella noche que dormir en los brazos de Thomas luego de leer la carta, me recupere, lentamente, bueno no del todo; si no, no estaría pensado en eso en este momento.

_-¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Qué es? Calma…_

_-Thomas… es el… El hombre… el papa de mi bebe… - Lloraba desconsoladamente._

_-Bella sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, si ese infeliz no se quiere hacer cargo es un idiota no sabe de lo que se pierde… No te preocupes Bella entre todos cuidaremos a ese bebe…_

_Thomas tenía razón, pero el corazón se me partió en miles de pesados cuando leía cada una de sus palabras, sentía como las decía de su boca, aquella boca que saboreé desde aquella noche… No era lo mismo saber que el padre de mi bebe no supiera… a que no le importara, había mucha diferencia… No era lo mismo saber que mi bebe tendría un padre… a que uno que no le importaba su existencia. ¿Qué le diría? Que su padre no le interesaba su existencia y que si quisiera conocerlo debía solo comprar algún CD suyo o mirar la televisión en los canales de chismes… No… No le rompería el corazón a mi bebe, como Edward lo hizo conmigo._

_Para mi hijo o hija tendría el papel de madre y de padre juntos. Para mi bebe su padre nunca ha existido y existirá._

_-Thomas… No le importo… Pensé que quizás a él le interesaría… _

_-Calma Bella… No merece tus lágrimas. – me decía acunándome en sus piernas._

_Quizás el pantalón de Thom estaba muy húmedo por mis lagrimas pero no lo note ni me importo, eran inevitables las lágrimas y por mas que quiera pararlas no podía._

_Lo último de ese día fue que Thomas me acaricia el cabello y me decía palabras reconfortadles…_

Ya me encontraba bien… Bueno no del todo, pero por lo menos lograba distraerme pensado en el bebe y pasa ser sincera mi panza era enorme, realmente; esta última semana tuve que andar con mucho cuidado de no golpearme o caerme, ya que me cansaba de nada, esta panza pesaba como mil kilos sin mencionar que me dolía tremendamente la cintura y… ¿Saben que es más vergonzoso? Que necesitaba ayuda para bañarme.

Aunque no lo crean me sentía tan enorme y me constaba tanto que no podía bañarme, así que Rose era la que se encargaba en ayudarme, bueno no tenía que ver mucho de mí, solo tenía que sacarme la ropa, mientras yo me sacaba la ropa interior claro que cuando se fuera Rose.

En fin, a pesar de estar estudiando hace dos horas, me dolía mucho la pansa y… bueno ya saben mis partes intimas, supongo que es normal en una mujer embarazada, pero ya me estaba molestando bastante esto ya que no podía concentrar en estudiar los exámenes parciales sobre la literatura en lengua inglesa. Nada me entraba en la cabeza, releía resumía y nada… Me fui a la cocina que ya estaba hecha, solo faltaba el living, el comedor y la habitación de mi bebe. La cocina que era lo vital además de la habitación de Rose y mía, los baños estaban listos, teníamos tres (El de la habitación de Rose, el mío y el que usarían todas las personas que llegan).

La casa estaba quedando hermosa, realmente no esperaba una casa de ese modo, aunque yo la estuviera pagando supongo que unos dos años le terminaría de pagar a Rose el dinero de mi casa, que realmente iba bastante bien ya que no me sentía con ninguna deuda, claro ella me ayudaba mucho con la decoración y a la mañana venían los arquitectos y constructores de el comedor, el living y arreglaban lo que podían el cuarto de mi bebe, ya que no sabíamos que sexo era.

-Bebe, mi vida, me estas incomodando ¿Te podrías quedar quieto o quieta? – Dije acariciando tiernamente el último lugar de la pequeña patadita.

El bebe me respondió con otra patada, y un dolor inmenso en… bueno allí abajo.

-Ya se debemos tener hambre, iré a la cocina a ver que hay ¿Ok?

Pararme fue el error más estúpido del día, me orine encima… Genial…

-A ver, en qué quedamos cariño ¿Me levanto y tú haces que me orine? – Dije separando mis piernas realmente esto era asqueroso. Pero un dolor pulso mi vientre y se movía inquieto…Oh dios… Por dios no, si me tienes pied…. – ¡Ahh!- Eran pequeñas molestias pero según Thalie así empieza. – ¡Rose! ¡Emmett!

Empece a dirigirme a la puerta de mi habitación como pude, sosteniéndome de pequeñas cosas que me rodeaban, la cama, los muebles hasta poder abrir la puerta.

-¡Rose! ¡El bebe! ¡Ya viene!

Se escucharon unos pasos pesados que venían a gran velocidad, hasta a encontrarse conmigo.

-¿Que sucede Bells? –Me pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa.

-Mi bebe, Emmett ya viene. – Dije sosteniéndome la panza y de su brazo. –Me duele. –Chille como una niña.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué hago? ¿Llamo a ambulancia?

- ¡NO ESTUPIDO DILE A ROSE Y LLEVAME A LA CLINICA DE THALIE!

- Lo siento, solo quiero ayudar Bella, no grites, me pones mas nervioso - Me dijo mientras me ayudaba a caminar. Sabía que trataba de ayudarme, pero realmente su ayuda no me estaba sirviendo y se la podía meter por el… bolsillo

-Con cuidado, me duele Emmett, anda más despacio–Le dije mientras me dejaba en el sillón. – ¡Rose!

-¿Que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué gritas tanto Bella?

No sé si fue mi cara de dolor o la cara de desesperación de Emmett que le dijo que estaba en trabajo de parto.

-¡QUE HACES AHÍ PARADO EMMETT MCCARTY! LLEVA A BELLA AL AUTO, PEDAZO DE MASTODONTE! – Grito Rose desesperada, corrió a la habitación mientras que Emmett me ayudaba a caminar fuera del departamento, yo sostenía mi vientre parecía caerse y yo realmente no deseaba tener a mi bebe en el pasillo de mi departamento.

Comencé a caminar cada vez más lento y las contracciones eran cada vez mas seguidas. Sin mencionar que cuando estuvimos los tres en el ascensor cada segundo parecían horas, y el miedo comenzó a afectarme.

Pensar en que mi hijo no me quisiera o pensar que haría mal el papel de madre y padre juntos me hacia estremecerme. Sin mencionar que no sabía qué hacer, nunca tuve hermanos ni tampoco nunca trabaje como niñera, no sabía cambiar un estúpido pañal y tampoco sabía cómo debían ser los baños de los bebes o como demonios sabría que tan caliente debía estar su leche, esto era aterrador, cuando tuve que ir a practicar que debía hacer en parto, pero yo alguna vez había viste en películas que se encontraba una pareja tratando de cambiar el pañal del bebe.

_Pequeño detalle, Bella. Bien dijiste tu, una pareja. Aquí solo estas tu._

Aquello me lo venía diciendo desde que me preguntan ¿Quién es el papá? O ¿Qué piensa el papa del bebe ¿Niño o niña? Yo solo me limitaba a contestar no tiene padre. Lo peor era lo que seguía despues de lo que le contestaba. Me miraban con lastima y solo pensaba… ¡Demonios! ¿¡Que tiene de malo ser madre soltera!

_Oh, pues no tiene nada de malo ser madre soltera, pero si tiene varias cosas malas cuando ni siquiera has cumplido tus veinte años._

Mi conciencia tenía que aparecer siempre en los momentos más oportunos especialmente cuando me hago preguntas a mí misma.

-Bella ¿Cada cuanto son las contracciones? – Me dijo Rose mientras me ayudaba a acomodarme en el asiento trasero del Jeep de Emmett.

-Son bastante seguidas y me duele la zona de la espalda y la parte vaginal. – Dije un poco apenada.

-Cada vez que te venga una contracción me avisas Bella, así controlamos cada cuanto vienen. – Me dijo Rose mirando sonriendo preocupada. -Solo respira por la nariz Bella, y saca el aire por la boca.

-Entiendo. –Inhalar y exhalar. Inhala y exhala. Inha… -¡Jesús! – Esta contracción fue más fuerte que las demás que había tenido hasta ahora.

Emmett gritaba a los autos como si fuera su propio el hijo el que nacería, bien, creo que Emmett está así por el hijo de una amiga, no me imagino cómo se encuentre cuando Rose este en mi lugar, en realidad tampoco quiero imaginarlo, me estremezco con solo pensarlo.

-Imbécil, mueve tu estúpido auto. ¿Quién te regalo tu licencia de conducir? – Grito a uno de los autos por haberse metido en su camino.

_Si no se calla le daré un bue golpe._

Rosalie le toco el hombro para calmarlo, bueno eso funciono… por diez minutos. Lo que fueron necesarios para que llegáramos a la clínica.

Rose salió en busca de enfermeras y una silla de ruedas. Emmett bajo del auto abriéndome la puerta y ayudándome a bajar con cuidado.

-Emmett, por mil demonios, ten cuidado, no soy una bolsa de papas. – Dije clavándole las uñas en su antebrazo.

-Mierda, Bella, estoy nervioso no me grites. – Dije tomando mi bolso y el del bebe.

Rose vino rápido con una enfermera y una silla de ruedas.

Andar en una silla de ruedas, tener una rubia alado diciéndome que no me olvide de respirar y a un grandulote preguntándome sobre la información que no sabía, de ingreso al hospital, no era justamente lo que esperaba cuando me decían 'eres una embarazada común como las otras, nada llamara la atención a otras personas'.

Pero claro era Isabella Swam la que se caiga con facilidad, la que nunca ha tomado un bronceado, la que nunca quería llamar la atención, la chica que esperaba a un hijo o hija de una estrella de rock, claro eso era lo incomodo saber qué esperas un hijo y que él no le interese. Realmente ya no me importaba la atención y que la gente me mirara mal cuando tenía gente a mi alrededor parloteándome de lo que debía o no hacer en mi parto. No me importaba aquel dolor insoportable allí abajo. No me importaban esas cosas. Solo el saber que este bien mi bebe.

Mas sin embargo, no podía evitar comparar el blanco de la habitación donde me habían traslado con la soledad inmensa que sentía, todo se sentía muy vacios, hasta el color del suero me estaban poniendo nerviosa.

No tener la seguridad de que el padre de tu bebe no está a tu lado, que no te da palabras de aliento, que no sentís una mano apretando la tuya. Ni siquiera mis padres lo sabían, aunque después de todo yo había decidió no mencionarles el tema.

René habría pegado l grito en el cielo repechándome haberla hecho abuela tan joven, y me pediría cada detalle de la noche en que perdí mi virginidad y con quien lo había hecho… Pensado lo bien, quizás evite que se formara una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Y Charlie, le daría un infarto, un gran infarto. Ya con solo mencionarle que había perdido mi virginidad. Que la niña de sus ojos había sido tocada por un hombre, lo haría enloquecer… Aunque si supiera que… No ni así el no se volvería loco.

-Bella. –

-Hola Thali. Oye nadie me dice nada, me dijeron que me ponga esta bata y aquí me dejaron, y las contracciones son bastantes seguidas, otra cosa ¿Dónde demonios están Rosalie y Emmett? Créeme me siento bastante sola aquí.- Estaba paroica, Bella recuerda en un parto, debes respirar.

-Veamos Bella, que sucede allí abajo.

Yo tenía una estúpida bata azul y estaba recostada en una camilla, que por cierto no era nada cómoda. Thalie se acerco y se coloco los guantes y me reviso.

No podía evitar sentirme incomoda. Aunque las contracciones que llegaban cada cinco minutos me hacían olvidarme hasta de mi nombre.

-Bella, no tienes la dilatación completa y esta no está progresando, y sin embargo rompiste bolsa…

-Thalie quiero un parto natural ¡Por dios quiero pujar! ¡Quiero ver a mi bebe!

-De acuerdo, te pondremos oxitócica (1) vendré en veinte minutos Bella, te pondremos el monitor fetal y si no hay mejoría en cuanto a la dilatación, tendremos que hacer una cesaría.

-OkOk.

Las enfermeras no tardaron mucho en llegar con la maldita hormona y el monitor fetal. Era realmente incomodo sentir una cinta en mi abdomen y cables que se dirigían a la maquina.

…

Tom-tom-tom-tom

Se escuchaba de fondo en la fría habitación.

Quizás aun las hormonas del embarazo no se iban, por que varias lagrimas empezaron a caer, siempre escuchaba los latidos del corazón del bebe cuando venían a chequearme, mas sin embargo estos latidos eran diferentes, eran mas rápidos y parecían pequeños tamborcitos, no puedo distinguirlos, eran realmente el sonido más bonito que había escuchado.

-Su bebe está sano, Sra. Swam… -Me dijo una de las enfermeras con un tono británico encantador.

-Dirás señorita, no es casada. – Dijo Rosalie entrando resplandeciente a la habitación. – Llamo Thomas, Bells. No podrá estar ahora, su vuelo se cancelo por el clima, estúpidos aviones… - Murmuro. Se sentó a mi lado, y me tomo la mano. – Todo estará bien, relájate.

-Como si tú tuvieras las contracciones… - Ella me sonrió y eso me irrito aun más.

Un punzante dolor empezó a aparecer allí abajo. Trataba de relajarme, tratar de pensar que no dolería, no debe doler, no de… Demonios, duele menos si me entrego al dolor.

Y eso hice aproximadamente por una hora…

Thali entro con rostro cansado, seguramente su turno ya se había terminado y solo se quedaba por que ella quería ser la recibiera a mi bebe.

-Veamos Bella… - La sonrisa que tenía cuando entro se fue a la mierda. –Bella te llevaran al quirófano, el liquido está saliendo meconial (verde), escucha tienes que bajarte de la camilla para que la cabecita termine de bajar y puedas pujar mejor.

Unas dos enfermeras me ayudaron a caminar, claro tambaleando pero en fin llegue a la sala de parto. Aunque antes de entrar pedí que Rose estuviera conmigo en el parto. Y esta ultima salto de felicidad cuando la llevaron a prepararse.

…

Y aquí me encontraba, acostada preparada para pujar, empecé a sudar frio por miedo. Sigo pensado que este es el momento que toda mujer espera desde que tiene uso de razón, el primer juego que una niña empieza a practicar es el juego de la mamá, ya saben cuidar a un bebe de juguete y darle la comidita y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Yo no lo sentía así, sentía miedo, mucho miedo ¿Y si mi bebe no me quería? ¿Y si era una mala madre? Después de todo iba a hacer el papel de mama y papa para mi hijo o hija.

-Veamos Bella tienes que pujar con todas tu fuerzas hacia abajo así ayudas a tu bebe a salir ¿Bien?

-Ajam…

-A la cuenta de tres… Uno… dos… Tres… Puja Bella.

Y ahí estaba, pujando como me había dicho Thali, estas eran peor que todas las caídas juntas en mi vida. Aunque realmente me daban de matar a golpes al infeliz que me embarazo.

-Vas Bien Bella, puedo ver a tu bebe.

Grito ahogado salió de mí en la última contracción.

-Vamos Bella puja, ya pasara.

Puje de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Si así Bella, un poco más.

-No puedo más.

-Claro que puedes Isabella Swam. – Dijo Rose con la cámara en la mano.

Con la ultima de mis fuerzas, puje tratando de que mi bebe al fin naciera y lo logre por que escuche el llanto de un bebe… mi bebe.

-Bella es una niña.

Mi niña un pedacito de mi y bueno… del pedante de Edward Cullen. Pero era mi, solo mía y la cuidaría como una princesa. Sonreí.

-Quiero verla. – Dije con voz patosa.

-La están limpiando Bella. – Dijo Rose mientras no dejaba de moverse con esa cámara.

Una enfermera se acercaba una bebe en una toalla rosa. Junte mis fuerzas y me acomode para poder sostener a mi hija.

Maravillosa.

No era la palabra para describir a mi hija. Cuando la tuve en mis brazos, sentí aquella conexión de la que toda madre habla cuando dice que tiene a su hijo en brazos. Yo la sentí aquella hermosa conexión con mi bebe.

-Hola preciosa.

Era la nena más linda que había visto, sus ojitos estaban cerrados, aun no podía ver de qué color eran pero tenía unos pequeños cabellos en su cabecita de un color cobrizo achocolatado era una mezcla claramente rara. Le sonreí y deposite un beso en su frente.

-Bella te llevaran a una habitación.- Asentí recostándome sobre la incómoda cama.

Y lo último que recuerdo fue que me estaban moviendo de camilla…

Abri mis ojos lentamente encontrándome en unas sedosas sabanas blancas y una habitación aburridamente color manteca. Gire mi rostro hacia mi derecha encontrándome con varias rosas blancas y rosas.

Y hacia mi izquierda había cientos de bolsas y cajas de diferentes colores adornadas con globos. No pude evitar horrorizarme ante tanto regalo que había recibido mi hija…

Mi niña.

Con cuidado trate de enderesarme, tome el botón por que el se supone vendría una enfermera a ayudarme en lo que necesitara, y lo que necesitaba en este momento era ver a mi hija.

En menos de tres minutos una enfermera vino con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Usted debe ser la Srta. Swam, su niña es la más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida. –Sonreí dichosa. –Por cierto ya que se despertó debe darle… usted ya sabe. – Dijo ruborizada.

-Claro, me trae a mi hija.

-Si por supuesto, vendré de nuevo para preguntarle cómo se llama la pequeña. ¿Ya sabe como la iba a llamar?

-No aun no lo se, pero me puede traer a mi hija.

-Cierto lo olvidaba. – Dijo la despistada enfermera.

Un fuerte apetito me ataco cuando la enfermera se fue. Y no tardaron en entrar Rose y Emmett… con mas bolsas.

-Hola Belli-Bells ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si un camión me pasara por arriba. –Dije con una sonrisa.

-Te ves cansada… - Dijo Rose dejando las bolsas con las demás.

-Agh… cuando dicen eso es una manera cortes de decirte de ves horrible. –Dije mientras me sentaba bien contra la cama.

-Pues para ser madre estas bastante bien, en unas semanas empezaremos a ir al gimnasio así no pierdes por completo tu figura.

-Rose… vete al… - No pude terminar la frase por que entro la misma enfermera con una especie de cuna, si es que podría llamarla así, pero lo que me llamo la atención era la personita que estaba despierta en aquel lugar.

-Es preciosa. – Dijo Emmett, por fin emitiendo algún sonido.

La enfermera ingles me la entrego acomodándola entre mis brazos a la perfección.

-Hola bebe. Al fin naces… Eres hermosa.

-Bella ¿Como se llama?

Tarde en contestar esa pregunta, había leído algunos nombres pero el que más me había convencido era…

-Se llama Shopie Alice Swam. – Y le di un pequeño besito en su frente como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara.

Y lo era...

Era mi muñeca. _Mi_ hija.

* * *

❤**(****｡◕‿◕｡****) ❤**

Hola mis nenas!

PERDON!

HACE MIL QUE NO PUBLICO MILES DE DISCULPAS!

Lo siento no tengo perdón de Dios.

No tengo excusa, me daba flojera escribir.

¿Cómo se encuentran?

Pues yo muy bien y espero que ustedes también.

…

Espero sepan disculparse, entiendan que yo al igual que ustedes tengo una vida y trato de seguirla lo mejor que puedo, y cuando se me complica escribir no me queda otra que dejar de lado mi pasión por la escritura y hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades u obligaciones.

En fin… Ojala me entiendan.

¿Les gusto el capitulo?

Eso espero.

Les dejo miles de besos y saludos.

Con cariño…

Sofí Cullen


End file.
